The Time Captor
by Pan-nany11
Summary: Sakura tiene 15 años, descubre que su vida no es tan normal como parece, un extraño poder y un extraño destino la rodea, y entre tantos disturbios nace el amor que ayuda a solucionarlo todo! lean y dejen reviews, es un alterfic y un orgulloso SyS capitulo
1. El dia del cambio

THE TIME CAPTOR!!!!!

Hola!!! Estoy aquí con otro fanfic, esta ves solo de sakura pero en un universo paralelo, por favor si después de leer este fic les interesa la idea dejen reviews para continuarla, este es un total y orgulloso sakura y shaoran, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció!!!!!!

Aquí voy!!!!!

* * *

**_El día del cambio_**

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, hoy quiero contarles como mi vida paso de ser completamente normal a completamente extraña y como es que pude salvar el pasado, el presente y el futuro...

Una chica de apenas 15 años se encuentra caminando, trae traje escolar se dirige a su casa, después de un rato de caminar se detiene y entra a una casa muy acogedora,

-Ya llegue!!!- grita

-Que bueno hija- se oye una voz varonil que proviene de la cocina

-Hay ya llego el monstruo!- se oye también

-HERMANO!!!! Sabes que no soy ningún monstruo!!- le dice gritando y entrando de un salto a la cocina

-Ha pues tus gritos dicen todo lo contrario bestia- le dice tomando un sobo de te

-HAAAAA- le da un fuerte pisotón que lo hace escupir el te

-Que sucede niños- les pregunta el papa

-Lo mismo de siempre- contesta otro chico, que al parecer sakura no se había percatado de su presencia

-Haaaa YUKITO!!!! No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí!!!- le dice algo roja

-(que pena)-piensa sakura

-Bueno papa, yukito y yo ya nos vamos- dice touya

- Esta bien- le responde

-Ya no grites tanto sakura bestia, nos vemos- y sale corriendo

-Haaaaa hermano!!!!!!- le dice

-Hasta luego señorita sakura, cuídese- le dice yukito a sakura

-Si!, gracias yukito, igualmente- le dice sakura

-No vas a venir o que?- se asoma touya y le dice a yukito

- Si enseguida-

-Hasta luego señor fujitaka- se despide

sakura le saca la lengua a touya quien se enoja

- Ya tienes 15, ya no deberías de comportarte como un monstruo- le dice muy feliz

- TO-U-YA!!!!!!! Te atrapare- le grita sakura que sale despedida detrás de el

touya y yukito salen rápido de la casa y se van, sakura regresa dentro de la casa muy decepcionada de no haber podido atrapar a su molesto hermano

-Me voy a descansar un rato papa- le dice algo desanimada

- Esta bien hija, ¿pero no cenaras?-le pregunta

-No padre, se me quito el hambre, además estoy muy cansada y solo quiero acostarme un rato- le dice ella

-Esta bien, oyasumi-nasai –

-Arigatou otosan!- le dice saliendo de la cocina

Entonces ella sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto, la verdad es que ya era un poco tarde y tenia mucho sueño, ni siquiera se preocupo por cenar ni por cambiarse el uniforme simplemente se limito a dormirse tranquilamente...

* * *

FLASH

Sakura se encuentra en lo que parece, el sótano de su casa, y se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo, al revisar lo que es descubre que es un cofre muy antiguo, lo habré y empieza a brillar algo en su interior, es una luz muy potente que lo envuelve todo...

FIN DEL FLASH

* * *

Sakura despierta algo extrañada por aquel raro sueño, pero no se quiere quedar con la duda, así que decide saber si ese cofre realmente existe y descubrir que era ese resplandor, así que se aventura al sótano de su casa, claro a hurtadillas ya que su padre ya se encuentra dormido, y por su hermano no se preocupa por que se había ido a dormir a casa de yukito así que no tiene que responder interrogativas.

Va bajando las escaleras del sótano, las piernas le tiemblan sin embargo ella seguía avanzando, empieza a caminar entre las sombras, sabe que le da mucho miedo, sin embargo, su curiosidad puede mas que ese miedo, pasa por unos libreros y no ve nada, hasta que se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo, justo como en su sueño, pero esta ves no tropieza con el baúl, al ver que tropezó con una caja se decepciona de que haya creído que su sueño podía ser real, además llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en esa casa y jamás había visto un baúl en el sótano, pero justo al levantarse, ahí enfrente de ella se encontraba un baúl, que jamás había visto hasta esa noche, un baúl realmente hermoso, difícilmente lo podía ver ya que solo la iluminaba la luz de una linterna, pero podía apreciar la hermosura de tal, entonces al verlo duda si abrirlo o no, pero al fin lo abre, y justo como en su sueño una luz muy grande sale del baúl y la empieza a rodear, entonces se oye una voz que le habla

"EL MUNDO DEL FUTURO, PASADO Y PRESENTE ESTAN EN PELIGRO, SOLO EL RESPLANDOR DE LA PUREZA PUEDE SALVAR LAS ERAS, AYUDA AL MUNDO DEL FUTURO A REGRESAR A LA NORMALIDAD"

-QUE?!! Quien eres tu?!!!!!-

"CUANDO VEAS LA FUERZA Y LA PUREZA DE LOS CORAZONES ELEGIDOS, LLEVALOS CONTIGO PARA AYUDARTE A RECUPERAR EL ORDEN DEL UNIVERSO!!! POR FAVOR CONVIERTETE EN TIME CAPTOR!!!!!"

Un resplandor rodeo nuevamente a sakura y le apareció una ropa extraña, y un brazalete muy hermoso en la mano derecha, después de eso un remolino de viento la rodeo y desapareció junto con ella, ello solo se quedo en estado de shock y sin poder hacer nada por detener aquel acontecimiento...

(N/a: la ropa de sakura es como el vestido que usa en la obra de la segunda película, solo que de color azul celeste y los listones rosas )

* * *

HI!!!! Yo de nuevo, este es solo una probadita de todo el fic, por fa dejen sus reviews se los agradeceré eternamente!!!! Este capitulo esta corto por que quiero saber si les agrada al recibir 2 reviews pondré los otros capis que les prometo serán mas largos que estos se los juro!!!! Bueno me despido y si no dejan reviews les agradezco de todos modos pasar por aquí aunque si dejan es mejor he¬¬!!! Bueno SAYONARA!!

PAN-NANY11


	2. ¿Esto es un Sueño verdad?

Hola!!!! Les agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron reviews, me alentaron para seguir la historia en especial por que al siguiente día ya tenia los 2 reviews y como dije al tener 2 yo subiría los otros capis, así que aquí estoy, en otro capi de esta historia, que a mi me parece algo rara!!!jeje, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños!!! Espero que les siga gustando esta historia!!

Sin más que decir

Aquí voy!!!

* * *

**¿ESTO ES UN SUEÑO VERDAD?**

Sakura se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, había caído al suelo y se había golpeado muy fuerte, estaba sobandose cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el sótano de su casa, el lugar era muy hermoso, pero sin embargo a sakura en ese momento no le pareció así, ya que estaba aterrada por el hecho de no estar en su casa.

- A jejejejeje esto es un sueño, si eso debe ser, haaaaa!!! Que es esta ropa! Hay dios por favor quiero despertar esto es un mal sueño- dijo agarrandose la cabeza

En ese momento un resplandor salio del brazalete que se encontraba en su mano derecha, al parecer era un holograma de una mujer muy hermosa que al juzgar por su vestimenta era una princesa o reina...

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos, solo tu puedes hacerlo, este brazalete te ayudara en la misión, solo tienes que buscar a las personas indicadas viajando por las eras, estas personas tienen un brillo especial en su corazón que es lo único que puede ayudar a restaurar las eras que están en ruinas y a partir de ahora comenzaran a sufrir cambios!- le dice a sakura la extraña mujer

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quien es usted? Y de que habla?-

-Solo tu puedes buscar a esas personas, por favor si no lo haces todos desapareceremos- le insistia la mujer

-Haber! Como? Yo tengo que buscar a esa gente que tu dices viajando a través del tiempo?!!!-

-Si, tienes que ayudarnos!-

-A jajajajaja, creo que otra ves me quede dormida viendo la tele, pero si este sueño es absurdo creo que esta ves si me excedí, no me vuelvo a acostar sin cenar!- se decía sakura

- Te aseguro que esto no es un sueño, es muy real, tuviste ese sueño por que tu eres la elegida para encontrar a estas personas que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quienes son, por eso tu tienes que buscarlas, ha habido cambios en el pasado, por lo tanto iras viajando en las eras para arreglar esos cambios y encontrar a las personas que poseen ese brillo especial, han aparecido monstruos en las épocas en que ya deberían de estar extintos, solo tienes que viajar, por favor ayúdanos el destino del mundo esta en tus manos....

Con estas palabras el holograma de la mujer desapareció y su voz se extinguió por completo...

-Hey! oye no me dejes aquí así ¬¬, oye de perdido termíname de explicar, la verdad es que no entendí nada por fav...... 

Pero sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un remolino de viento la rodeo de nuevo y la elevo por los aires, al parecer aquel remolino era provocado por el brazalete, sakura lo miro, y en el aparecieron unos números, que indicaban lo que parecía la fecha, los números empezaron a moverse como locos hasta que se detuvieron en la cifra 650, LA EDAD MEDIA!

Sakura iba cayendo al suelo rápidamente como la ves pasada, pero esta ves deseo no darse aquel porrazo que se había dado en el ultimo viaje y el remolino la rodeo y la dejo delicadamente en el suelo, como por arte de "magia", entonces sakura noto que el paisaje había cambia un poquito, ahora en ves de ser una pradera llena de árboles y hermosos paisajes, era un lugar llenote castillos , que también eran hermosos, justo al pie de los castillos había lo que parecían aldeas, donde se veía mucha actividad.

Sakura se quedo algo desconcertada, y noto que su ropa había cambiado nuevamente, ya no era aquel hermoso vestid con los listones rosados, ahora parecía mas bien una duquesa, tenia un hermoso vestido largo con adornos en color dorado, el vestido era de un azul celeste, que hacia que sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda resaltaran como nunca.

-Y ahora que será este otro lugar!, te lo juro papa, no me vuelvo a ir a dormir sin cenar, la verdad no me hace bien- se decía ella mientras avanzaba a la aldea que se encontraba al pie del hermoso castillo

Al llegar se dio cuenta que las personas se le quedaban viendo, y al pasar ella por su lado hacían como una reverencia, al parecer aquella gente estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cuando veían a alguien que parecía de la realeza, entonces sakura decidió que esa manera de ingresar al pueblo no era la correcta ya que estaba llamando mucho la atención, al parecer ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenia que ayudar al mundo, entonces se escondió en un pasillo del mercado muy oscuro, sabia por instinto que si le daba alguna orden a ese raro artefacto que parecía un brazalete tal ves ocurriría algo,

-Muy bien, se que puedes ayudarme, ayúdame a mezclarme entre esta gente, necesito lucir como ellos- le decía al brazalete, pero este no hacia nada

-Por favor ayúdame a cambiarme de ropa, se que puedes hacerlo- pero el brazalete no se movía

-Muy bien intentare algotas, Por los poderes que poseo te ordeno que me ayudes!- entonces el brazalete comenzó a brillar y un remolino azul rodeo su cuerpo y le cambio la ropa, ahora parecía una guerrera, tenia una armadura y una capa larga que la ocultaba, y al parecer este atuendo le gustaba mas, ya que no llamaba tanto la atención

-A jajajajajaja, siempre quise decir algo así, creo que ahora si podré......

Pero un tronido ensordecedor se escucho en toda la aldea, unas enormes bolas de fuego caían del cielo, y la gente gritaba aterrada y corría a esconderse, sakura se encontraba justo en medio de la calle sin entender nada, una esfera de fuego iba directo hacia ella, pero de repente alguien la empujo y cayo al suelo con ella en los brazos, era un chico, que lucia una armadura, al parecer era un caballero que había ido a ayudar a la gente de la aldea,

-No deberías quedarte en medio de la calle cuando estamos siendo atacados- le decía el chico dándole la espalda, sin siquiera voltearla a ver

- Lo siento, pero que fue lo que nos ataco?- le pregunto sakura tratando de obtener información

-¿Qué acaso no vives aquí? Lo que nos ataco fue....

En ese momento se había volteado para ver a sakura y al verla se quedo sin habla, le pareció la mujer mas hermosa que nunca había visto, pero solo se le quedo viendo ahí en medio de la calla y sin decir ni una palabra

-Que? Que fue lo que nos ataco?- la pregunto nuevamente sakura que pudo ver la cara del chico, a decir verdad no era nada feo, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar intenso muy bonitos y su pelo era café, estaba un poco despeinado

-Ha si , lo que nos ataco fue un enorme dragón, últimamente están apareciendo monstruos que atacan la aldea, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?- le dijo observando su ropa

- mm este no, no soy de aquí,- le dice muy nerviosa

- Parece que eres una guerrera ¿he?, tal ves puedas quedarte en el castillo, la reina es una buena amiga mía, y si le digo que te conozco tal ves puedas quedarte, por que me imagino que no tienes donde dormir ¿verdad?- le dice ayudándola a pararse del suelo

-Si es verdad no tengo donde quedarme, pero es que tengo que buscar a alguien!-

- Tal ves después yo te ayude, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto!- se presenta el caballero

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura-

-Es un bonito nombre, bueno pues acompáñame a palacio!- le dice esto dándose la vuelta y guiándola por la aldea hasta la entrada del enorme castillo

-Este es el castillo?- le pregunta sakura muy asombrada por la magnificencia del mismo

- Así es, es muy grande ¿verdad?- le contesta el

-Si es enorme-

-Quien es?- le oye del otro lado de la gran puerta

-Soy sir Shaoran, vengo de regreso del pueblo!- le contesto el joven

Entonces la puerta se abrió y shaoran guió a sakura dentro del castillo, en verdad que era muy hermoso, llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme recibidor con pinturas de lo que se imagino sakura el rey y la reina y sus hijos, entonces un hombre con armadura se acerco a al joven shaoran y le pregunto algo al oído que sakura no pudo escuchar y el le contesto que si que deseaba ver a la reina, entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y cruzo el gran umbral que estaba justo enfrente de ellos y después de un rato se oyó una voz que dijo

-Entren! La reina los espera!-

Entonces shaoran tomo a sakura por el brazo y la llevo hasta una enorme portal en donde había 2 guardias de cada lado que al verlos abrieron la gran puerta, entonces sakura pudo ver 2 grandes sillas con adornos en oro y enormes piedras preciosas, en una de las sillas estaba sentada una mujer muy hermosa que al ver al joven shaoran se puso muy feliz, al llegar frente a ella shaoran hizo una reverencia y sakura decidió hacer lo mismo,

-Gusto en verte, shaoran y ¿Quién es la mujer que te acompaña?-le pregunto la reina

-Ha su majestad, ella es una buena amiga mía, y ha viajado desde muy lejos y no tiene donde quedarse, me gustaría que la dejara quedarse aquí en le castillo- le dijo shaoran

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto la reina a sakura

-Sa...sakura su majestad sakura kinomoto- le contesto ella algo nerviosa

- Ha sakura , esta bien shaoran que se quede- le dice al joven

-Gracias su majestad- le dice fijandose que el asiento del rey estaba vaci

-Disculpe su majestad, pero que le paso al rey, ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí?

- mmm Lo siento pero es que el rey, el rey... el rey ha desaparecido!, nadie lo ha encontrado y no sabemos en donde esta, y lo único que quiero es que regrese!!!- dijo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos

y como por instinto sakura le contesto

-No se preocupe majestad, yo la ayudare a encontrarlo- solo hasta que lo había dicho sakura se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás

-En serio?- le pregunto la reina aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sssssi –contesto sakura arrastrando las palabras

-Entonces yo la ayudare!- dijo shaoran

-Si nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar al rey- confirmo sakura

- De verdad se los agradezco, y confió en ti shaoran, en que de verdad podrán hacerlo, por favor encuéntrenlo

-Donde fue la ultima vez que lo vio? – le pregunto shaoran

- Pues la ultima vez fue hoy en la mañana, estaba en sus aposentos cuando desapareci

-Muy bien, entonces buscaremos pistas ahí- dijo sakura sintiéndose toda una detective

-Nos dejaría entrar en la alcoba del rey- le pregunto sakura a la reina

- Pues es que, bueno esta bien-

-Gracias, le aseguro que lo encontraremos- le dijo sakura

Salieron del salón del trono y entonces unos guardias los guiaron a la alcoba del rey, por ordenes de la reina

- Y que es lo que vamos a hacer en los aposentos del rey?- le pregunto shaoran a sakura mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo

-Pues vamos a tratar de descubrir por que es que el rey desapareció, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿O tienes una mejor idea?- le dijo sakura

-No, me parece bien tu idea

- Bueno entonces buscaremos cualquier cosa extraña que haya en aquel lugar

Dicho esto, siguieron caminando hasta que los guardias que los guiaban se detuvieron en una gran puerta color chedron con adornos en color oro, los guardias la abrieron y se colocaron en la entrada esperando para cuando ellos terminaran.

Los dos entraron en la gran habitación, de verdad que era enorme y llena de lujos, sakura estaba realmente emocionada, pero se dedico a buscar cualquier cosa rara que viera en aquella habitación, después de un rato de que los 2 buscaran se sentaron en el suelo a descansar ya que la habitación era muy grande y ya se habían cansado.

-Al parecer no encontraremos nada- le dice shaoran a sakura

-No te desesperes estoy se....

Pero un pequeño resplandor debajo de la cama le llamo la atención, corrió hasta donde provenía aquel resplandor, era un cristal pequeño muy extraño, entonces al tocarlo y tocar a shaoran un humo de color negro azabache los rodeo e hizo que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y pudo ver unos profundos ojos cafés frente a ella, shaoran le estaba hablando para que despertara, entonces le ayudo a pararse.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto sakura

-No tengo la mas remota idea- le contesto sakura

El lugar era muy extraño, parecía un gran castillo, pero muy antiguo y viejo se veía como varios dragones daban vueltas alrededor de la sima de este, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y era totalmente aterrador.

-Sea lo que sea este lugar, ahí debe de estar el rey- dejo shaoran

-Entonces tendremos que entrar.....

* * *

Hola!!!!

Bueno este capi es solo un poco mas largo, pero conforme avance la historia irán siendo mas y mas largos, se los prometo, bueno el siguiente capitulo lo subiré cuando tenga 4 reviews mas, así que si les interesa y creen que mi historia de verdad vale la pena, por favor dejen reviews, y si la leen y no dejan reviews de todos modos les agradezco pasearse por aquí, bueno gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews que son Perla, Celina sosa(creo que es asi), y princess-lalaith, les agradezco por alentarme a continuar matta ne!!!

PANNANY11


	3. ¿Quien eres? la aparición de zagard

Hola!!!!! Aquí estoy otra ves actualizando por que lo prometido es deuda, le agradezco a todas las buenas personas que leyeron y dejaron reviews la verdad es que me dieron muchos ánimos de continuar la verdad se los agradezco a todas!!!!! Bueno solo quiero recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños!!!!

Bueno sin mas que decir

Aquí voy!!!!

**

* * *

**

**¿Quien eres tu? La aparición de zagard!**

Sakura y sir shaoran se encontraban en la entrada de un misterioso castillo, la verdad parecía mas bien una casa embrujada, a sakura le daba mucho miedo, pero ella le había prometido a la reina que encontraría al rey y aunque todavía creía que aquello era un sueño pensaba que no podía dejar de cumplir su promesa.

-Si el rey se encuentra en ese lugar debemos entrar!- le dijo shaoran

-Sss....si, bueno, pero tu entra primero- le dice sakura

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-Yo?!!!! Noo para nada, como podría tener miedo de un castillo en medio de la nada totalmente oscuro y lleno de horribles monstruos, nah como crees, ¿de donde sacas esa absurda idea?¬¬- le contesto sakura 

-ok, esta bien, yo entrare primero

Entonces justo cuando shaoran iba a tocar la cerradura de la puerta esta se abrió produciendo un horrible y atronador sonido que resonó por todo el lugar...

-haaaaaaaaa!!!! Que fue eso?- dijo sakura que del susto había dado un salto y se estaba escondiendo detrás de shaoran

-Solo se abrió la puerta, pero esto es muy raro, parece que alguien o algo nos espera

- ¿A que te refieres con algo? Por qué si te refieres a algo feo entonces yo me voy!!!- decía sakura mientras era jalada hacia adentro del horripilante castillo por shaoran

Entraron en el castillo, estaba totalmente oscuro, shaoran empezó a caminar, la única luz que entraba en aquel lugar era la de la luna que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, sakura iba detrás de el totalmente aterrada, apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, unos candelabros que había por ambos lados del pasillo se iluminaron y entonces pudieron ver perfectamente, el pasillo era muy angosto, en las 2 paredes había pinturas de personas, sakura pensó que tal ves seria la gente que había habitado aquel castillo, pero justo cuando llegaron al final del pasillo shaoran se detuvo de golpe frente a una de las pinturas...

-Zagard!!!!- exclamo shaoran

-¿Zagard? ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto sakura que observaba la pintura

- Es el líder de los monstruos que han aparecido, se hace llamar zagard, nadie sabe realmente de donde vino ni como llego, simplemente apareció un día de la nada y comenzó a atacar a los reinos.- dijo shaoran

- Asi que zagard, mmmm ( tal vez venga del futuro)- pensó sakura

- Pues si esa es la persona que ha atacado el pueblo, ¿por que no lo atacan ustedes?-

-Por que nadie sabe en donde se esconde, hasta ahora, pero que es lo que podríamos hacer contra el tu y yo?- le pregunta shaoran

-Creeme que la verdad ahora tengo mucha fe en los acontecimientos extraños¬¬0-

Siguieron caminando y salieron del pasillo, llegaron hasta lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras, no sabían como habían llegado hasta ahí, pero como era territorio enemigo se podían esperar cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo común, siguieron caminando y de ves en cuando se encontraban con que habían caminado en circulos o con callejones sin salida, al parecer esa mazmorra era mas bien un laberinto, después de mucho rato de caminar encontraron la salida, pero había una reja de metal que no los dejaba pasar estaba cerrada y no había una llave para abrirla...

-Muy bien hasta aquí llegamos- dijo sakura sentándose en el suelo de la mazmorra

-No! debe de haber una manera de poder llegar con el rey, tenemos que salvarlo!- le dice shaoran

Entonces sakura recuerda el misterioso brazalete,

-Es verdad, tal ves pueda haber una manera de llegar a el, muy bien ahora es cuando debo de tener fe, por favor has algo se que me puedes ayudar brazalete o lo que seas, por favor ayúdame con tus poderes!- pero el brazalete no hizo nada

-¿Te sientes bien?¬¬- le preguntaba shaoran viéndola como a un bicho raro

-Hay claro que si solo espera!, Por favor ayúdame ¡por los poderes que poseo te ordeno que me ayudes!- al decir estas palabras el misterioso brazalete comenzó a brillar y una extraña arma apareció en las manos de sakura, era una extraña espada muy hermosa con adornos en color azul celeste, se veía que era muy fuerte y que podría romper cualquier cosa..

-Haaaaaaa! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto shaoran

-Pues ¬¬0 mmm creo que con un poco de fe jeje- le contesto sakura muy nerviosa

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- le pregunto

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para preguntar eso!!! Mira!!!

El techo se comenzó a mover y estaba avanzando justo directo hacia ellos, entonces sakura sin saber que hacer pensó que lo correcto era intentar romper aquella reja con la espada, pero la verdad es que no era muy buena manejándola, logro maniobrar con ella con mucha dificultad y al momento de tocar la reja produjo un enorme resplandor color azul y en el acto desintegro tal reja, justo a tiempo para salvarse de ser aplastados por el techo que había caído hasta el suelo.

-uf! Eso estuvo muy cerca!- dijo sakura

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿quien eres?- le pregunto shaoran

-Acabamos de salvarnos de morir aplastados y lo único que te importa es saber ¿quien soy?-

-Pues es que tal ves estoy tratando con el enemigo!!!!!- se excuso

-No crees que si yo fuera el enemigo ya te habría dejado morir!!

- No lo se!

-Mira, no puedo decirte quien soy, lo único que puedo decirte es que he venido a ayudarlos a derrotar a estos monstruos!- le contesto sakura mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía un lugar "seguro"

-¿Tu nos vas a ayudar a que? Pero si no sabes ni siquiera como usar una espada!

-Bueno! Voy a hacer el intento!

Entonces siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras, habían dejado atrás las mazmorras, ahora si parecían estar en un castillo, justo a un lado de las escaleras había un balcón y mas escaleras, subieron hasta llegar al balcón, parecía como si los estuvieran invitando a subir, después de subir muchas escaleras llegaron a otras donde había otro balcón, pero esta ves había alguien ahí, ellos solo veían una sombra entonces aquella misteriosa sombra hablo...

-Bienvenidos al castillo de mi señor, yo soy uno de sus mas fieles sirvientes, mi nombre es Soul, y será el ultimo nombre que escuchen en sus miserables vidas!!! Jajajajaja- se rió muy tenebrosamente y salio de las sombras, entonces sakura y shaoran pudieron verle la cara

Era un ser muy raro, muy guapo y alto vestía ropas de caballero de color rosa, y su mirada era muy fría e indiferente, como si no sintiera en absoluto, entonces aquella persona que se hacia llamar Soul, bajo de un salto desde el balcón hasta donde se encontraban shaoran y sakura, shaoran se puso delante de ella como para defenderla y desenvaino su espada, entonces Soul volvió a reír

-Vaya, vaya, El apuesto caballero va a salvar a su hermosa princesa!!!! Los dos van a morir!!!

Entonces sakura le pidió nuevamente a su brazalete que la ayudara, y de nuevo apareció la espada y ella se coloco a un lado de shaoran...

-Vaya así que tu eres la famosa time captor que convoco la guardiana de las eras, parece que eligió a una chiquilla insignificante, después de que mueran tendrá que esforzarse mas en hacer mejor su trabajo!!!- le dijo soul

-¿la guardiana de las eras?- pregunto shaoran

-Ni yo misma se quien es, pero tal ves después lo descubra- dijo sakura

-Muy bien prepárense a morir!!!

Aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre sakura y saco de la nada un extraño látigo con espinas , sakura tomo la espada con las dos manos y esta brillo y evito el golpe muy fácilmente, pero logro hacer que sakura retrocediera unos cuantos metros, entonces shaoran ataco a soul quien dio un salto y lo esquivo, shaoran cayo al suelo y soul hizo un movimiento con su látigo, el ataque iba directo hacia shaoran, pero sakura se atravesó con su espada, la cual brillo y de nuevo logro esquivar el golpe

-mmm Parece que la pequeña princesa sabe defenderse muy bien, pero ni siquiera he usado la mínima parte de mi poder, vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante

-¿Qu acaso piensas jugar con nosotros?!!!!-le pregunta shaoran

-mmm pues tiene mucho tiempo que no peleo, pueden servirme de distracción por un rato, los matare lenta y dolorosamente

-No!!! no lo harás hemos venido a salvar al rey y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, y un ser malvado como tu no nos lo va ha impedir!!!!- le grita sakura

- Vaya también eres valiente y atrevida, vamos a ver cuanto tiempo te dura la valentía!!!

Y el hombre se lanzo nuevamente sobre sakura quien se trato de proteger con su espada pero fue lanzada por los aires, entonces shaoran se lanzo sobre el hombre que se defendió del ataque con su látigo, y logro darle a shaoran un gran golpe que lo lanzo por los aires..

-Muy bien, primero acabare con la hermosa princesita de los cuentos de hadas, me parece que vas a dejar solo a tu príncipe, despídete de tu hermoso galán. MUERE!!!!!

-Por los poderes que poseo te ordeno que me ayudes!!!!

Una barrera rodeo a sakura, y el ser choco con ella y unos rayos le pegaron y lo aventaron al suelo, sakura corrió sin pensarlo a ayudar a shaoran que estaba tirado en un extremo del lugar, entonces sakura lo recostó en sus piernas y le dio un par de golpes en la cara para despertarlo

-he! ¿Donde esta esa bestia?- pregunto shaoran

-Por lo pronto esta tirada en el suelo y parece que esta inconsciente- le contesto sakura volteando a ver el cuerpo inmóvil de soul

- ¿Cómo podremos vencerlo? Es muy fuerte- le dijo shaoran a sakura

-No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que rescataremos al rey, si es que esta aquí ¬¬-

Entonces sakura se percato de que soul ya no se encontraba tirado en el suelo, había desaparecido mientras ellos discutían.

-ho no, ha desaparecido, hay que tener mucho cuidado, puede estar en cualquier lugar- dijo shaoran parándose del suelo

-Tienes razon, hay que estar alertas...

Del techo le cayo algo encima a sakura era soul, que la estaba atacando con su látigo, shaoran corrió a ayudarla pero soul lo golpeo, soul tenia a sakura rodeada por el cuello con su látigo de espinas y le estaba sacando sangre..

-Te matare lentamente, te lo mereces por ocasionarme tantos problemas

-No!!! no lo harás!!!!- shaoran habia recogido su espada del suelo e iba directo a soul para atacarlo

-Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué es lo que me puede hacer un muchacho tan lento como tu?- le dijo soul muy confiado de si mismo

-Tengo fe, se que te puedo vencer

Al decir estas palabras el brazalete de sakura comenzó a brillar y soul salio despedido por los aires, la gran luz que salio del brazalete se dirigió a shaoran y se metió dentro de su cuerpo, entonces sakura recordó lo que le había dicho la mujer, "busca La pureza y el brillo de los corazones", la ropa de shaoran había cambiado, tenia una armadura de color azul con adornos en color oro y también traía un brazalete como el de sakura

-Pero ¿que es esta ropa?- pregunto shaoran

-haaa tu eres la persona que buscaba!!!, es una larga historia después te la contare, por ahora tienes que ayudarme a vencer a ese tal soul, solo debes confiar en la fuerza de ese artefacto!!!- le contesto sakura que estaba muy herida a causa del ataque de soul

-eeeh Bueno!¬¬0- contesto shaoran

-Ninguno de los 2 podrá vencerme soy invencible!!!

-Eso ya lo veremos!!!! Por los poderes que poseo te ordeno que me ayudes!!!!- grito sakura

La espada apareció de nuevo, y sakura le dijo a shaoran que intentara que su brazalete le apareciera una también, para que los dos pelearan,

-Muy bien, Ayúdame!!!, ayúdame!! Hazlo vamos ayúdame!!!!- le gritaba shaoran, como desesperado a su brazalete

-Jajajajaja parece que tu amigo se ha vuelto loco del miedo, terminare con su agonía en este mismo instante!!!!!- grito soul lanzándose sobre ellos

-Hay no!!! Sakura!!, Por favor Espada aparece!!!!!!- grito shaoran y el brazalete brillo y una espada similar a la de sakura apareció solo que de color verde.

Entonces sakura y shaoran atacaron a soul, quien no pudo hacer nada contra las dos espadas, sakura rompió su látigo, el brinco y cayo por un lado de shaoran entonces se puso a pelear con el y esquivaba los golpes de la espada, pero justo cuando iba a saltar , sakura lo atravesó con la espada que al hacer contacto con el brillo y lo desintegro no sin que antes dijera sus ultimas palabras!!!

-El señor zagard me vengara!!!!!, acaso creen que soy el único que cuida la entrada al cuarto del señor zagard?!!! Jamás llegaran!!!!- dicho esto desapareci

Sakura se dejo caer al suelo, shaoran la siguió entonces el le pregunto

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Esta bien te lo diré, supongo que debes saberlo ahora que también estas involucrado, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, vengo del futuro, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, tengo que viajar en el tiempo buscando a gente que posee un brillo y fuerza especial, esa gente me debe ayudar a salvar las eras ya que hay un desorden del universo y estamos en peligro de desaparecer, es por eso que estoy aqu

-O.O ¿Qué?! ¿Qué?!!!!!, esperas que te crea eso!!?

-Es la verdad, y como tu eres una de esas personas me tienes que ayudar!!! TU tienes que viajar conmigo!!!!

-Eso es imposible!!!! No puedo creerlo, de verdad que estas loca!!!

-Es la verdad, si no ¿como explicas que tu ropa haya cambiado y que en tus manos haya aparecido una espada de la nada?!!!!!

-Pues no lo se!! Pero tu explicación de lo ocurrido es bastante ilógica!!!!

-¬¬ de verdad crees que a mi me parece lógica, si ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería!!! Solo me obligaron a hacerlo!!!

-Muy bien, voy a creerte, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Por ahora debemos rescatar al rey, antes de viajar a otra época debemos arreglar los disturbios de estas mismas, así que tenemos que vencer a estos mo.. monstruos!- le dice sakura impresionada de si misma y también muy asustada por el hecho de pelear con horripilantes monstruos

-Muy bien! Entonces debemos de poner manos a la obra, debemos llegar con zagard y descubrir si el tiene al rey o no!- le dice a sakura levantándose de un salto del suelo

- Parece que tienes razón, tenemos que apresurarnos!- dice sakura también levantándose y tambaleándose un poco , ya que quedo débil a causa de la pelea

-ho ¿estas bien?- le dice shaoran agarrándola para que no se caiga

-Parece que si, solo estoy un poco cansada-

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte a sanar tus heridas, de verdad me gustaría- le dice

Entonces el brazalete de shaoran empieza a brillar y una especie de viento rodea a sakura y empiezan a cerrarse sus heridas y recupera su fuerza, el mismo viento rodea a shaoran y sus heridas también son sanadas

-oh cielos, ¿como hiciste eso?- le pregunta sakura

-No lo se, solo lo ped

-Vaya, si que tienes habilidades, bueno creo que no debemos perder tanto tiempo, quien sabe lo que le puedan hacer al rey, debemos apresurarnos

-Si tienes razón-

Ambos siguieron subiendo las escaleras, después de subir 2 pisos mas las escaleras terminaron llegaron a una gran puerta con unos dragones como adorno, estaba cerrada con candado, así que sakura utilizo su espada para abrirla, al entrar en ella las luces de unos candelabros que había en la habitación se encendieron y se ilumino por completo, mas bien parecía un gran pasillo con grandes adornos en el, justo al final había otra puerta, sakura y shaoran decidieron avanzar sin detenerse, cruzaron la otra puerta con facilidad ya que no estaba cerrada, al salir de aquel pasillo se encontraron con 3 pasillos.

-Muy bien y ahora que?- pregunto shaoran

-Tendremos que separarnos- dijo sakura

-No! no podemos hacer eso, no conocemos el lugar puede haber trampas!!!

-No te preocupes estaremos bien, solo hay que preocuparnos en encontrar al rey, tu iras por haya y yo por acá, el que lo encuentre primero se ira con el, si el otro no llega a fuera en una hora se ira- dijo sakura

-NO! Y si yo lo encuentro!? No te puedo dejar aqu

-Tendrás que hacerlo, ahora lo mas importante es regresar todo a la normalidad, antes de que algo mas suceda!

-E..es..esta bien

-Muy bien entonces aquí nos separamos, Suerte!!!!

**_(Lo que pasa en el pasillo de sakura)_**

Así cada uno tomo un camino y comenzaron a correr, sakura iba lo mas rápido posible, al parecer le había tocado un pasillo sin ninguna trampa, y totalmente recto, después de un largo rato de correr el pasillo se termino y sakura llego al pie de una escalera larga, todo estaba oscuro y sakura comenzó a subir, al poner un pie en la escalera las luces de una lámpara se encendieron y la sombra de alguien apareció al final de la escalera...

-Santo cielo, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto la sombra

-¿Quién eres tu?- le grito sakura

-Parece que la princesita y el caballero lograron vencer al incompetente de soul, jajajaja pero te aseguro que no podrás avanzar mas, después de matarte iré a matar a tu amigo, si es que uno de mis compañeros no lo ha matado ya!!!!

-¿Quién diablos eres?!!!- pregunto nuevamente sakura

-Pues digamos que seré tu asesino, mi nombre es zad!!! Y tu debes ser la time captor, que mando la guardiana he?!!! Pues creo que su esfuerzo por salvar el mundo sea en vano- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras y dejando a sakura ver su rostro

Era un hombre corpulento con una armadura color roja, su cara reflejaba mucho odio y parecía un asesino, sakura retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión y es que la verdad ese hombre era mucho mas grande que ella

-Muy bien princesita despídete del mundo, que este será el último, lugar que veas en tu vida!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

Continuara....

* * *

Hola!!!!

Aquí yo de nuevo en otro capi, la verdad es que esta historia tuvo mas éxito del esperado, muchas gracias a los lectores que han dejado reviews, en el ultimo capitulo pondré los nombres de todos y unos agradecimientos especiales a cada uno, la verdad es que me han sacado de la depre y me han hecho inspirarme, espero que la historia les siga gustando tanto como me esta gustando a mi, gracias por todos los reviews, y por favor dejen mas jejeje!!!! El próximo capi lo subo cuando tenga 10 mas!!!! Jejeje es que la verdad no creo que llegue a tanto pero se vale soñar no? la verdad es que les agradezco mucho a las personas que la están leyendo, y que dejaron reviews y si hay alguien que la leyó y no dejo de todos modos le agradezco, aunque si dejan es mejor he ¬¬, bueno yo me despido y nos vemos pronto(espero) en otro capi de la historia The time captor!!! Que les pertenece a uds. Mis queridos lectores!!!!

Sayonara!!!

PAN-NANY11


	4. Una Dificil Batalla

Hola!!!

Solo tuve 7 reviews pero para mi es suficiente me doy por bien servida, así que el otro capi lo subo cuando tenga 10 ahora si ok!!? Así que dejen review si quieren saber que pasa, andenle no sean malos!!!

Pues a petición de una personita, les diré un poco a cerca de yo mera!!!!

Yo soy tampiqueña, tengo 15 años y curso primer semestre de preparatoria!!! Soy una persona muy a legre que le gusta reírse y convivir con todo mundo!!!bueno si quieren mas cosas me avisan okis?

También quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews Son Adorables!!!! =)

También decirle a perla que me gusto mucho el poema de la sonrisa esta muy bonito gracias!!!!, y no te preocupes por el review que se repitió no hay problema!

Lisss-sia Note desesperes, veras que el romance entre sakura y shaoran nacerá pronto, solo espera que se conozcan un poco mejor ok?

También los invito a que lean mi otro fanfic que es un crossover de sakura y varias series mas entre ellas X y shaman king, es un sys, pero hay unos problemitas entre ellos pero al fin y al cabo se quedan juntos

Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños sin mas que decir!!!

Aquí Voy!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Una difícil batalla_**

-Muy bien princesita despídete del mundo, que este será el último lugar que veas en tu vida!!!jajajajajajajajajajaja

-(¿oh no y ahora que?- se dijo sakura por dentro con mucho miedo, pero sin demostrarlo en el exterior).

-¿Que acaso te comieron la lengua?- pregunto Zad.

-Jamás permitiré que me venzas, he hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla!!!- dijo sakura aparentando valor, cosa de la cual en esos momentos carecía por completo debido al miedo.

-Jajajaja, ya veo como es que has llegado hasta aquí, pero te aseguro que esta pelea no te será tan fácil como la de mi inútil compañero!!!!- grito Zad.

Entonces apareció como por arte de magia un enorme mazo con una larga cadena, y se lo aventó a sakura que con mucha dificultad pudo salvarse del golpe. Zad la seguía atacando pero como ella era excelente en la gimnasia realizaba cientos de acrobacias para esquivar los ataques hasta que uno dio en el blanco...

-haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!- grito sakura que fue a dar contra la pared norte de la habitación del castillo rebotando hacia el suelo.

-Vaya vaya, fue mas fácil de lo que creí- dijo Zad viendo el cuerpo de Sakura tirado en el suelo bocabajo.

-¡¡¡Por los poderes que poseo ayúdame!!!- se oyó, y una espada apareció en las manos de sakura y ataco a Zad con todo lo que tenia, entonces el gran hombre desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sintiendo peligro detrás de ella, Sakura volteo inmediatamente, Zad se hallaba justo detrás de ella sosteniendo su gran mazo,- ese hombre se parecía mas a un gran troll que cualquier otra cosa-, entonces le lanzo el mazo nuevamente a sakura, quien-, repuesta de la sorpresa-, se defendió en forma excelente con su espada, que rompió un pedazo considerable de la cadena del mazo de Zad.

-HOOOO!!!!- grito Zad muy asombrado por este acontecimiento, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y le ataco nuevamente con su espada, pero Zad creo una ráfaga de viento con solo mover un dedo y Sakura salio volando y se estrello nuevamente contra la pared

-Jajajajajaja, no me ganaras tan fácil, esta arma que ves aquí es indestructible igual que yo ajajajajajajaja!!!- grito el hombre y entonces el pedazo de cadena roto se unió al que el llevaba en las manos y se pego como por arte de magia

-No puede ser- dijo Sakura que no podía creer lo que veía

-Parece que batallaras un poco para poder derrotarme, o mejor dicho NUNCA LO LOGRARAS!!!- dijo Zad muy confiado

Pero sakura se lanzo sobre el con la espada sostenida en las dos manos, y lo atacaba sin cesar, el se defendía con el mazo y sakura no lograba acertar ningún golpe.

-Por los poderes que poseo ayúdame!!!!!- grito Sakura y una gran luz azul la rodeo y se metió en su cuerpo, entonces ella sintió una sensación de calidez dentro de ella y grito

-Lluvia de cerezo!!!!!!- un gran ataque en forma de remolino azul con flores de cerezo salio de las manos de Sakura directo al gran hombre quien se trato de defender con su mazo, pero este salio volando al contacto con el ataque, y el ataque le dio directo en el estomago, el hombre se estrello contra la pared dejando un gran hoyo y cayo al suelo, Sakura se quedo parada ahí, pensó que todo había acabado, pero el hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente, Sakura se sobresalto un poco pero agarro su espada con firmeza esperando a que el hombre se incorporara, al levantarse se noto un gran agujero en su armadura, entonces el hombre decidió quitársela...

-Vaya!!! Has arruinado mi armadura que costo tanto!!!!! Eso me lo pagaras- se quito la armadura y esta cayo al suelo y se hundió en el, y la verdad hizo un hoyo tan grande como el que había en la pared

Sakura solo retrocedió un poco, todavía no se hacia a la idea de que tenia que pelear contra ese tipo de "criaturas" si se les puede llamar así, entonces el hombre quedo en camiseta y en unos pantalones, en ese momento Sakura pudo notar la musculatura de su cuerpo, el hombre era realmente robusto y Sakura pudo sentir miedo al verlo, pero sin embargo adopto un semblante serio y sin temor alguno, por que por mas que lo sintiera estaba dispuesta a no demostrarlo, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir aquella promesa que había hecho, el hombre comenzó a atacarla con el mazo, y Sakura se defendía con su espada, entonces Sakura enredo la cadena del mazo con su espada y se disponía atacar al hombre, pero fue golpeada por una gran esfera color negra.

-JAJAJA parece que tu no sabes usar este tipo de magia, solo la puedes hacer con tu brazalete ese- le dijo el hombre al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura

Al instante le lanzo mas y mas esferas de este tipo, Sakura no podía esquivarlas todas y una que otra la rozaba haciéndole pequeños rasguños en la ropa y la piel, entonces el hombre lanzo una ultima esfera de energía que iba a dar de lleno en Sakura, pero un campo de fuerza apareció frente a Sakura y la protegió del ataque. El brazalete se encontraba brillando, la había defendido del ataque del hombre, y la imagen de la mujer que había aparecido antes había vuelto a aparecer en un holograma...

-Sakura, Sakura, tienes que utilizar magia, si no lo haces jamás podrás vencer a Zad, tienes que usar la magia que se encuentra en ti, por favor solo piensa y busca en tu interior!!!!- le dijo solo eso y después desapareci

-Pero espere!!! Yo no se a que se refiere por favor espere!!!- pero era tarde la mujer había desaparecido y con ella el campo de fuerza, y uno de los ataques de Zad le dio a Zakura que salio despedida por los aires, Sakura estaba aterrada, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y sentía mucho dolor, entonces el brazalete brillo, ella sintió una calidez muy grande y el dolor desapareció, y en ese momento ella como hipnotizada se paro del suelo y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños

-Dragón celeste!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sakura y un dragón del color del cielo bajo por el techo del castillo colocándose frente a Sakura, y entonces el dragón perdió su forma para convertirse en una gran esfera azul celeste que brillaba con gran intensidad.

(N.A: el primer ataque que utilizo Sakura que es "lluvia de cerezo" no fue magia, si no un ataque del brazalete, la magia del "dragón celeste" es producida por la fuerza de Sakura ya que ella es la elegida de su época)

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a detener?!!! ¿Acaso me crees tan débil?!!!- Zad se preparaba para recibir el ataque de Sakura con las dos manos

-No! yo voy a derrotarte, no puedo permitirme perder- gritaba Sakura, en ese momento el dragón se formo en la esfera y la luz celeste brillo aun mas y el ataque se hizo mas fuerte, Zad casi no podía detenerlo, entonces Sakura se repetía que ella podía y el ataque brillo aun mas y aumento de tamaño y cubrió por completo a Zad que soltó un grito desgarrador, cuando el brillo se opaco, Zad se encontraba en el suelo completamente "tostado" y por cada poro de su cuerpo salía humo, Sakura pudo deducir que el ya estaba acabado, y ella sin pensarlo continuo su camino y comenzó a subir corriendo las escaleras...

* * *

(N.A: Ahora chicas pasemos con el mas guapo de todos, si, si adivinaron con SHAORAN!!!, veremos que le va a pasar al pobre)

Shaoran se encontraba caminando por un pasillo muy angosto y en la parte superior de las paredes apenas había espacio para unos candelabros que iluminaban el pasillo, de repente el pasillo empezó a crecer hasta llegar a un tamaño razonable para caminar sin ir apretujado, Shaoran daba un respiro de alivio.

-Por que me tenía que tocar el pasillo mas angosto, ella es mujer y es mas delgada, ella debió de haber venido por aquí- pensaba mientras se detenía a dar un profundo respiro

De repente, de las paredes comenzaron a salir estacas de metal, Shaoran se sobresalto, y después de un rato se incorporo, en ese momento lentamente las paredes comenzaron a juntarse, Shaoran comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, pero el pasillo parecía no tener fin, entonces una idea se vino a su mente justo cuando las estacas lo iban a atravesar.

-¡¡¡Por favor espada aparece!!!- grito Shaoran y la espada verde apareció, rápidamente comenzó a cortar las estacas, por fin pudo visualizar el final del pasillo y comenzó a correr mas rápido para alcanzarlo, mientras cortaba estacas de la pared, pero en ese momento las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse mas rápido y Shaoran no podía partir todas las estacas a su paso y una que otra lograba hacerle un rasguño...

- ¡¡¡Por favor ayúdame brazalete!!!!- entonces el brazalete brillo y un campo rodeo a Shaoran y las estacas que lo tocaban se desintegraban y el logro salir del pasillo justo cuando este se cerraba

-uf eso estuvo cerca, ¿Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Sakura?- piensa Shaoran

Shaoran había llegado a un lugar parecido al del principio pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y Shaoran no podía ver nada y choca con algo, este algo parecía no ser un objeto inanimado.

Entonces las luces se prenden y una mujer muy exuberante aparece frente a el llevando unos trinches en la espalda y un vestido oriental largo con aberturas a los lados, de color rojo intenso, ella se le queda viendo, como analizándolo...

-Lastima que seas mi enemigo, por que eres muy guapo, pero bueno tengo órdenes de matarte y una orden es una orden- dice ella viéndolo muy sensualmente

-Ho que grosera soy, no me presente, soy Zadsuki, la mas fiel al señor Zagard, y creo que a mi me a tocado destrozar tu hermoso cuerpo, será una lastima, pero creedme que lo voy a disfrutar!!!! Jajajajaja- le dijo la mujer a un muy asombrado Shaoran, que en el acto saco su espada.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer eres muy valiente, debo admitir que me gustas mas de lo que esperaba, en verdad que será una lastima tener que matarte!!-

-Ni lo sueñes, he venido aquí a salvar a mi rey, y no pienso rendirme ante nada!!!- le grito Shaoran

-Pues tal ves no te rindas, pero de todos modos morirás!!!!

Sin decir una palabra mas la mujer se lanzo sobre Shaoran, atacándolo con sus dos trinches que la empuñarlas aumentaron considerablemente de tamaño, pero Shaoran logro detener el ataque con su espada y forcejeo un poco con ella hasta que logró quitársela de encima y sus trinches salieron volando, pero ella dio una pirueta y recogió sus trinches y se puso nuevamente en guardia.

-Cielos! Creo que te subestime por tu cara bonita eres mejor de lo que pensaba, cada ves te vuelves mas interesante!!!- le dijo la mujer aventándosele encima para contraatacarlo de nuevo, Shaoran se volvió a defender de todos los ataques que ella hacia pero uno que otro lograba tocarlo, haciendo un daño considerable en el, en ese momento la mujer dejo de atacar y dio una pirueta hacia atrás y junto las manos, parecía estar habiendo una especie de conjuro...

-(veo que esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, tendré que recurrir a mi arma secreta)- pensó la mujer

-¡¡¡Zagad egr rajad!!!!!!!!-grito, y la mujer empezó a desprender un brillo que segó a Shaoran, quien cerro los ojos

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto Shaoran, cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa la mujer se había convertido, en 5 mujeres todas iguales a ella, y el no podía distinguir quien era la verdadera.

-¿Te sorprende verdad? Pues no debería, o bueno tal ves dejare que te sorprendas hoy, ya que este día será el ultimo de tu vida!!!- le grito la mujer, Shaoran estaba realmente sorprendido, pero como caballero que era estaba acostumbrado a pelear con todo tipo de cosas raras, así que adopto un semblante decidido y se puso en guardia, esta ves deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su brazalete le ayudara, ya que se encontraba solo y sin la ayuda de Sakura, en ese instante las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el quien comenzó a defender ataques de todas direcciones, pero eran demasiados y no podía defenderlos todos, así que alguna de las mujeres lograba darle un golpe o rasguño, haciéndolo sangrar mucho.

Después de un rato de atacarlo, las mujeres retrocedieron de un salto y se pusieron en guardia, Shaoran se encontraba muy herido, pero seguía en pie y en posición de guardia, las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el nuevamente, entonces el no lo pensó dos veces y grito...

-¡¡¡Por favor brazalete ayúdame!!!!- y el brazalete brillo y lo rodeo un resplandor verde, todas las mujeres chocaron contra una barrera que las empezó a quemar, entonces una por una comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que solo quedo la verdadera, quien cayo al suelo inconsciente y su ropa estaba algo rasgada, Shaoran pensó que tal ves ya habría acabado con ella pero ella se movió de repente y se levanto...

-No creas que me has vencido, esto será mas difícil de lo que crees, tengo la orden de derrotarte y así lo haré- le dice la mujer, pero parecía que estaba muy cansada, Shaoran ya no sabia que hacer, estaba muy cansado y herido ya no tenia fuerzas, lo único que deseaba era acabar con esa situación...

-HA, se me había olvidado comentarte- le dijo la mujer como desafiándolo

-Tu querida amiga, ya debe de estar muerta, uno de mis compañeros ha ido a matarla, y para esta hora ya debe de estar muerta, jajaja, así que si te preocupas por ella no tienes que hacerlo, ya que ya esta esperándote en el infierno, y tu la acompañaras muy pronto!!!!- le grito la mujer

Shaoran se enojo, no podía soportar lo que había oído, no lo creía, simplemente no podía creer que Sakura estaba muerta, además ella era muy fuerte, la mujer debía estar mintiendo, pero no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación, de rabia contenida, no sabia por que, nunca antes lo había sentido, pero se enojo mucho, el brazalete comenzó a brillar, un aura verde rodeo a Shaoran y el sintió una calidez muy grande en su corazón, entonces sin pensarlo grito...

-¡¡Lobo de viento!!!!!- y un lobo verde apareció en el aire y perdió su forma para convertirse en una esfera verde que fue directo hacia la mujer

-¡¡¡Resplandor oscuro!!!- grito la mujer y una esfera negra se dirigió hacia la de Shaoran, las dos chocaron, parecía que la de la mujer estaba ganando, entonces Shaoran recordó, lo que ella le había dicho de Sakura y una furia lo rodeo.

-¡Esto es por Sakura!!!- grito y la esfera tomo fuerza y comenzó a crecer, hasta tal punto que venció a la de la mujer y la absorbió, la mujer desapareció en medio de la esfera y se desintegro por completo....

Shaoran cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba muy triste por Sakura, entonces recordó lo que ella le había dicho, "que tuviera fe", entonces el uso sus poderes de curación y se curo por completo. Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo que seguía, justo al final había unas escaleras muy grandes, y al llegar ahí se encontró con quien menos esperaba...

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!- grito el mientras corría hacia ella, el la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo en los aires y daba vueltas con ella, ella solo sonreía, estaba feliz de verlo, el la bajo y la abrazo y ella se puso muy roja...

-Me alegra que estés viva, pensé que habías muerto- le dijo el aun abrazándola

-Gra..gracias....- le contesto ella

Entonces el se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y la soltó, poniéndose rojo de los pies a la cabeza, ella solo miraba al suelo, y el no se atrevía a verla a la cara, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-Yo también pensé que habías muerto, y me encontraba en este lugar llorando por que no sabia que hacer!!!- le dijo ella, que al decir esto lo había abrazado, el le respondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por un rato, después ambos se soltaron.

-Creo que debemos seguir el camino y encontrar al rey- dijo Shaoran

-Si tienes razón, hay que encontrarlo y devolver todo a la normalidad- confirmo Sakura

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a subir unas grandes escaleras, que la parecer eran el camino al la torre principal, y tal vez muy pronto se encontrarían con el mismísimo Zagard...

* * *

Hola!!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, ya esta saliendo un poco el romance, pero claro que habrá mucho mas esto solo fue el principio, quiero agradecerles a todas la personas que dejan reviews, me encanta que me dejen reviews!!! Bueno el capi no es muy largo por que ya entre a la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que no dejare de actualizar!!!! Bueno yo me despido y solo les digo que dejen reviews por que el próximo capi viene hasta que tenga 10 mas!!!! SAYONARA

PAN-NANY11


	5. La batalla con Zagard!

HOLA!!!

Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, y espero que sigan dejando reviews y que mi historia les guste, quiero agradecer a todas la personas que han sido muy buenas y me han dejado reviews en cada uno de los capis de esta historia, lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero es que la verdad con la escuela y todo no me queda tiempo para nada, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños y esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro...

Sin mas que decir...

AQUÍ VOY!!!!

* * *

CaPiTuLo 5

LABATALLA CON ZAGARD!!!

Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando por un pasillo directo hacia el pie de unas enormes escaleras, a decir verdad las mas grandes que habían visto ese día, y es que ese día habían visto muchas escaleras, de todos tamaños y formas, en ese justo momento las luces que iluminaban el castillo se apagaron y todo quedo completamente oscuro, al parecer ya era muy tarde y sin la luz jamás podrían avanzar, además Sakura se encontraba muy cansada por todas la peleas que se habían llevado a cabo, y al notar que ningún tipo de monstruo los atacaba pues decidieron descansar un poco al pie de la escalera.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar aquí a que salga el sol, ¿No crees Sakura?- le pregunto Shaoran deteniéndose de golpe

-Tal ves tengas razón, aparte que no veo nada aunque camine no se por donde lo hago- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Shaoran tanteo y después se sentó a un lado de ella y le pregunto algo que lo tenia intrigado...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo el

-Claro- contesto Sakura

-Pues... ¿Por qué cuando te encontré en aquel pasillo frente a las escaleras, te veías tan triste, como si hubieras estado llorando mucho?, se que me dijiste que creíste que yo había muerto pero ¿Era por eso que llorabas, te preocupaste por mi?- le pregunto al fin el

-Yo! Bueno es que, es que...- trato de ocultar Sakura, pero un recuerdo se vino a su mente

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sakura va corriendo por un pasillo y lagrimas invaden sus ojos, no sabe por que pero no puede evitar sentirse desesperada, en su mente resuenan las palabras que aquel hombre le dijo mientras peleaban, "a esta hora tu amigo ya debe de estar muerto", Sakura no lo podía creer, mas bien no quería creerlo, no sabia por que pero no quería creerlo no soportaba la idea de que el, Shaoran estuviera muerto, al llegar al pie de una escalera se detiene y se arrodilla, y sin pensar siquiera comienza a llorar desconsolada, no solo tenia que pelear contra ese tal Zagard, si no que ahora estaba completamente sola, estaba desesperada, en su corazón sentía un vació muy grande que no se podía explicar, y justo en ese momento escucho su voz, el la tomo en sus brazos y le dio vueltas, ella no sabia como había pasado, pero el estaba ahí, vivo frente a ella y después quien sabe como ella ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, el la estaba abrazando, y ella se sentía tan bien así que no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, pero de repente el la soltó.....

FIN DEL FASHBACK

* * *

-Bueno, es que, en realidad,- le decía ella

-Realmente lloraste por mi verdad, Gracias por haberte preocupado, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi, yo siempre he sido frió con toda la gente, y la verdad no se por que contigo no ha sido así, ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también llore por ti, me sentía realmente triste...

-Y no podía explicar por que- dijeron los dos al unísono

-La verdad es que si llore por ti, me sentí muy triste por que pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo, y no quería creer que estabas muerto, no se por que pero me sentía muy mal..- le dice Sakura

-Es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por ti, gracias- le dice Shaoran

Entonces se quedan unos minutos en silencio, ese silencio incomodo que siempre aparece, cuando uno se pone un poco sincero, en ese momento Sakura siente que alguien la abraza, era Shaoran, Ella no sabe que hacer, pero responde el abrazo, hay algo en el , algo que le dice que el no es la persona fría que desde un principio aparento ser, Minutos mas tarde desde las ventanas del castillo se empiezan a visualizar los primeros rayos de sol, y Sakura suelta a Shaoran, y el la ve, y piensa que tal ves el esta un poco desorientado, y que tal ves ella no siente nada por el.

- Perdóname, lo que pasa es que pensé que tal ves tendrías frió- le dice el en manera de disculpa por haberla abrazado

-oh! Pues gracias, creo que no tuve frió gracias a ti!- le contesta ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que como ya podemos ver, debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que subir estas grandes escaleras para llegar con Zagard y rescatar al rey- le dice el poniéndose de pie

-Si creo que tienes toda la razón- le contesta Sakura también poniéndose en pie

Así los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, estuvieron mucho tiempo subiendo y dando vueltas en pasillos hasta que, casi después de una hora de recorrido llegaron a una enorme puerta de mármol con todo tipo de adornos de dragones pintados en ella, Sakura y Shaoran se voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza, ambos gritaron sus conjuros y aparecieron sus espadas, entonces Shaoran se dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par como por arte de magia, justo frente a ellos apareció la silueta de un joven de cabellos largos, a decir verdad no se veía mas grande que ellos, el se encontraba sentado en un trono muy elegante, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rojos largos con un traje de batalla, en tonalidades guindas, el joven se levanto e hizo una seña a la mujer que camino hasta una puerta y la abrió, detrás de ella apareció el rey, que estaba amarrado a una silla, el joven avanzo hasta Sakura, pero Shaoran se posiciono delante de ella para defenderla...

-Vaya, vaya, el joven guerrero quiere jugar al héroe, creo que si supieras quien soy no serias tan valiente- le dijo el joven a Shaoran

- Se quien eres y la verdad no me importa tener que enfrentarte, yo he venido a salvar a mi rey, sea quien sea mi enemigo- le contesta Shaoran mas decidido que nunca

-oh saliste muy valiente, y dime preciosura ¿que haces con este cretino, cuando puedes estar con alguien como yo?- le dice el joven a Sakura

-Lo que haga o no haga no le incumbe, yo puedo estar con quien se me plazca, y aunque usted sea el mismísimo Zagard, no me interesa, hemos venido a salvar al rey- le contesta ella

-oh!!! Me han descubierto, que lastima, pensé que tal ves podría jugar mas tiempo con ustedes, pero ya veo que me será imposible- les dice el joven llamado Zagard

-Mi señor ¿quiere que llame a Silmar, o prefiere que no lo haga?- le dice la mujer de vestimenta de guerrera a Zagard

-Esta bien, hazlo, me servirá de distracción, así tal ves no tenga que pelear yo- dice el dándole la espalda a Sakura y Shaoran y sentándose en su trono

Entonces la mujer se posiciona en el medio de la habitación y empieza a recitar una especie de hechizo mágico, que Shaoran reconoce enseguida,

"_Fuerza de la oscuridad, fuerza de maldad, que en esta vida tu has de reinar, os ordeno regresar y con el bien acabar, convoco al rey de los volcanes oscuros, Silmar el Feroz"!!!!, _

grita la mujer y Shaoran toma a Sakura del brazo y se esconden detrás de un muro.

En ese instante todo el castillo comienza a temblar y el piso se empieza a quebrar, y de el comienza a salir una luz roja, todo el castillo se empieza a derrumbar, pero Zagard se encuentra como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la mujer que había dicho estas palabras se encuentra flotando en el aire y un aura maligna la rodea, todo pasa muy rápido ante los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran, la mujer flotando, el piso abriéndose, y de el saliendo una extraña criatura, una especie de dragón con 2 cabezas color rojizo, que su cola se ven unas navajas muy filosas que son parte de sus escamas, sus ojos son completamente negros y unos cuernos enormes salen de sus cabezas, el horrible ser se posiciona aun lado de Zagard, quien lo acaricia y le dice algo al oído, el animal al recibir su orden suelta una risa horrorosa y empieza a dirigirse al lugar donde se encuentran protegiéndose Sakura y Shaoran...

-HAAAAAAA!!!! ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunta Sakura aterrada por el horrible monstruo que se acerca hacia ellos

-oh no!!!, es SILMAR!!! Un monstruo que esta hecho de maldad pura, todos en el pueblo cuentan leyendas de el, jamás pensé que existiera!!!- le responde Sakura

-Tan real es, que nos esta lanzando bolas de fuego!!! CUIDADO!!!- grita Sakura al ver que el horrible ser había abierto la boca y de ella había salido una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía directo hacia ellos, entonces un milagro ocurrió...

"Escudo Celestial"- se hoyo en la habitación

Los brazaletes de Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron a brillar y un escudo los protegió antes de que la bola de fuego los alcanzara... y la imagen de la mujer que se le había presentado anteriormente a Sakura apareció de nuevo frente a ellos.

-Sakura... por favor no tengan miedo, ese horrible dragón no es mas que una creación de Zagard, ustedes pueden detenerlo, piensen que esta hecho con pura maldad, y lo único con suficiente fuerza como la maldad.....

Y con estas palabras la mujer desapareció, al igual que el campo de fuerza se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Espere por favor, díganos que hacer, díganos!!!!!- le grito Sakura, pero era demasiado tarde , la mujer había desaparecido

Justo en el momento en que el campo de fuerza se desvaneció, el dragón lanzo otra bola de fuego, Shaoran reacciono rápido y saco su espada, pero sabia que no seria suficiente para detener semejante ataque, así que decidió intentar algo mas...

-Lobo de viento!!!!- grito Shaoran y del cielo descendió un lobo color verde y se transformo en una esfera gigante que se dirigió hacia la bola que lanzo el dragón, pero la bola de fuego desintegro con una facilidad sorprendente el ataque de Shaoran entonces Sakura se aventó sobre el y ambos cayeron al suelo cubriéndose del ataque, que les paso rozando por unos centímetros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, nuestros poderes no son suficientes para derrotar a Silmar?!!!- le pregunta Shaoran a Sakura ayudándola a levantarse del suelo

-No lo se, pero debemos pelear no podemos rendirnos, anda separémonos, tiene 2 cabezas tu te encargas de una y yo de otra- le dice Sakura

-De acuerdo, ¿lista? Ahora!!!!!-

Sakura y Shaoran corren en direcciones opuestas y con sus espadas en las manos se ponen en posición de guardia, el dragón al verlos, voltea cada una de sus cabezas a los dos lados, dándole la cabeza derecha la cara a Sakura y la izquierda a Shaoran, entonces el dragón ataca de nuevo, un ataque doble a la ves, para esquivarlo Sakura da unas piruetas en el aire , pero el dragón hace un ademán con una garra y una ráfaga de fuego alcanza a tocar a Sakura en el aire, mientras que Shaoran trata de defenderse con un campo de fuerza del otro ataque del dragón, pero la bola de fuego es muy poderosa y desvanece el campo de fuerza de Shaoran y le da de golpe en el cuerpo, Shaoran sale volando por los aires y se estrella en el techo de la habitación

-Shaoran!!!!!- grita Sakura y por su distracción el dragón la golpea con su cola y le rasga la armadura y la estrella contra el muro izquierdo de la habitación, y cae inconsciente, Shaoran se para rápido del suelo, y se da cuenta que Sakura esta tirada en el suelo en el medio de la habitación y el dragón esta a punto de atacarla, esta desesperado, el dragón es muy fuerte, y sus poderes no son nada a comparación de los de Silmar, el dragón lanza el ataque y esta toma dirección hacia Sakura, Shaoran se desespera, y sin poder hacer otra cosa se interpone entre el ataque y Sakura, en ese momento Sakura abre los ojos y Shaoran deja salir un grito de dolor, el ataque le da en la espalda ...

-NOOOOOOO!!!!! Shaoran- grita desesperada Sakura al verlo recibiendo el ataque

-Gracias a dios estas bien- le dice Shaoran cayendo entre sus brazos

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría- le dice el con la voz muy débil

-Shaoran, por favor resiste, no te rindas, no me dejes por favor- a Sakura se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas

-Estas llorando? ¿Por mi?, no no vale la pena, no lo hagas Sakura, solo promete que estarás bi...en..- con estas palabras Shaoran queda inconsciente en los brazos de Sakura

-Vaya, Creo que tu querido héroe se ha quedado fuera de combate, parece que te ha dejado sola en...- comienza a hablar Zagard pero es interrumpido

-CALLATE!!!!- le grita Sakura que se encuentra de pie apretando los puños y viendo hacia el suelo...

-CALLA, no voy a soportarlo mas, estoy harta de toda tu maldad, de todo el mal que has causado, estoy harta de Ti!!!!, No pienso soportarlo- Un aura rodea a Sakura, el piso comienza a levantarse en pedazos, Sakura al sentir dolor por lo que le había pasado a Shaoran había desatado todo su poder, Un humo azul la rodeo y apareció con su traje de Time captor (na: El que le aparece en el primer capitulo, el que es como el de la obra de la película solo que color celeste con listones rosas) y un aura celeste la rodea por completo...

-¿Qué diablos haces?- le pregunta Zagard

-Pienso derrotarte- le contesta Sakura

-JAJAJAJAJAJ!!! Eso es absurdo, Primero tendrás que derrotar a Silmar!!! Silmar ataca, matala!- grita Zagard

El feroz animal se acerca a Sakura, pero esta se queda sin mostrar miedo alguno viéndolo directamente, el dragón le lanza una bola de fuego gigantesca, que Sakura cambia de dirección con el solo movimiento de la mano, y la bola de fuego va a dar contra el techo que se derrumba en mil pedazos y todos caen encima del dragón, que queda sepultado bajo los escombros, Después de sepultar al dragón Sakura comienza a caminar directo hacia Zagard, pero la mujer que había convocado al dragón se le atraviesa en el camino y se pone en posición de combate, Sakura saca rápidamente su espada, la mujer se ve muy decidida y comienza a atacar a Sakura que con una pirueta esquiva a la mujer y con un movimiento de su mano la lanza por los aires y la estrella contra un muro, después un remolino azul rodea a la mujer convirtiéndose en cadenas celestes que la dejan aprisionada a la pared.

-Cielos, eres muy hábil, pero aun así no me vencerás- le dice Zagard a Sakura y se pone en posición de guardia

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Y con esto se inicia una gran batalla, Zagard hace un conjuro y entre sus manos aparece una espada majestuosa de color negro, y se abalanza sobre Sakura, Sakura lo esquiva y se defiende perfectamente, hasta que el le lanza una esfera de energía que le da a Sakura, y cae al suelo, pero ella se levanta rápidamente y se posiciona para seguir peleando, entonces Zagard le lanza otra esfera de energía, pero esta ves un campo de fuerza celeste la detiene justo antes de que le de Sakura, Zagard da un salto y se aleja de Sakura esta crea un campo de fuerza puesto que Zagard se prepara para lanzar una esfera de energía mas grande, y lo hace, pero la esfera por alguna razón ni siquiera se acerca a Sakura, quien se queda muy desconcertada, hasta que deduce a donde iba a dar la esfera..

-NO! Shaoran, despierta, muevete- pero Shaoran no despertaba y la esfera casi lo tocaba, entonces un campo detiene la esfera, Shaoran se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, pero su brazalete había reaccionado inconscientemente y lo había protegido del ataque de Zagard.

Gracias a la distracción Zagard le lanza un ataque a Sakura sin que ella lo note, pero justo a tiempo se voltea para detenerlo, la pelea sigue hasta alrededor de toda la tarde y ni Zagard ni Sakura daban señales de perder de perder, hasta que Zagard logra darle un ataque de gran fuerza a Sakura, quien queda muy, muy débil.

-Parece que esta pelea se decidirá pronto, tienes una oportunidad, puedo perdonarte la vida, pero solo si te quedas a mi servicio como mi dama de compañía.- le dice el

-Eso jamás, preferiría morir a servirte a ti, y no creas que perderé- le dice Sakura

-Muy bien, entonces te matare-

Zagard le lanza una esfera muy diferente a las demás, esta ves parece mucho mas poderosa que las otras, Sakura se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo apoyándose con la espada en el piso de la habitación, estaba muy débil para mantenerse en pie, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder, tenia que ganar y rescatar al rey, Sakura trata de ponerse en pie, pero le es totalmente imposible, no puede hacerlo, y su fuerza cada ves es menos, entonces ella trata de protegerse con las manos, pero el ataque nunca llega, entonces Sakura levanta la vista, y lo que ve le parece muy extraño, una persona un joven se encuentra de espaldas hacia ella con una ropa muy extraña, al parecer es un traje de príncipe,(na: el que usa Shaoran en la obra de la segunda película solo que de color azul en ves de rojo y con una capa larga, también azul), el joven voltea la cara, y para sorpresa de Sakura es el mismísimo Shaoran que ha reaccionado , entonces Sakura se une a la batalla, y lanza un ataque contra la esfera de Zagard que combinado con el ataque de Shaoran la desintegra en un segundo y el poder va a dar contra Zagard que queda gravemente herido ...

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Shaoran a Sakura

-Si!!! Solo un poco cansada, ¿pero... que paso con tu armadura?- le pregunta ella extrañada por la ropa que trae

-No lo se, pero ceo que eso en este momento no importa, debemos vencer a Zagard

-si- afirma ella

Los dos se ponen en pie y avanzan contra Zagard, quien en el acto se pone en posición de guardia, así, comienza una batalla magistral, entre los dos guerreros del bien y uno del mal, después de un rato de dura pelea, Shaoran y Sakura retroceden unos pasos hacia atrás

-Así jamás lo derrotaremos- le dice el a ella

-Tienes razón, debemos hacer algo, tenemos que hacer un poder mayor al de el!- le dice Sakura

-Si, pero ¿como lograremos hacer eso?- le pregunta el

-Ya se, la única manera es combinando nuestros poderes en uno, solo así nuestro poder será mayor al de el- le contesta ella

-Así que haremos una técnica combinada?-

-Si es nuestra única esperanza- le dice ella

Así ambos entran de nuevo en combate, el lugar donde se encontraba aquel majestuoso y tenebroso castillo se había convertido ya en ruinas debido a la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, todo el castillo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y ellos se encontraban en la cima de tal, que en verdad estaba muy, muy alto, desde ese lugar solo se podían ver nubes y nada mas, Sakura retrocede y deja a Shaoran peleando con Zagard, entonces hace un conjuro...

¡¡¡¡"Poderes del cielo y del agua, yo los convoco, os ordeno rodear a este ser de maldad pura, que la fuerza del bien se convine en una"!!!!!

Un enorme dragón azul descendió desde el cielo y se transformo en una enorme esfera, entonces Shaoran también recito un conjuro...

¡¡¡"Poderes del viento y de las nubes, yo os pido, que su fuerza infinita termine con este enemigo,que para ello no haya barrera alguna, que la fuerza del bien se convine en una"!!!!

Y desde el cielo bajo un enorme lobo que rodea la esfera de Sakura y salio dirigida hasta Zagard, quien al instante creo un campo de fuerza para defenderse, la esfera se impacto en el, pero este se empezó a quebrar, hasta que se rompió por completo, y Zagard tuvo que detener la esfera con las 2 manos, al parecer para Zagard no era una gran molestia tal esfera, pero Sakura y Shaoran estaban batallando para poder enfrentar la fuerza de Zagard.

-¡¡¡NO resisto!!!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Shaoran?- le pregunta Sakura a el

-Tenemos que resistir, debe haber una manera de derrotarlo, debe de haberla!!!- le dice el

-Tal ves tenga que ver con la forma en que nos dijo la "Guardiana de las eras" que derrotáramos a Silmar, dijo que lo único que puede vencer a la maldad pura es...-

-¿Que?, ¿es que?- pregunta Shaoran

-No termino la frase, tal vez quería que lo descubriéramos nosotros- le dice ella

- Entonces, hay que pensar,¿Qué es lo único que puede vencer a la maldad pura?-

-Tal ves estaba hablando de opuestos- le dice ella

-¿Opuestos?- le dice el

-Si opuestos, y mas vale que descubramos cual es el opuesto de maldad pura, por que si no Zagard nos derrotara, esta creando una esfera para contrarrestar la nuestra!!!- le dice Sakura

-Lo único opuesto a maldad pura es... el amor!!!- le dice el

-¿Amor? ¡¿y como se supone que lo vamos a vencer con amor?- le pregunta ella

-ASI!!!- le dice Shaoran que en el cato la besa, pero no un beso cualquiera, el beso mas lleno de sentimientos de ambos, entonces un aura muy grande los comienza a rodear y la esfera se vuelve cada ves mas fuerte y empieza a vencer a la de Zagard.

-¿Cómo es esto posible, como es que su poder puede aumentar tanto?- se dice Zagard, entonces una voz le contesta...

-Es por que solo el verdadero amor puede vencerte, y para tu desdicha entre ellos dos existe amor de verdad...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta Sakura a Shaoran completamente roja

-Por que realmente, yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti, realmente me enamore de tu inocencia y de tu dulzura, y no estoy dispuesto perder contra Zagard, por que no quiero perderte, ahora que te he encontrado, me pienso quedar a tu lado, aunque tu no me ames...

-....... Es que yo.... Yo .... Tu ... creo que tu...-

-No tienes que decir nada solo , tenemos que vencerlo..

-No! escúchame, por primera ves escucha lo que tengo que decir, yo.... Yo también , tu también me GUSTAS!!!!!- le dice ella lanzándose a sus brazos, la esfera comienza a brillar y comienza a crecer y crecer y crecer, hasta tapar por completo a Zagard que desaparece en la nada...

-LO HICIMOS!!!!!!!! LO vencimos- grita Sakura emocionada abrazando a Shaoran quien se encuentra completamente rojo por lo ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos.

-Si, lo hemos vencido..

-No te preocupes, también me gustas y quiero permanecer a tu lado...- le dice esto dándole un tierno beso, que demuestra lo que el uno por el otro sienten

-Gracias- le dice el

* * *

Ellos no se dan cuenta pero una persona los ve desde una parte del castillo

-Vamos tenemos que liberar al rey- le dice Sakura corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encuentra el rey

-si, vamos- dice el

* * *

-Mi señor, se que pronto nos volveremos a ver, lo buscare hasta encontrarlo, se que usted esta vivo, y lo buscare en aquel lugar, donde se que usted estara...

* * *

CONTINUARA!!!!!

Hi!!!!

Queridos lectores, creo que por hoy se me acabo la inspiración, espero que este capi les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo esperare sus reviews, y les agradezco a los que dejen!!!

Porfavor les pido umidemente que lean mis otras historias, por favor lean, El Renacer de una Estrella y una Escencia, El amor prohibido no lo es cuando realmente amas, Y CefirosHope, e primero es un crossover de sakura y muchos mas, el segundo es de rurouni kenshin, y el ultimo obviamente de Las guerreras magicas, por favor leanlos!!! en el proximo capi les voy a poner agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me han dejado reviews en esta historia, gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerla!!!! MATTA NE!!

SAYONARA

PAN-NANY11


	6. Estamos en¡¿la prehistoria!

Hi!!! ¿Como estan todos?

Les agradezco que lean mis historias, y mas que me dejen reviews, espero que en este puentecin que hubo se la hayan pasado muy bien. Bueno quiero agradecerle mucho a Princess-lalaith, mi mejor amigocha por que me ha apoyado desde un principio y me ha ayudado a salir a adelante!!!! Y también por todos los reviews que me ha dejado!!!

Bueno pues empezare con los agradecimientos prometidos en el capi anterior…

Primero que nada a:

La primerísima persona que me dejo un review PERLA!!!! Pues la verdad es que te agradezco mucho que me dejes reviews en todos mis capis, además de que tus lindas frases me encantan, por que una en especial me dio mucho animo cuando andaba un poco depre, me parece que eres una persona muy linda y te agradezco que leas mi fic. Muchas gracias Perla, espero nos escribamos!!!

El segundo es para Celina sosa, También te agradezco que leas mi historia y que padre que te guste, yo me he dado una vueltesita por la tuyas y hay Muchas muy bonitas como destiny, que la verdad esta muy linda, pero espero que la continúes, y espero que la pobre de sakura se quede con Shaoran y que lo que vio sea un malentendido he!!!? Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia y te deseo suerte con las tuyas, yo las seguiré leyendo.

El tercero va para: Ciliegia, me encanta tu nombre y mas por que la cereza es una de mis frutas favoritas jejeje, la verdad espero que le puedas entender a mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo por que la verdad no soy muy buena, pero me gusta escribir y que les guste a ustedes, la verdad después me daré una vuelta por tu historia "Prometo olvidarte", por que se ve muy interesante, te deseo suerte y gracias por leer!!!

El siguiente es para mi amiga lalaith , te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo y que leas mis historias, yo te considero una de las mejores escritoras y todas tus historias me encantan y hay muchas que me hacen llorar, espero que te siga yendo muy bien y gracias por todo tu apoyo y mas que nada por tu amistad Chicos! lean las historias de princess-lalaith!!!

El siguiente es para: Are chan, muchas gracias por leer, aun que creo que te has desaparecido, si sigues leyendo por favor deja reviews por que hay una sorpresa que voy a dar jeje, y además me gusta saber que opinan mis lectores del trascurso y orden de la historia jejeje, bueno te agradezco tu comentario y espero que si sigues leyendo te siga gustando he, muchas gracias!!!!

El Sexto es para Tarem Gracias por pensar que tengo habilidades, me hacen sentir soñada jeje, y sabes que, yo también amo a sonic, But it´s a secret , la verdad si me encanta, y creo que le daré una ojeadita a tu historia, así que ya tienes una lectora mas, espero que sigas leyendo mis historias por que me encanta tener muchos lectores, gracias por leer y dejar reviews y te deseo suerte con tus historias!!!

Pues el que sigue es para nadamas y nada menos que Reiko, Gracias por dejar reviews y muchas gracias por pensar que soy buena, jeje y pues misterio si creo que le voy a meter un poquito jeje, gracias por leer y espero que sigas sintonizando Arigato!!!

El siguiente va para ying fa kinomoto, creo que alguna ves he escuchado ese nombre pero no se donde, bueno de todos modos gracias por leer y dejar reviews y que bueno que apoyas el sys, por que este fic tendrá mucho de eso jeje gracias ying!!

El siguiente es para: tijo-magic, Bueno pues creo que ya le he avanzado y espero que sigas leyendo aunque ya no hayas dejado reviews, por que creo que te gusto, y espero que si!!!! Gracias por tus comentarios y ojala sigas en sintonía!!!!

El que sigue va para Lissss-sia, pues el romance ha comenzado, y espero que siga y próximamente habrá otras parejillas por ahí donde también habrá un poquito de romance jeje, que viva el romance!!!!! Bueno te agradezco que leas y espero lo sigas haciendo!!!!

El siguiente es para Mangalina-Li, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y me parece kawaii que pienses que ta xulo!!!! Gracias espero que sigas leyendo que me daré una vuelta por tu historia de Las card comodín, que se ve muy interesante, y pues creo que ya les hable un poco de mi, claro que si deseas saber algotas solo escríbeme y responderé todas tus dudas y preguntas y tal vez hasta podamos platicar espero sigas leyendo!!!!

El que sigue!!! Andrea Naoko, pariente de naoko? Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusto, espero poder mandarte un mail ok? Para que sepas que he actualizado jeje, bueno gracias por leer y dejar review!!! Arigato

Y vamos con el que sigue, que es para elsacaptor, muchas gracias por leer y pues estoy haciendo lo que puedo para hacer los capis mas largos, lo que pasa es como me dice Tarem en un review, los maestros están dejando mucha tarea y me queda muy poco tiempo, pero de todos modos haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder complacerlos a todos, y pues tratare de hacerlos mas largos ok!!!! Gracias por leer

El que sigue es para Ghia-hikari, gracias por las congratulations, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, y espero que te siga gustando, también espero que muy pronto tangas historias para yo darme una vuelta por ahí y dejarte reviews, Gracias por leer!!

Y el ultimo pero no el menos importante es para Princesaserenity, que bueno que te guste, y eso es lo que da gusto, en verdad, que bueno que des tu punto de vista acerca de lo que te gustaría ver, lastima que ya los hice abrir la boca, pero quien dice que ya se consumo todo!!!!? Jejejejejeje la verdad es que me gusta ser cruel, y quien mejor para hacerlos que se queden juntos si no son Eriol y Tomoyo, efectivamente ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto, junto con otras personitas que ni te imaginas jejejejejeje!!!! La verdad es que será un completo embrollo ya que irán de época en época, pero sin respetar el orden, como podrán caer en el pasado, y su siguiente misión puede ser en el futuro y después la otra, de nuevo en el pasado, eso lo hará mas emocionante no crees? Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews gracias!!!!!

**Ahora viene una sorpresa, he decidido dar un premio cuando termine este fic, para la persona que mas reviews deje, hasta ahora esa persona es Perla!!! El premio será un pequeño video, con imágenes de las parejas mas lindas de anime, que yo misma le mandare al terminar el fic, claro que eso deberá ser a lo largo de la historia, y una de las reglas es que no deben de ser mas de 2 reviews por capi, otra es que ya no se pueden dejar en los capis pasados a menos que sea una nueva lectora, los que ya dejaron pues apresurense y lean. También le pondré un capi en su honor con lo que ella quiera que pase, ósea un epilogo con todo lo que ella quiera!!!! Y si desea continuación la haré, y si no pues así se quedara, Así que chicas apresúrense y lean jeje, bueno espero que sigan leyendo y en verdad les agradezco su apoyo!!!! Que repetitiva soy vdd?**

Bueno muchas gracias por dejar reviews y dentro de otros 5 capis nos vemos con mas agradecimientos…

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños sin mas que decir!!!!!

AQUÍ VOY!!!!!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Estamos en….. ¡¡¡¡¡¿La prehistoria?!!!!!!**_

Reina.- Muchas gracias por regresarme a mi esposo sano y salvo, señorita?

.- Sakura , Sakura kinomoto majestad

Reina.- Sakura le agradezco que haya cumplido su promesa,

Rey.- Y como muestra de agradecimiento.- le dice a Sakura haciendo un ademán con la mano que indica que se arrodille

Rey.- La nombro Lady Sakura!!!!!

La habitación estalla en aplausos y gritos, todos están felices de que el Rey este a salvo, y todo gracias a un apuesto caballero y a una guerrera desconocida…

Reina.-. ¿En verdad no quieren quedarse?.- le pregunta la reina a Sakura y Shaoran

.-Lo sentimos su majestad, pero tenemos unos asuntos muy importantes que atender, y por lo tanto no podemos permanecer en este lugar, lo sentimos.- le responde Shaoran

Reina.- Ya veo, no importa será como ustedes deseen, nuevamente les agradezco que hayan salvado al rey, y cualquier cosa que deseen será atendida por el pueblo y por nosotros, hasta luego

.- Hasta luego su majestad y gracias.- le dice Sakura con una inclinación y se aleja y monta en el caballo que esta esperándola para partir

.-Muchas gracias, le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero debemos partir.- le dice Shaoran besándole la mano

Reina.- ¿Esta seguro de esto Sir Shaoran? ¿Usted tiene aquí todo? ¿Por qué se va?

.- Es muy difícil de explicar su majestad, pero debo irme.- le dice volteando a ver a Sakura montada en el caballo

Reina.- creo que entiendo, que le vaya bien en su viaje sir Shaoran, y cuide a esa valiosa jovencita

.- Así lo haré su majestad, Gracias por todo, y por favor salude al rey de mi parte!!.- y Shaoran sube a su caballo y comienza a alejarse junto con Sakura

Reina.- Creo que aquí, hay algo mas que solo cosas importantes, al parecer, sir Shaoran se ha enamorado, y ¿es correspondido?

.- ¿que fue lo que te dijo la reina?.- le pregunta Sakura a Shaoran

.- Nada importante, y ¿ahora a donde vamos?.-le pregunta curioso el

.- No lo se, por lo regular el brazalete hace su trabajo solo, tal ves tengamos que decir otro conjuro…

…No será necesario…. .- le contesta una voz a Sakura, es la "guardiana de las eras" como la llaman ellos, que se ha aparecido de nuevo frente a los dos como un holograma

.- ¿Y ahora que tenemos que hacer?.- le pregunta Shaoran a la mujer

.- En este momento yo los mandare a una época donde encontraran a su siguiente acompañante, y tendrán que solucionar unos problemitas.- Le contesta ella

.- Pero ¿no se supone que ya acabamos con Zagard?.- le pregunta Sakura

.- Tal ves hayan acabado con Zagard, pero el no es el único que esta buscando destruir las eras, el solo era un títere, así que deben seguir reuniendo a todos los guardianes de sus épocas, recuerda que debes buscar aquel brillo en sus corazones, cuando lo hayan encontrado y hayan terminado con su misión el brazalete los mandara automáticamente a otro lugar donde los necesiten, buena suerte.- y con estas palabras la mujer desaparece y a los dos los empieza a rodear una luz muy brillante que sale de los brazaletes y desaparecen…

* * *

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!.- grita Sakura mientras va cayendo por un lugar desconocido para ella, y al fin cae, sobre un árbol, y gracias a eso no sale lesionada

.-hay , ¿En donde estamos Shaoran? ¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde estas?.- empezó a buscar a Shaoran pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, al parecer el había caído en otro lugar

.- Genial, estoy sola, y en lo que parece la mitad de la jungla, no es justo!!!! Tengo miedo!!!!! Haaaaa, y si se me aparece algún fantasma, no por favor, tengo que encontrar a Shaoran, así que comenzare a buscar!!!!

* * *

.-Ouch!!!!! Eso dolió, pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sakura? ¿DONDE ESTAS? Sakura!!!!!.-

.-Cielos creo que no esta, tal ves ella cayo en otro lugar.- se dice el

.-¿Qué es eso?.- piensa al ver una especie de nubes negran en el cielo

.- Es… humo!!!, tal ves haya una aldea o pueblo cerca, mas vale que me apresure!!!.-

Shaoran se levanta y comienza a caminar en la dirección en que se veía el humo, y al acercarse más y mas comienza a oír unas voces, pero no eran del todo normales…

.- Tu ir comida, yo ir agua, ella hacer preparación de mesa, ya!.- decía lo que se escuchaba como un hombre a varios mas

.- ¿que rayos fue eso?.- se preguntaba Shaoran mientras comenzaba a caminar mas y mas rápido para saber de donde provenían esos extraños ruidos

Después de atravesar unas extrañas plantas que jamás en su vida había visto(Na:Estos como se encuentran con cosas que jamás habían visto, primero escaleras, habitaciones y luego plantas ¿Qué seguirá? jeje), llego a lo que parecía, o lo que intentaba ser una pequeña aldea, pero para su sorpresa sus habitantes no eran comunes y corrientes, estaban vestidos con pieles de animales y tenían un aspecto muy desaseado, al verlos se escondió en un lugar donde no pudieron verlo, Shaoran se impresiono mucho, sabia que muchas cosas raras le habían ocurrido últimamente, pero jamás se imagino que algo de tal magnitud fuera posible, entonces se movió, y los hombres pudieron darse cuenta de su presencia y fueron a casarlo, al encontrarlo, no les pareció muy diferente a ellos, y lo llevaron a sus casas, para interrogarle y descubrir de donde venia.

.- ¿tu de donde venir?, yo ser líder, yo decir si tu vivir o no, ¿tu ser malo? .- le preguntaba a Shaoran el que parecía mas fuerte de todos, Shaoran se encontraba en shock, no sabia que decir ni hacer, se encontraba en donde menos se lo podría haber imaginado, realmente estaba asombrado. El hombre repentinamente comenzó a gritarle muy fuerte cosas que el no podía entender, y tomo una piedra entre sus manos y amenazaba con lanzársela a Shaoran para matarlo, pero fue detenido por una voz.

.-NO! no lo mates, tal ves el servir a nosotros, déjame yo hacer cargo, tu no molestarte por el ¿si?.- le pregunto la mujer al hombre

.-Estar bien! Pero llevarlo tu a tu casa, yo no quererlo aquí.- le dijo esto y salio de lo que era una especie de cabaña hecha con leños, lodo y paja.

.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre ser Mei- ling, ¿cual ser tuyo?.- le pregunto la jovencita a Shaoran

.- Me preguntas que ¿como me llamo? Pues mi nombre es Shaoran!!!.- le contesto el que se encontraba a marrado a un tronco, que era la base de la especie de casa .

.- Persona, yo te desamarrare, y te llevare a mi casa, yo creer que tu Shaoran no ser malo, solo tengo que decir a todos para que ellos creer!.- Con esto la mujer desamarro a Shaoran y lo guió hacia otra casa, que estaba justo enfrente de la del jefe de la aldea.

.- yo aquí vivir.- le dijo la mujer a Shaoran cuando entraron a la casa, ella era muy diferente a las demás, parecía ser como de la época de Shaoran pero criada por esos bárbaros, ella tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura y lo sostenía en dos coletas, su ropa hecha de piel, tenia la forma de una falda y una blusa muy lindos, y ella parecía mas limpia que todos los demás, su aspecto era como de una persona normal.

.- ¿Tu de donde ser? ¿Por qué estar tu aquí?.-le pregunto ella

.- Yo estoy aquí por que… pero un grito desgarrador se hoyo afuera

.-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, atacar, atacar, las bestias venir, correr!!!!!!!

.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- pregunto Shaoran a Mei-ling

.- Monstruos venir a atacar, poco tiempo tener que ellos llegar, jamás nosotros haber visto a esas cosas.- le contesto ella tomando una lanza que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación de la casa donde se encontraban.

.- Así que llegaron hace poco, esto debe ser obra de esos malvados.- pensó Shaoran.- ¡Yo los ayudare a derrotarlo!!!.- le dijo el

.- ¿Tu ayudar? ¿pero que poder hacer tu para ayudarnos?.- le dijo Mei-ling

.- Mas de lo que tu crees… mas de lo que tu crees.- le contesto el y los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a ayudar a todos los que se estaban defendiendo del ataque de esas bestias.

Los monstruos eran una especie de pterodáctilos y eran dirigidos por unos trolls en miniatura, eran los animales más horribles que Shaoran nunca había visto, y al parecer eran muy torpes, los hombres de la aldea los atacaban lanzándoles piedras y lanzas con punta de piedra, pero no surtían mucho efecto, ya que la piel de los enormes monstruos era muy gruesa y resistente.

.- Por favor espada aparece!!.- grito Shaoran y su espada apareció en sus manos, los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor se quedaron con la boca abierta, Mei-ling pudo verlo desde lejos, pero ella siguió peleando con unos monstruos que se encontraban en tierra, ya que ella era muy hábil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos.

Shaoran comenzó a pelear y empezó a lanzar sus conjuros contra los monstruos y estos huyeron al ver la fuerza de este, todos los habitantes del pueblo se pusieron felices y cargaron a Shaoran sobre sus hombros, Mei-ling lo observaba muy impresionada por la fuerza que tenia, el líder de la aldea se acerco a Shaoran y todos los hombres que lo cargaban lo soltaron entonces el jefe hablo…

.-Tu, ser buen hombre, nos ayudaste, poder quedarte aquí.- y todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos, la gente se encontraba feliz, ya que cada ves que los monstruos llegaban a atacar a la aldea había muchas perdidas antes de que los monstruos se rindieran y se marcharan y ahora no había habido ninguna perdida y esperaban que Shaoran pudiera seguir ayudándolos.

.- Tu ser muy fuerte.- le dijo Mei-ling cuando ya estaban en su casa

.- Gracias! Espero que esos monstruos no vuelvan a atacar, por cierto ¿No ha llegado otra persona extraña al pueblo?.- le dijo el

.- No, tu ser única persona extraña.- le contesto ella extrañada por aquella pregunta

.- mmmmm que lastima.- dijo .- Al parecer Sakura sigue sin haber encontrado esta aldea, donde estará, ojala que no le haya pasado nada.- pensó

.- Jefe ofrecer fiesta en tu honor mañana, tu tener que ir.- le dijo Mei-ling sacándolo de sus pensamientos

.- si claro.-

.- ¿Qué tener tu?.- le pregunto Mei-ling al notar que el estaba preocupado

.- Lo que pasa es que yo venia con una amiga y no se donde esta, y la verdad estoy preocupado.-

.- No preocupar, después ir a buscarla, ahora dormir para mañana despertar bien.- le consoló ella

.- Tienes razón, mejor hay que dormir.- y se acomodo en una piel de oso que le dio Mei-ling para que se durmiera, y dentro de unos minutos se quedo completamente dormido

.- El ser muy guapo.- suspiro Mei-ling mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LUGAR MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…

.- oh cielos, que lugar mas raro, estas plantas son tan raras, nunca las había visto, ¿a que lugar nos habrá enviado la guardiana? Y peor aun, ¿Dónde estará Shaoran?, bueno con que no me encuentre con un fantasma todo estará perfecto.- entonces Sakura oye un ruido que proviene de entre los árboles

.-qqqqque… ffue e… e…eso!!!!!.- grita Sakura y en el acto saca su espada

De entre los árboles sale una enorme manada de orcos, bestias horribles con caras de formes, en las manos llevaban armas fabricadas con huesos y estaban completamente bañados en lodo, y al verla se lanzaron sobre ella, Sakura comenzó a defenderse y a lanzar conjuros a diestra y siniestra, los orcos venían de todas direcciones, Sakura se estaba cansando, eran demasiados para ella, entonces dejaron de atacar, y abrieron paso a lo que parecía el líder, Sakura estaba en posición de guardia y muy alerta a los movimientos de los orcos, un enorme orco se podía divisar entre ellos, iba cubierto con una capa hasta la boca, y sus enormes ojos eran completamente negros, se acerco a Sakura y la examino por unos segundos, luego hablo y dijo algo en una lengua que Sakura no podía entender, en el acto los orcos la tomaron de las manos y pies y la amarraron, uno la golpeo en la cabeza y Sakura quedo inconsciente….

* * *

.- Despertar Shaoran despertar!!!.- oía Shaoran entre sueños

.-Ya voy mama, 5 minutitos mas por favor.- decía el

.-¡Yo no ser tu mama, yo ser Mei-ling, Despertar ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- le gritaba Mei-ling agarrándolo del cuello y zangoloteándolo muy fuerte

.- he ¿que? Que ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?.- preguntaba Shaoran

.-Estar con Mei-ling.-

.-ah si es verdad, lo siento, es que estaba un poco aturdido, ¿Podremos ir a buscar a mi amiga?.- le pregunto el

.- Hoy tener que preparar fiesta, mañana ir con el ermitaño de la montaña y preguntar por tu amiga!.- le dijo ella

.- ¿El ermitaño de la montaña? ¿Quien es el?.- le pregunto extrañado Shaoran

.- El ser hombre sabio, el vivir solo en la montaña, pero el saber todo lo que pasa en isla!.- le contesto Mei-ling

.-¿En la isla?!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Estamos en una isla?!!! No puede ser, ¿como es posible?

.- Si esta ser la isla Frya.-dijo Mei-ling con una gran sonrisa

.-¿Isla frya? no lo puedo creer, estamos en una isla, cada segundo que pasa estoy mas seguro de donde hemos caído.- se dijo en vos alta Shaoran

.- No entender lo que decir.- le dijo ella con cara de inocente

.- No te preocupes no es nada!.- le dijo el riéndose

.-Deber ir a preparar fiesta, vamos, vamos!.- lo tomo del brazo y salio con el fuera de la cabaña

Había mucha gente con comida y muchas flores muy raras corriendo por todo el lugar, Mei-ling siguió guiando a Shaoran hasta que salieron de la aldea y llegaron a una pequeña plaza de celebraciones que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la aldea y unos cuantos metros mas allá se podía ver la montaña del ermitaño, en la plaza se veía una gran mesa con comida de todo tipo, también había una especie de tambores hechos con la piel de animales, todo el lugar estaba adornado con flores de todos colores, Shaoran se sorprendió de lo maravilloso que se veía el lugar, no se esperaba que esa gente fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

.- ¿Estar bien? yo ayudar a decorar, ¿tu gustar?.- le pregunto ella algo nerviosa

.- Claro, me encanta, es muy bonito, realmente les agradezco.- le dijo el apreciando todo el lugar

.-¡Que bueno que a ti gustar!.- le dijo Mei-ling muy feliz y salio corriendo a terminar de adornarlo todo

.- Definitivamente esa chica no pertenece a este lugar, la verdad es que no se parece a ninguno de los habitantes de la aldea, me pregunto ¿como es que ella llego a este lugar?!.- dijo el para si mismo

La tarde paso muy rápido mientras todos las personas de la aldea terminaban los preparativos para la gran celebración, Shaoran trato de ayudar en lo que pudo, pero cada que lo intentaba Mei-ling se lo impedía diciéndole que el era el invitado de honor y que no podía hacer nada, o al menos intentaba decírselo.

Por fin llego la noche y prendieron fogatas para poder ver, unos aldeanos comenzaron a tocar canciones con los tambores, solo eran para dar un poco de ambiente al lugar, todas la personas se encontraban comiendo, todos se veían muy felices, en especial Shaoran que se veía disfrutaba de la velada. Pero no dejaba de pensar en como podía estar Sakura, ya habían pasado dos noches y no sabia nada de ella, pero tal ves al irle a preguntar al ermitaño seguro le diría donde estaba, así que decidió disfrutar lo mas posible la gran fiesta.

Después de un rato el jefe de la aldea se paro al centro de la plaza y se dispuso a hablar, todos se callaron y pusieron mucha atención.

.-Nosotros venir hoy, en honor de Shaoran, el ser fuerte y salvar nuestra aldea, nosotros estar agradecidos con el, por favor aplausos por Shaoran.- dijo el jefe de la aldea a todos y ellos enseguida aplaudieron y gritaron de felicidad

.-¡Tocar!!!.- concluyo el jefe, y los músicos comenzaron a tocar música diferente y mas movida, los hombres y mujeres se pararon y decidieron ir a bailar una extraña danza, parecía mas bien como que estaban hipnotizados . Entonces Mei-ling se acerco a Shaoran y lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo hasta lo que era la "pista de baile" y comenzó a bailar la extraña danza, a Shaoran no le quedo mas que tratar de imitar aquella danza, la verdad es que era muy divertido y no podía pasársela mejor, toda la noche estuvieron celebrando, y ya entrada la madrugada se fueron a casa a descansar, Shaoran estaba muy cansado así que se metió rápido a dormir, pero Mei-ling se quedo un rato a fuera apreciando las estrellas, ella se preguntaba si Shaoran podría fijarse en alguien como ella, pero descartaba la posibilidad ya que los últimos dos días había estado muy preocupado por la persona con la que viajaba, que además de todo era una chica, y pensando así se metió a la casa, y al ver que Shaoran ya dormía decidió imitarlo y se acostó y pronto se quedo dormida.

.-Shaoran…. fue lo ultimo que salio de su boca antes de quedarse completamente dormida

* * *

Sakura despertó los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba, era una mazmorra, ella estaba encadenada a la pared de manos y pies, y tenia un trapo en la boca, no podía moverse y las cadenas con las que la tenían prisionera le lastimaban las muñecas y tobillos, se encontraba sola, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormida y se sentía muy triste por que Shaoran no había ido a salvarla, estaba empezando a pensar que tal ves el, ya no se acordaba de ella. Decidió dormir otro rato y esperar a que un milagro ocurriera.

En el momento en que Sakura cerro los ojos para dormir la puerta del calabozo donde se encontraba prisionera se abrió, y el mismo orco que había aparecido en el bosque estaba en ese momento en la puerta, se acerco lentamente hacia Sakura, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo en ese misterioso idioma que Sakura no entendía, y le gritaba como si esperara que ella lo entendiera, Sakura escupió el trapo que tenia en la boca y no soporto mas escuchar a ese hombre y hablo.

.- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo!!!!!!!.- le grito desesperada

.- ¡Desáteme! no quiero estar aquí!!! .- le grito nuevamente

.-oh vaya!!! Pensé que tal ves me entenderías!.- le dijo al fin el orco con una voz ronca y escalofriante

.-¡¡¿Así que desde un principio pudo hablarme en mi idioma y no lo hizo?!!!!.- le dijo ella indignada

.-Ya te lo dije, pensé que me entenderías, además no tengo por que darle explicaciones a una prisionera.- le dijo el

.-Y ¿Se puede saber por que me ha capturado?.- le desafió ella

.- ¡Pues por que has invadido mis tierras!!!!.- le grito el

.- ¡Yo no vi por ningún lado un letrero con su nombre!!!!!.- protesto

.-¡Esas son mis tierras!!! y yo ¡capturo en ellas a quien yo quiera!!! Además, eres muy linda y me servirás de esclava, en la tarde iremos a robar mujeres a la aldea , y por lo que vi sabes pelear muy bien, así que nos ayudaras.- le dijo el dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

.- Si lo haces bien, tal ves te de un poco de comida.- le dijo justo antes de salir de la habitación

.- Y mas te vale hacerlo bien, por que creo que debes tener hambre ¿no es así?.- le pregunto el y cerro la puerta

.-Maldito.- dijo Sakura

No podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado la habían capturado tan fácilmente, pero era mas que obvio que ella no podría contra todo un ejercito de malvados orcos , además todos eran muy fuertes, y Sakura estaba muy agotada de la batalla que acababa de librar hacia unas cuantas horas contra Zagard, en ese momento se quedo de nuevo sola en la habitación, y se sentía muy mal de no poder estar al lado de Shaoran, pero tal ves habían caído en lugares separados por alguna buena razón, se limito a pensar y de nuevo se quedo completamente dormida…

* * *

.-Vamos, caminar rápido, caminar que no llegar con ermitaño, no poder quedar de noche en montaña por que ser peligrosa.- le decía Mei-ling a Shaoran mientras caminaban con rumbo a ver al ermitaño

.-y ¿de verdad ese hombre sabe todo acerca de la isla?.- le dijo el muy curioso

.- Claro, el no ser normal, jamás yo ver su cara, pero ser muy sabio!!!.- le dijo ella

.-¿Sabes una cosa? Tal ves deba enseñarte a hablar correctamente.- le dijo el

.- ¿Correctamente?.- cuestiono ella

.- Si, usar las palabras correctas en las oraciones correctas, como yo!.- le explico Shaoran

- Yo hablar, y con eso conformar.- le respondió ellas y continúo caminando

.- Se dice, yo se hablar y con eso me conformo.- le corrigió Shaoran

.-¿Yo..se hablar.. y con eso me… conformo?.- le pregunto Mei-ling

.-¡Si!!! ¡lo haces bien!!.- le felicito Shaoran

.-Creo que deber ir con el ermitaño rápido.- dijo Mei-ling y comenzó a caminar mas rápido

.-Se dice, creo que debemos ir con el ermitaño rápidamente.- le corrigió nuevamente

.-¿yo intentare hablar mejor?.- le dijo ella algo dudosa

.-si, si, vas mejorando, continuemos el camino y te seguiré enseñando.- le dijo el

Así los dos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al pie de la montaña, y comenzaron a subir por un lugar escondido que tenia una escalinata natural y facilitaba el ascenso.

* * *

Sakura sintió que le caiga agua en la cara, al abrir los ojos se encontró con que el malvado orco la estaba arrojando agua con una cubeta para despertarla.

.-¡¿Por qué hizo usted eso?!!!!!!!!!.- le pregunto

.-Por que no despertabas, es hora de ir a cazar a las mujeres de la aldea.- le explico el

.-¡Pues no pienso ayudarlo!!!.- grito Sakura

.-Lo harás quieras o no.-

.-Pues no lo haré.- La dijo ella

.- ¡Claro que si, si no lo haces morirás de hambre!!!!!.-

.-¡No me importa, no lo haré!!!!.-

.-¡Claro que si! ¡Zigad egr rajad!!!.- grito el hombre y lanzo un rayo a Sakura y este se convirtió en un brazalete y se coloco en la mano de Sakura

.-Si no obedeces mis ordenes ese brazalete hará que explotes en miles de pedacitos, así que o obedeces o te mueres, y no precisamente de hambre, jajajajaja!!!!.- se rió y ordeno que soltaran a Sakura, dos orcos entraron y uno desato sus piernas y el otro sus manos, y la guiaron apuntándole con lanzas hasta la salida del calabozo.

.-¡Traigan un caballo para la doncella!!!.- dijo el jefe de los orcos

.- Mi nombre es Zadiuron, y será un placer trabajar con usted.- le dijo al oído a Sakura

.-Lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- le dijo ella

.-¿Dígame cual es su nombre?.- le pregunto mientras la forzaba a subir al caballo que habían traído para ella

.- ¿No creo que le importe?.- le contesto Sakura.- y no entiendo por que tan de repente se comporta tan amablemente conmigo.- le dijo ella

.-Si le estoy preguntando es por que me importa, y me porto así por que usted será un elemento valioso para mi ejercito conquistador.- murmuro Zadiuron

.- Pues mi nombre es Sakura, y no creo que dure mucho en su "ejercito".- dijo ella muy segura de poder escapar

.-ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos…. dijo el

* * *

.-¿Ya vamos a llegar?.- pregunto Shaoran

.-¡Aun no!.- le dijo Mei-ling .- Ya casi estamos en la sima.- dijo

.-¡Vaya ya hablas mejor! ¡Aprendes rápido!.- se emociono Shaoran

.-Gracias.- le dijo ella.- hemos llegado

.- ¡ahora solo hay que buscarlo!.- exclamo Mei-ling

.-¿A quien? ¿al ermitaño?.- dijo .-¿Todavía después de subir hay que buscarlo? genial no puede ser.-

.- ¡Si tenemos que buscar, por este pequeño bosque que esta aquí, el se esconde ahí!.- explico ella

.-Genial ahora tengo que buscar a un viejo loco que dice que lo sabe todo, ¡ni siquiera se como es!.- decía Shaoran con cada paso que daba

.- Calma lo encontraremos.- decía Mei-ling

.- Vaya, al parecer ya puedes hablar mucho mejor, eso será bueno, aunque .-

Así continuaron caminando un buen rato hasta que Shaoran logro oír algo.

.-jijijiji!! no me encontraran.- se hoyo

.-¿Es usted?.- pregunto Mei-ling.- ¡por favor, permítanos hablar con usted buscamos a alguien!!!.- explico ella

.- ¡Solo les diré que a quien buscan esta donde menos lo esperan!.- les contesto y después de eso la voz se apago, pero un grito desgarrador se hoyo desde la aldea al pie de la montaña

.-oh no la aldea, tenemos que irnos.- le grito Mei-ling a Shaoran

.-¡Pero aun no sabemos donde esta Sakura!!!.-

.-ya te lo ha dicho esta donde menos te lo esperas.- le dijo ella jalándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo para bajar de la montaña del ermitaño

.-Después iremos a buscarla, te lo prometo.- le dijo para excusarse

.-Esta bien.- dijo Shaoran de mala gana

* * *

En la aldea las mujeres corrían en todas direcciones, ya que eran perseguidas por los orcos y eran capturadas y encerradas en una jaula.

.-Tal ves no será necesario que pelees Sakura, ya que aquella guerrera que nos causa problemas no ha aparecido!.- le dijo Zadiuron a Sakura

.-Demonios, como saldré de esto.- dijo ella para si misma

.-¡Alto!!!, no hagas daño a los aldeanos.- grito Mei-ling mientras se aventaba a los orcos y los golpeaba

.-¡SAKURA!!!!!!.- grito Shaoran al verla en el caballo

.-Shaoran, ¡ayuda!!.- le dijo y señalo el brazalete que se encontraba en su mano

.-¿Qué haces ahí?!!.- le pregunto el

.-Me tienen secuestrada, por favor derrótalos!!!.- suplico Sakura

.-¿Asi que ella es tu amiga?.- le pregunto Mei-ling a Shaoran

.- Si es ella.- contesto el y se dispuso a entablar batalla con los orcos

.- Ya veo por que estabas tan preocupado por ella.-penso Mei-ling al ver que Sakura era muy linda

Zadiuron se percato de la presencia de Mei-ling y llamo a Sakura

.-Necesito que te deshagas de ese estorbo, nunca me ha permitido tocar a las aldeanas, y se que para ti será muy fácil deshacerte de ella.- le dijo el

.-¡No! no puedo matar a nadie, no puedo hacer eso.- Le dijo Sakura rehusándose a cumplir sus ordenes

.-¡Pues es la vida de ella o la tuya!!!!.- Le grito Zadiuron golpeándola y tirándola del caballo que montaba

.-¡no! No puedo hacer eso!!!.- le dijo ella muy segura

.-¡SAKURA!!! ¿Estas bien?.- se hoyo que Shaoran le gritaba al ver que Zadiuron la había tirado del caballo

.-¡No lo voy a hacer no pienso matar a nadie, ni mucho menos a esa mujer!!!.- le dijo ella

Zadiuron bajo del caballo y se dirigió hacia Sakura, lentamente, se le quedo viendo y en sus manos apareció una especie de control.

.-¡Si yo presiono este botón, tu explotas en mil pedazos, si no quieres morir tendrás que pelear!!!.- le dijo el amenazándola

Mei-ling que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí pudo entender todo a la perfección, y se acerco a Zadiuron.

.-Así que No tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentarme tú, y tienes que mandar a gente inocente a hacer tu trabajo sucio.- le pregunto ella

.-No precisamente, simplemente quiero probar su fuerza.- le contesto Zadiuron

Shaoran que también había escuchado se acerco a la escena.

.-¡No permitiré que obligues a Sakura a pelear!.- le grito el apuntándole con la espada

.-¡No Shaoran, no lo hagas!.- le grito Sakura

.-Vaya, pero que cosas, parece que MI bella Sakura tiene un galancete, que lastima, por que en cuanto ella me desobedezca y yo apriete este botón ella ¡explotara!!!.- le dijo apuntando hacia el control que estaba en su mano

.-¡¿QUE?!.- Pregunto Shaoran desconcertado

.-Lo que oíste, así que o tu amiga pelea contra ella o Sakura se muere.-

Shaoran no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Sakura, por la cual sentía algo que no podía explicar, y por el otro estaba su amiga que había creído en el y que gracias a ella no lo habían matado.

.-¡Peleare!.- grito Mei-ling

.-¿Qué dices?.- le dijo Shaoran

.-No podemos dejar que tu amiga muera, después de todo no has dejado de preocuparte por ella.- le contesto

.-Esta bien, ¡Sakura!, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos.- le grito Shaoran a ella

.-¿Así que la ayudaran? esto lo tengo que ver.- dijo Zadiuron

.-Si Sakura peleara con Mei-ling, yo peleare contigo.- le propuso Shaoran a Zadiuron

.-Me parece esplendido, así será un duelo doble jajajajajajajaja

* * *

CONTINUARA…

¡¡Hi!!!

Creo que me emocione un poquito, lo iba a hacer mas largo pero pensé que tal ves se cansarían de leer, este es el capi mas largo que he hecho, ojala les haya gustado, les agradezco a todos por leer y espero que dejen reviews, recuerden en concurso de los reviews que mencione mas arriba!!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes ya tengo 30 reviews, jamás pensé llegar a tanto, los adoro!!!! Así que ya saben dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capi!!!!!

PAN-NANY11


	7. Nuevos aliados, el fénix y el unicornio

Hi!

Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado tanto como a mi, en este capi quiero mandarle un saludo a DANY que me dejo un review con su opinión del concurso que organice en mi fanfic, la verdad es que me encanta que la gente sea sincera y de su opinión, la verdad el concurso no lo hice por comprar reviews si así se interpreto, solo lo hice como una gran celebración, por que no tengo ni 3 meses en fanfiction y ya tengo mas de 30 reviews, a parte yo creo que si la gente no tiene la verdadera intención de dejar un review no lo deja, por que si te fijaste el premio no es una gran cosa que todos quieran, no me enoje contigo, simplemente te estoy explicando las cosas, la verdad es que me dejaste muy satisfecha por que muy pocas personas se atreven a decir lo que piensan, no quise que mal interpretaran el concurso, por que me han dejado muy feliz con los reviews y sus comentarios, hare un capi de 18 paginas! Muchas gracias...

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, solo la historia que fue creada sin fines de lucro.

Sin mas que decir

AQUÍ VOY!

Nacen unas nuevas mejores amigas

Capitulo 7

.-Si Sakura peleara con Mei-ling, yo peleare contigo.- le propuso Shaoran a Zadiuron

.-Me parece espléndido, así será un duelo doble jajajajajajajaja

.-Pues entonces prepárate para ser derrotado.- le grito Shaoran y saco su espada

Sakura se rehusaba a pelear pero entonces Mei-ling se lanzo al ataque y a Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que defenderse del ataque y saco su espada para pelear, así, comenzó una gran batalla, mientras Shaoran luchaba arduamente contra el temible Zadiuron, Sakura se batía en un duelo desafiante con Mei-ling debido a que ambas trataban de que el duelo pareciera de lo mas real, pero a la ves intentaban no hacerse daño, Shaoran no podía concentrarse del todo, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura y Mei-ling, y su preocupación le había acarreado una desventaja enorme, ya que Zadiuron se había aprovechado y Shaoran tenia muchas heridas, entonces lo que mas temía paso, Zadiuron lo golpeo tan fuerte que Shaoran cayo al suelo inconsciente.

.-¡¡¡No! Shaoran.- grito Sakura

.-Sígueme la corriente.- Le sugirió a Mei-ling

Sakura comenzó a pelar mas arduamente contra Mei-ling, pero un movimiento de esta hizo que Sakura saliera volando por los aires justo a un lado de Shaoran, Mei-ling no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a pelear contra Zadiuron, en el momento en que Zadiuron se volteo, Sakura abrió los ojos y curo a Shaoran con los poderes de su brazalete.

.-¿por qué no te quitas ese detonador con ayuda del brazalete?.- le pregunto el ya despierto

.-Por que es imposible, esta incrustado a mi piel, y la magia de mi brazalete no puede quitármelo, necesitamos en control que tiene Zadiuron para poder quitármelo.- le contesto ella que inmediatamente se volvió a hacer la desmayada.

Shaoran se lanzo a la pelea, debido a que Mei-ling llevaba las de perder, entonces ambos se pusieron a pelear, Sakura estaba desesperada de no poder hacer nada, y ni siquiera poder estar ahí para apoyarles, debido a que si despertaba, Zadiurn la obligaría a pelear de nuevo contra Mei-ling.

Zadiuron estaba muy molesto de no poder deshacerse de ninguno de los dos así que decidió atacar a Mei-ling y exterminarla de una ves por todas, y le lanzó un ataque muy poderoso, pero Shaoran se atravesó y el ataque le dio a el, fue lanzado por los aires y se estrello con una de las cabañas de la aldea, cayo al suelo y un pequeño charco de sangre se extendió alrededor de el, Sakura pudo verlo, y se levanto rápidamente a ayudarlo, entonces enfureció y corrió hacia Zadiuron para atacarlo, pero este pudo accionar el detonador justo antes de que Sakura lo golpeara con la espada, y la explosión no destrozo a Sakura en mil pedazos, pero la lanzo por los aires muy dañada, y se estrello contra una gran roca.

Mei-ling quedo completamente muda, no podía moverse de la impresión, lo que mas le dolió fue ver que Shaoran esta en el piso y parecía estar muerto, un dolor muy grande la rodeo y volteo a ver a Zadiuron con una mirada que mostraba decisión.

.-Ya basta Zadiuron, Ya estoy harta de que mates a mis amigos, de que le hagas daño a mi familia, ya basta, ya has hecho suficiente daño.- le dijo

.-Vaya, la salvaje ya puede hablar, me pareció que nunca lo ibas a poder lograr.- le dijo el con los brazos cruzados

.-YA basta Zadiuron, ya es suficiente, ¡¡¡Ya es suficiente!.- al pronunciar estas palabras el cuerpo de Mei-ling brillo, y el brazalete de Sakura también, un brillo se desprendió de el y se metió en el cuerpo de Mei-ling, entonces le apareció un brazalete, y una armadura roja con adornos en dorado, con unas botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color, su cabello seguía siendo negro, pero con la luz se podían visualizar tonalidades rojas, Mei-ling estaba tan furiosa que despedía un aura roja por todo el rededor de su cuerpo.

.- ¿No permitiré que sigas dañando a las personas que son importantes para mi!.- y con esto se lanzó a la pelea

.-¿Crees que con ese nuevo trajecito podrás derrotarme?.- le pregunta Zadiuron

.-¿Nuevo traje? ¿De que hablas? Oh Dios , ¿Que es esto?.- Mei-ling acababa de percatarse de su nueva apariencia

.-Mmmm ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó Sakura que despertaba después del golpe que había recibido.

.-¿Mei-ling? –Acaso es ella otra elegida- pensó Sakura, Mei-ling, trata de concentrarte y gritar lo que te dicte tu corazón,Hazlo solo hazlo- le recomendó Sakura

.-¿Lo que dicte mi corazón?.- repitió sin entender .- Lo que mi corazón me dicte, ¿qué es lo que me dicta, Que defenderé a los seres que mas quiero!

.-¡¡¡Por los poderes que en mi veo te ordeno defiendas a los que mas quiero!.- gritó y su brazalete brilló, una majestuosa lanza con hermosos adornos en rojo apareció frente a ella, esta sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó entre sus manos y se apresuro a atacar a Zadiuron quien se defendió al instante.

.-Pareces muy segura de ti misma, ¿De verdad crees poder ganar?.- le preguntó muy confiado

.-Claro que estoy segura.- y comenzó una gran batalla, Mei-ling peleaba muy bien, y no dejaba hacer ningún movimiento a Zadiuron, lo tenia completamente inmovilizado, lo atacaba sin cesar y no le daba tiempo de descansar, Sakura se apresuró a ayudar a Shaoran, que estaba muy herido, mientras tanto Mei-ling seguía peleando arduamente contra Zadiuron que a pesar de estar acorralado no parecía estar preocupado, confiaba demasiado, en su poder como para estarlo.

Zadiuron le siguió un buen rato la corriente a Mei-ling hasta que se hartó, y la lanzó por los aires de un solo golpe, esta fue a dar contra una gran roca, Sakura se levanto a duras penas, estaba muy herida, pero no podía permitir que un patán como Zadiuron se saliera con la suya, así que llamó a su espada y se puso a pelear con Zadiuron, a quien le fue muy fácil derrotarla debido al estado de esta, Shaoran abrió los ojos en el instante en que Sakura era brutalmente golpeada por Zadiuron, sin pensarlo 2 veces se paro y saco su espada, el apenas se podía mantener en pie y sangre corría por su armadura, Sakura pudo alcanzar a divisar la silueta de Shaoran justo en el momento en que ella caía inconsciente al suelo, entonces Shaoran enfureció ...

.-¡Maldito!.- grito.- ¡Lobo de viento!.- un lobo verde descendió de los cielos, y se convirtió en una esfera de energía y atacó a Zadiuron, este fue lanzado por los aires, pero cayo de pie, inmediatamente corrió hacia Shaoran y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Shaoran se arrodillo en el suelo agarrándose el estomago, entonces Zadiuron lo tomo del cabello y comenzó a golpearle la cara una y otra ves, Mei-ling no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente desconcertada , jamás había conocido a un ser tan poderoso, al menos Zadiuron nunca había peleado con ella y nunca demostró ese gran poder.

.-Mei...Mei-ling, por favor, ayuda a Shaoran, yo se que puedes hacerlo, eres la única esperanza, por favor, ten fe, confía en ti.- esas fueron las únicas palabras que fue capaz de pronunciar Sakura antes de volverse a desmayar

.-Pero... ¡Pero yo no puedo, ni siquiera se como pasó todo esto, yo no puedo hacerlo.- se dijo a si misma, pero vio como Shaoran era golpeado por Zadiuron y se armó de valor, se puso de pie, y entonces repitió las palabras que habían salido de su corazón momentos antes...

.-¡Por los poderes que en mi veo, te ordeno defiendas a los que mas quiero!.- su lanza roja apareció, y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Zadiuron quien dejo caer bruscamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Shaoran al suelo.

.-Ya veo que has recuperado tu valor, pero no creas que me vas a ganar, te será imposible como lo ha sido para tus amigos.- le dijo

..- No pienso perder, la fe es mi mas preciado tesoro, yo ganare esta pelea por que lucho por el bien!.- entonces el brazalete resplandeció, era un brillo muy cálido, y llenaba de protección y seguridad el corazón de Mei-ling

.-¡Fuego sagrado del Fénix!.- gritó ella sin pensar, un hermoso fénix rojo apareció de la nada, se transformó en una enorme esfera, y se abalanzó sobre Zadiuron

.-¡Jamás me ganarás niña ingenua! ¡Te será completamente imposible!.- siguió insistiendo

.-¡¡¡lo lograré, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño, jamás lo permitiré, protegeré a las personas que quiero!.-gritó, y la esfera se hizo mas y más grande, hasta que cubrió por completo a Zadiuron, que cayó al suelo con humo saliéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Mei-ling se arrodillo, llorando, ya no había nada que hacer por sus amigos, en ese instante oyó la voz de Sakura.

.-¡Shaoran! ¡SHAORAN!.- gritaba desesperadamente Sakura sacudiendo su cuerpo, Shaoran apenas pudo abrir los ojos, volteo hacía Sakura y acarició su mejilla..

.-Por favor, por favor, un te mueras.- le pidió ella con lagrimas en los ojos

.-Tranquila, no te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que solo podía ofrecerle a ella, solo a ella

Mei-ling veía la escena desde el lugar donde antes había estado arrodillada, ahora entendía cual era la razón por la que Shaoran se preocupaba tanto por esa chica, es que simplemente ella era completamente diferente a las demás, no la conocía y podía ver claramente que ella era especial, que ella era una persona de corazón puro...

.-¡Shaoran por favor, por favor resiste, no me dejes sola! No lo hagas.- le rogó Sakura

.-No esta en mis manos, Sakura por favor no llores, vale la pena.- le dijo el acariciando su mejilla

.-Claro que vale la pena, no puedes morir, no puedes hacerlo, no me puedes dejar sola.- le dijo

.-¿por...¿por qué?.- le pregunto Shaoran ya sin aliento

.-Por que yo, por que yo...- desde el cielo bajo un dragón azul y formó una niebla que impidió que Sakura terminara de hablar, la niebla cubrió a Sakura, Shaoran y Mei-ling, y sano sus heridas, de un momento a otro, Shaoran se paro de inmediato y abrazó a Sakura, esta no lo podía creer, al fin el estaba fuera de peligro, todo había pasado...

.-Haaaaaaaaaaa!.- se oyó el grito de Mei-ling, Zadiuron se había levantado y tenía a Mei-ling sostenida por el cuello tratando de quebrárselo, Mei-ling no podía safarse

.-¡Dejala en paz!.- le exigió Sakura

.-jajajajajaja, por favor, todavía piensan que pueden ganarme, aunque se hayan recuperado mi fuerza sigue siendo superior a la suya, ustedes son solo unos mediocres.- les dijo

Al instante Mei-ling dio un giro y se soltó fácilmente de los brazos de Zadiuron, y con una patada logro hacerlo retroceder, e puso a la altura de Sakura y Shaoran y se oyeron 3 hechizos diferentes al unísono...

.-¡Dragón de agua!.- grito Sakura y descendió un dragón

.-¡Lobo de viento!.- exclamó Shaoran descendió un lobo

.-¡Fuego sagrado del Fénix!.- dijo Mei-ling y entonces un fénix descendió

Los res hechizos se combinaron y formaron un gran remolino tricolor , que desintegro por completo el cuerpo de Zadiuron...

.-Vendrán mas!.- fue lo último que se escucho de su boca antes de desaparecer

.-¡Lo logramos!.- grito Shaoran eufóricamente

.-Aún no puedo creer que Mei-ling sea una elegida también .- comentó Sakura

.-¿Elegida? ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto ella curiosa

.- Eres la elegida de tu época para salvar a todo el mundo, tu fuiste por lo que llegamos a esta era, veníamos a buscarte, y te encontramos.- le explico Sakura

.-¿Elegida de mi época?.- pregunto aún mas confundida

.-¿No nos crees verdad?.- le preguntó Shaoran

.-¡ES GENIAL! Esto es fantástico, sabía que este traje no me había aparecido nada mas por que si, y eso de usar poderes extraños es genial!.- grito y se puso a brincar

.-Oo...

.-Oo...

Sakura y Shaoran no lo podían creer, Mei-ling les había creído sin siquiera cuestionarlos, Sakura creía que tal vez ella sería a la única que podrían convencer tan fácilmente, de verdad les esperaba u gran reto...

Se quedaron a reparar la aldea, Mei-ling se despidió de sus amigos, y ellos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, fuera de la aldea..

.-¿a dónde vamos?¿O que esperamos?.- preguntó Mei-ling

.-Esperamos que el brazalete nos guíe hacia donde tenemos que ir.- contesto Shaoran

Justo en ese momento una luz muy potente los rodeo, y frente a ellos apareció la Guardiana de las Eras...

.-¡Muchas felicidades por su victoria!.- les dijo

.-Espero que no les ocurra nada , lo que mas quiero es que terminen esta misión sanos y salvos, lamento mucho que estén corriendo esos riesgos .- se disculpo

.-No se preocupe.- respondió Sakura

.-Ahora los enviaré a su nueva misión, les deseo la mejor de las suertes .- y con esto la mujer desapareció y los tres fueron absorbidos por un remolino y cayeron. . .

.-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- gritó Sakura mientras caía, entonces después de unos segundos cayo en una banqueta, a unos centímetros de ella cayó Mei-ling, y enseguida Shaoran

.-Vaya, esta ves si caímos todos juntos.- dijo Sakura

.- Y bien, ¿donde estamos?.- pregunto el único hombre

.- Los años cincuenta...- contestó Sakura

.-¡¿Cómo lo sabes! Y ¿Qué son los años cincuenta?.- replico Mei-ling

.-Lo se por que ahí hay un anuncio de un concierto de una famosa cantante de esta época Tomoyo Daidouji, y los años cincuenta es un futuro muy lejano a tu época, y un pasado muy lejano a la mía.- dijo

.-Vaya, mira todos esos edificios, eso es genial.- dijo Shaoran que no se cansaba de mirarlo todo

.-Muy bien, si andamos por ahí con estas ropas creerán que somos unos locos, lo mejor será cambiarnos de ropa.- sugirió

.-¿Cambiarnos de ropa?.- pregunto Mei-ling

.-¿Cómo lo haremos?.- dijo Shaoran

.-Pues tenemos que pedírselo a los brazaletes, una ves lo hice, fue en tu época, para no llamar la atención.- explico Sakura

.-Por los poderes que poseo, cámbiame de ropa.- grito Sakura, por un arto no paso nada, y Shaoran y Mei-ling se le quedaron viendo raro, hasta que su ropa cambio por un hermoso vestido azul largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura por la pierna derecha , de espalda descubierta, con un abrigo de un azul marino oscuro y un hermoso sombrero que hacía juego con su ropa además unos hermosos guantes hasta arriba de los codos

.-Tal parece que no le agrado a mi brazalete.- le broto a Mei-ling y ha Shaoran una gotita por la cabeza

.-¿Pasa algo malo?.- les pregunta Sakura

.-¿Qué tipo de ropa es esa?.- pregunta Mei-ling viéndola de pies a cabeza

.-Es ropa que va de acuerdo con la época, no podemos andar por ahí vestidos con armaduras de caballeros!.- explico

.-Muy bien, Por favor, cámbiame de ropa.- grito Shaoran, la ropa que le apareció lo hacia ver todavía mas atractivo, un traje negro de acuerdo a la época, con unos zapatos de charol y un sombrero adornado con una pluma blanca, se veía simplemente guapisisisisimo

.-Cielos, que ropa tan extraña.- pensó

.-Pues entonces es mi turno, Ayúdame y cámbiame de ropa.- a Mei-ling le apareció un vestido rojo de tirantes con aberturas por ambos lados desde los muslos hasta los tobillos, también con unos guantes hasta arriba de los codos, los tres parecían protagonistas de una de esas películas donde bailan blues

Los tres se dispusieron a partir a donde verían a la famosa cantante Tomoyo, Sakura no se podía perder la oportunidad de ver a una de las mas famosas cantantes de los años cincuenta...

Llegaron a lo que parecía un hermoso teatro donde se presentaban las mas famosas estrellas en Londres, cuando llegaron a la puerta les pidieron sus boletos, cosa que ellos no tenían, asi que tuvieron que regresar a la entrada.

.-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?.- preguntó Mei-ling

.-Creo que tengo una idea... dijo Sakura

Así los tres se disfrazaron del personal del teatro, Shaoran era un conserje, Sakura era una de las chicas que venden la comida, y Mei-ling era una de las chicas que le indican a la gente famosa donde sentarse, así los 3 pudieron entrar por la puerta trasera sin ningún problema, después se pusieron su ropa elegante y se sentaron en los mejores asientos del teatro, minutos después el lugar se encontraba abarrotado, y vaya que era muy grande, frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme escenario todo alrededor de el eran unos hermosos ángeles tallados en caoba, las paredes también tenían pinturas de ángeles y uno que otro tallado en la pared, el lugar estaba iluminado con unos enormes candelabros por todo el techo, donde había un enorme mural de los mas hermosos ángeles, el telón del teatro era rojo oscuro, con unos lindos bordados en color dorado que simulaban siluetas de ángeles, se podía decir que aquel lugar era angelical...

Entonces las luces se apagaron y el telón comenzó a abrirse hacia los lados, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y una luz ilumino hacia un micrófono, frente a el se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo, negro y ondulado en el llevaba un prendedor en forma de una flor de cerezo color blanco, vestida con un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco que hacia perfecto juego con su esbelta figura, se encontraba dando la espalda al público y la música empezó a sonar, entonces se dio la vuelta y pudo dejar ver su cara, sus ojos eran de un color gris amatista hermoso y su piel era blanca, entonces cantó, su voz de verdad que hacia juego con el lugar ya que como el teatro en si, su voz era totalmente angelical, para Sakura era la voz mas hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado, así paso aproximadamente una hora cuando todas las luces se apagaron un ruido estremecedor se hoyo un enorme animal muy parecido a un terodáctilo atravesó el techo y sin mas se llevo a Tomoyo, que lo único que podía hacer era gritar de desesperación, Sakura, Shaoran y Mei-ling no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron en persecución del animal, pero después de un rato lo perdieron...

.-De seguro esto fue obra del enemigo.- dijo Shaoran

.-Si eso debe ser, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué secuestraron a la cantante Tomoyo?.- se preguntó Sakura

.-Tal ves sabía que estábamos ahí y querían llamar nuestra atención.- comentó Mei-ling

.-Pues eso no importa ahora, lo importante es salvar a Tomoyo, quien sabe que es lo que le pueda hacer ese horrible animal.- dijo Sakura, en el acto los tres se pusieron sus armaduras y se dispusieron a buscar al animal

.-El horrible monstruo se llevo a Tomoyo volando ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?.- dijo Mei-ling

.- Debemos buscar una forma de perseguirlo por el aire.- propuso Shaoran

.-¿Creen que se lo podamos pedir al brazalete?.- pregunto Sakura

.-Pues hay que intentarlo, ¡¡¡Por los poderes que en mi veo, Ayúdanos a perseguir al enemigo!.- grito Mei-ling, en el acto desde los cielos descendió un hermoso fénix que le hizo una reverencia, como invitándola a subirse a el

.-Wuau! ¡¡¡ Que hermoso fénix, Pues entonces ¡¡¡Por los poderes que poseo ayúdanos a seguir al enemigo!.- Grito Sakura, pero no pasó absolutamente nada, una gotita corrió por la cabeza de Mei-ling de Shaoran y hasta del fénix.

.-Definitivamente mi brazalete no siente el mas mínimo respeto hacia mi.- dijo Sakura

.-¡¡Por favor ayúdanos a seguir al enemigo!.- grito entonces Shaoran, y del cielo descendió un lobo muy grande, que se inclino para que Shaoran subiera, segundos después el cielo se oscureció y un dragón hermoso bajo de entre las nubes, se posiciono frente a Sakura e hizo que lo montara

.-Muy bien chicos, pues entonces vayamos en la dirección en la que se fue ese horrible monstruo y salvemos a la señorita Tomoyo.- exclamó Sakura y los tres se pusieron en marcha, el fénix se fue por aire al igual que el dragón de Sakura, y el lobo de Shaoran fue brincando de edificio en edificio.

.-Suéltame horrible animal, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer conmigo?.- gritaba la señorita de nombre Tomoyo mientras era llevada en las garras del horrible monstruo parecido a un terodáctilo

.-¡¡¡Suéltame! ¿qué haces? No, no ¡¡noooooooooooooooooooooo!.- grito mientras caía al suelo dentro de lo que parecía un almacén

Cayo justo arriba de unas cajas vacías que se encontraban en aquel lugar, se levanto y comenzó a buscar cualquier salida posible que hubiera

.-Ayuda! Por favor ¡¡Ayúdenme! .- entonces hoyo un ruido

.-¿hay alguien ahí?.- pregunto con miedo en su voz

.-Si hay alguien .- le respondieron de entre las sombras, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, solo entraba la luz de la luna por el hueco que había en el techo, el mismo por donde ella había sido lanzada a ese lugar

.-¿Quién es usted?.- interrogo Tomoyo

.- Con todo respeto, eso no le concierne señorita, lo único que le debe de importar es que usted morirá en este lugar.- le dijo la voz, y un horrible monstruo salió de entre las sombras

Tomoyo soltó un grito desgarrador al verlo, era lo que parecía un monstruo marino, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas, tenia unos ojos amarillos brillantes y sus manos y pies eran aletas, Tomoyo no lo podía creer, y en momento cayo al suelo desmayada.

.- Vaya, se supone que debe de ser fuerte, parece que no esta preparada para su destino...

.-Hemos perdido el rastro.- dice Shaoran .- ¿Ustedes pueden ver al monstruo?.- les pregunta desde un edificio

.-Yo no puedo verlo.- contesta Mei-ling .- ¿Tu puedes Sakura?.- le pregunta a ella

.-No, el rastro se pierde ahí, en esos almacenes.- responde

.-Tal ves están dentro de uno.- comenta Shaoran

.-¡¿De verdad crees que se la hayan llevado a un lugar como ese!.- le grita Sakura

.-¿De verdad crees que no siendo que ellos son el enemigo!.- le dice el

.- ¡¡¡No me contestes con una pregunta!.- le dice Sakura

.- ¡¡ya, parecen novios!.- les grita Mei-ling, lo que provoca que los dos tomen un color rojo manzana, y verdaderamente es efectivo, ya que se callan.- muy bien, en uno de esos almacenes hay un hoyo en el techo, tal ves la llevaron ahí.- dice Mei-ling

.-Pues... vayamos.- dice Sakura aun roja

Así se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar al llegar y descender, los animales en los que iban montados desaparecieron uno por uno, buscaron por el lugar pero no podían ver nada, hasta que Sakura se topo con algo, en el suelo se encontraba tirado el mismo prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo que Tomoyo llevaba en su cabello.

.-Parece que ella estuvo aquí.- dijo Sakura mientras admiraba el hermoso prendedor

.-Pues entonces hay que buscarla, no deben de haberla llevado le..joooooooooooooooooooooos!.- Sakura, Mei-ling y Shaoran cayeron en un enorme agujero que había en el piso del almacén

.-odio esto, por que no simplemente ponen unas escaleras, por que tienen que hacernos caer.- pensaba Sakura mientras se sobaba el golpe de la caida

.-¿dónde estamos?.- pregunto Shaoran

.-No lo se, pero estoy empapada.- contesto Sakura

Gotas de agua caían del suelo, al parecer se encontraban en unos ductos subterráneos, en el lugar no se veía nada, estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que se podía distinguir era el agua que estaba por estancada, se subieron a unas banquetas que se encontraban por ambos lados del pasillo del ducto donde se encontraban.

.-¡¡Cielos! Esto parece un drenaje, que asco.- exclamo Sakura

.-¡¡fuego sagrado del fénix!.- Se dejo escuchar, Mei-ling acababa de convocar un hechizo, en el acto todos los pasillos se iluminaron con pequeñas llamitas.

.-Ahora ya podremos ver.- dijo Mei-ling que comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura y Shaoran con la boca abierta

.-Parece que se ha familiarizado muy bien con sus poderes.- comento Shaoran en voz baja a Sakura

.-¿Será acaso eso malo?.- pregunto ingenua

.-Se supone que es bueno.- le contesto Shaoran

.- ooooh.-

.- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a saber que pasillo tomar?.- pregunto Shaoran

.-Son muchos.- completo Sakura

.-Pues separémonos.- sugirió Mei-ling

.-Parece buena idea, y además no tenemos un mejor plan, pues bien cada quien escoja un pasillo, si no tiene salida regresaremos aquí y tomaremos otro, si alguien encuentra el corredor correcto que siga, los demás regresaremos hasta encontrar el indicado ¿De acuerdo?.- pregunto a la expectativa Sakura

.-¡Si!.- hoyo, entonces cada quien escogió un camino de los 10 que tenían para escoger y se perdieron

.- No me gusta mucho esto de separarme, los lugares oscuros me dan miedo.- se decía Sakura así misma, pero empezó a oír voces

.-Quiero que esperen a que lleguen esos tontos, me han informado que ya han derrotado a varios de nuestros aliados, no permitiré que sigan avanzando, al parecer esa tal Tomoyo tiene...

Pero el hombre comenzó a hablar mas despacio y Sakura ya no podía oír lo que decía

.-Tal ves deba de esperar a los otros.- pensó Sakura

.-Si esos ilusos no llegan en 1 hora, Matala!.- hoyo de repente Sakura, y decidió que no podía esperar a sus amigos ella tendría que salvar a la señorita Sakura

Se acerco un poco mas hacia donde se oían las voces y pudo ver como un hombre parecido a un pez con una armadura color verde agua, con unos picos en la hombrera derecha salía por una puerta y dejaba a otro muy similar a el, frente a una reja, y precisamente detrás de la reja se encontraba Tomoyo, estaba tirada en el suelo parecía inconsciente.

Sakura recito el hechizo para sacar su espada en voz baja y se acerco mas y mas muy sigilosamente, entonces de pronto se lanzo hacia al hombre con la espada y lo derroto en un segundo, le quito la llave de la reja que tenía en la cintura y se dirigió a abrirla.

.-Me parece que fue demasiado fácil.- se dijo

Entro en la reja y trato de despertar a Tomoyo, pero ella no reaccionaba, entonces comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en las mejillas, hasta que abrió los ojos, al hacerlo soltó un grito muy fuerte, pero Sakura le tapo la boca a tiempo

.-Shhh, e venido a salvarle, no se preocupe pronto la sacare de aquí.- le dijo

.-Tu has venido a salvarme, ¿Y quien eres?.- le preguntó

.-Mi nombre es Sakura , no se preocupe, mis amigos y yo la salvaremos, lo que todavía no entiendo es por que la secuestraron.- le dijo Sakura

.-Si yo lo supiera se lo diría.- le dijo Tomoyo en un tono prepotente

.-Pero es obvio que es por que soy muy famosa.- le dijo

.- Puede ser, pero créame que estos hombres no capturan a la gente por que sean famosas, pensé que usted era diferente a las demás artistas, ahora se que no, usted piensa que la fama y el dinero lo son todo.- esto dejo a Tomoyo con la boca abierta y muy pensativa, jamás nadie le había dicho en su cara que era una persona interesada

.-Por favor acompáñeme, saldremos de aquí.- le dijo Sakura, y Tomoyo la siguió, las palabras de Sakura aun indagaban en su mente

Ambas atravesaron la misma puerta que había atravesado el hombre pez hacía unos momentos, pero del otro lado ya las esperaban, el mismo hombre pez estaba parado con una alabarda gigante en sus manos, y sin siquiera decir "agua va" ataco a Sakura ondeando la alabarda .

.-¡¡¡Haaaaaaa! ¡¡Moriremos!.- grito Tomoyo sorprendida

Pero Sakura pudo detener el ataque con su espada, y comenzó a pelear con horrible hombre pez, hasta que pudo lanzarlo lejos de ella y entonces Sakura retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

.-Creo que he sido muy grosero por haberlas atacado sin antes presentarme, pues mi nombre es Zadsuke, y como pueden ver, no puedo permitir que escapen, me han informado que han derrotado a varios de mis aliados y eso no lo puedo perdonar señoritas.- les explico a ambas

.-¡¡Le juro que yo no he tenida nada que ver señor, puedo pagarle mucho dinero, pero déjeme ir!.- le ofreció Tomoyo a Zadsuke

.-Lo se, se perfectamente que usted no ha tenido nada que ver , pero lo tendrá.- le contesto el hombre

.-No se preocupe señorita Tomoyo, no tendrá que pagar nada, mis amigos y yo la sacaremos de este lugar.- le dijo Sakura

.-¡¡¡y como se supone que harán eso!.- pero entonces el hombre pez le lanzo una bola de gas a Sakura quien dio un salto para esquivarla, pero se estrello contra Tomoyo quien cayo al suelo inconsciente

.-Así nos dejara pelear a gusto.- le dijo el hombre a Sakura

.-¡¡¡Eres un maldito, ¿que le hiciste?.- le grito Sakura

.-Solo la dormí, no te preocupes, pero si no me vences, las dos morirán...

.-Genial, he regresado de 4 caminos y ninguno es el correcto.- se hoyo la voz de Shaoran

.-Shaoran? ¿Eres tu?.- se hoyo esta ves la de Mei-ling

.-¡¡Mei-ling! ¿Has visto a Sakura?.- le pregunto Shaoran

.-No, ni una sola ves, tal parece que ella encontró el camino correcto, vallamos por el que ella escogió

Mientras tanto Sakura y el horrible hombre pez se encontraban peleando, pero el parecía no esforzarse absolutamente nada, Sakura ya estaba un poco cansada, ya que ella estaba atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre pez tenia una agilidad inigualable y esquivaba los ataques de ella, entonces Sakura se dispuso a utilizar uno de sus hechizos contra Zadsuke, pero este se le adelanto y le lanzo una gran esfera de energía color verde agua, que dio directo en el blanco y la tumbo contra una de las paredes de la habitación, entonces el hombre extendió la mano en la que tenía la alabarda y se dispuso a atacar a Sakura, cuando un lobo lo ataco y lo aventó lejos de Sakura, en ese momento el lobo desapareció...

.-¡¡¡Shaoran! ¡¡¡Mei-ling!.- exclamo Sakura al verlos y se levanto en el acto empuñando su espada

.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.- le pregunto Shaoran

.- Pues ellos secuestraron a la señorita Tomoyo.- dijo volteando a ver a Tomoyo.- Efectivamente son aliados de Zagard, puesto que me han reclamado su muerte, lo que me tiene intrigada es que también involucren a la Señorita Tomoyo, eso es muy extraño.- le contesto Sakura

.-¿Están involucrando a la cantante? ¿pero como?.- pregunto Mei-ling

.-Pues le dijo que tendría que ver en todo esto ero no se por...es verdad! Tal vez ella sea una elegida y ellos lo saben!.- les dijo Sakura de repente

Pero Zadsuke se levanto del suelo y comenzó a atacarlos con la alabarda, los tres juntos comenzaron a atacarlo, pero entonces lo rodeo un campo de fuerza y ninguno podía acercársele, Zadsuke empezó a hacer gestos extraños, como si algo le doliera, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y por su boca salieron 3 huevos, que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en 3 replicas exactas de el, entonces Sakura, Shaoran y Mei-ling se dispusieron a tacarlos cada quien peleo contra uno de ellos, pero el cuarto fue contra Tomoyo y la tomo por el cuello...

.-Así tendremos una molestia menos .- dijo el hombre que intentaba ahogar a Tomoyo

.-Déjala en paz.- se volteo Sakura y rebano a su contrincante por la mitad y se convirtió en espuma

.-No le hagas daño.- le grito Sakura

.-Ah no, ¿Por qué?.- le pregunto desafiante Zadsuke

.-Por que o voy a permitir que le hagas daño.- le dijo ella

Tomoyo estaba escuchando todo, no podía creer que una persona que ni siquiera la conocía y que le había dicho que era una interesada estuviera arriesgando su vida por la de ella, ¿quienes eran esas personas? Y ¿por qué la estaban salvando?

.-Suéltala Zadsuke, o te arrepentirás.- le advirtió Sakura

.-Ha si ¿Y que es lo que me vas a hacer?.- le pregunto aun sosteniendo a Tomoyo del cuello quien comenzaba a ponerse azul

.-Esto.- y en el acto Sakura se lanzo contra el y le quito a Tomoyo de las manos, la dejo en el suelo y de nuevo se lanzo a la pelea, Tomoyo no lo podía creer jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella ha excepción de su madre.

Shaoran y Mei-ling lograron derrotar a sus contrincantes y se lanzaron a pelear contra Zadsuke, este al ver a los tres empezó a recitar un hechizo, que hizo que su alabarda se llenara de espinas...

.-¡¡¡Lluvia de espinas!..- grito Zadsuke y comenzó a darle vueltas a su alabarda y las espinas salían despedidas a toda velocidad de la alabarda, e iban hacia Tomoyo...

.-¡¡¡No!.- Sakura se había interpuesto y las espinas le pegaron a ella unas pocas sola la rasguñaron, algunas se impactaron contra la armadura, pero la mayoría la pudo atravesar y causar mucho daño, dejándola tirada en el suelo...

.-¿Pero por que lo hace?.- pensaba Tomoyo

.-¡¡¡Sakura, Eres un maldito, Como te atreves a hacerle daño.- y Shaoran se lanzo contra Zadsuke seguido por Mei-ling, pero ninguno de los dos era rival para Zadsuke, y pudo derribarlos al instante, Mei-ling fue lanzada por los aires y se estrello contra un pilar de la habitación y lo derrumbo, Shaoran fue atacado una y otra ves con la lluvia de espinas de Zadsuke hasta que cayo inconsciente al suelo.

.-Ahora si, ya que he terminado con ellos podré terminar contigo, señorita Tomoyo.- le dijo Zadsuke y la volvió a tomar por el cuello

.-Yo no quiero morir.- decía Tomoyo

.-Ha usted no quiere morir señorita, pues que lástima, por que va a morir.- le contesto

.-Ellos... me ayudaron.. a pesar... de ser como soy.. y yo... yo .. no pude.. ayudarlos..., tengo que ayudarlos... tengo que hacerlo!.- su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, el brazalete de Sakura también y una luz se desprendió de el y se estrello contra el cuerpo de Tomoyo, al instante le apareció un brazalete como el de los demás, una armadura blanca con adornos en dorado, y una diadema en el pelo color blanca también con una joya dorada, y unos pequeños botines hasta los tobillos.

.-¡¡Haaaa!.- Grito Zadsuke ya que la luz que desprendía Tomoyo lo segaba

.-Dios santo, ¿que es esto?.- se preguntaba Tomoyo al ver su armadura

.-mmmm ¿qué paso?.- Sakura estaba despertando por la luz que había en la habitación

.-¿ señorita Tomoyo, si es usted una elegida!.- Sakura se hallaba completamente sorprendida

.-¿Dígame por que me encuentro vestida muy similar a usted?.- le pregunto Tomoyo que se había percatado de que Sakura había despertado

.-Por que usted es una elegida, por favor, trate de escuchar a su corazón,¡¡ escúchelo!.- le decía Sakura mientras trataba de pararse para ayudar a Tomoyo

.-¿Escuchar a mi corazón?.- pensó Tomoyo.- Lo haré.- y cerro los ojos, Zadsuke se encontraba en el suelo tapándose los ojos que aun le dolían por el resplandor

.-¡¡¡ Poderes de la luz, muéstrenme mi arma!.- Tomoyo estaba parada con las manos hacia el frente y pequeños rayitos de luz se juntaban en ellas, estaban formando lo que parecía ser un báculo, entonces termino de formarse, era un báculo color plateado con una esfera dorada en la punta y justo arriba una pequeña flama plateada también.

-Eso es Tomoyo.- grito Sakura e hizo aparecer su espada y se unió a la batalla

.-Valla parece que lo que quería evitar ya sucedió, pues no importa así la pelea será mas interesante, y se duplico, así Tomoyo y Sakura tuvieron cada una un enemigo, Sakura ya estaba muy débil, pero sin embargo podía defenderse, Tomoyo estaba peleando con uno y de un momento a otro su báculo despidió un rayo de luz que hizo que se derritiera su contrincante.

Entonces Sakura hizo su hechizo.- ¡¡Dragón de agua!.- grito y un dragón descendió y se transformo en una esfera, Zadsuke recito un hechizo también .- ¡¡Rayo oscuro,. y un rayo fue disparado hacia Sakura ambos ataques chocaron, pero la explosión lanzo a Sakura lejos.

.-Señorita Sakura! Es un maldito Zadsuke, esa persona me ha defendido, y ahora yo la defenderé.- le dijo muy decidida

.-¡¡¡Melodía de la luz!.- grito y un unicornio enorme de luz descendió y una esfera se formo frente a Tomoyo, ella comenzó a cantar y la esfera se torno mas y mas grande, entonces se estrello contra Zadsuke y lo impacto contra otro de los pilares de la habitación, esta ves fue el central el que cayo, y la habitación comenzó a derrumbarse, Tomoyo formo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, Sakura despertó y pudo curarse y a Shaoran y Mei-ling también, y salieron huyendo, corrieron hacia la puerta por donde habían llegado, pero el derrumbe la había cubierto con enormes piedras, entonces tuvieron que formarse una salida, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de agua, puesto que estaban bajo las tuberías de los almacenes, entonces Mei-ling de inmediato grito

.-Fuego del fénix.- el fénix se estrello contra el muro y se abrió un gran hoyo en una pared, pero el agua entro por aquel hoyo y los arrastro, Tomoyo formo otro campo de fuerza, y pronto pudieron subir a los pasillos de los ductos por donde habían llegado, subieron por unas escaleras y salieron por una alcantarilla justo en el centro de la ciudad, al salir pudieron oír un gran estruendo, lo que era señal de que el lugar donde habían estado estaba completamente derrumbado.

.- ¡¡¡wuau, eso fue demasiado arriesgado, pero fue genial.- Exclamo Mei-ling

.-Siento mucho lo que dije antes.- le dijo en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo

.-No te preocupes, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir, lo comprendí al ver como tus amigos y tu se protegían entre si.- le contesto

.-Pero ahora me puedes explicar ¿que fue lo que paso y por que estoy vestida así?.- le pregunto Tomoyo

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada el suelo se los trago, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos pudo ver el mismo lugar que vio cuando abrió el cofre de su casa, y traía el mismo vestido(el que es igual al de la obra de la película solo que de color azul), pudo ver que Shaoran traía un traje muy elegante(también el de la película), y Tomoyo traía un vestido blanco largo, con los hombros descubiertos y bordados en color dorado y una diadema con una joya dorada, Mei-ling traía un vestido rojo de tirantes, con olanes de diferentes rojos se veía muy esponjado y tenía bordados en color dorado, todos estaban desconcertados, menos Sakura, entonces en el cielo pudieron ver la figura de la guardiana de las eras, y comenzó a hablar...

.-Los felicito por su trabajo, Señorita Tomoyo espero y pueda comprender que la necesitamos en esta misión

Tomoyo asintió

Muy bien, ahora les diré, que tendrán que buscar a un joven, espero y les valla bien en su misión a la época que corresponde, hasta luego queridos jóvenes...

Y la mujer desapareció, y que creen? Si el suelo se los volvió a tragar, y cayeron y cayeron, hasta que se hoyo un golpe, Al fin estaban en tierra firme, pero les sorprendió lo que vieron al levantarse, los edificios, estaban flotando, al igual que los autos, Sakura pudo voltear hacia el suelo y vio un periódico, al ver la fecha no lo podía creer, era el día 23 de febrero del año 2567 . . .

Continuara...

Hola chiquillas después de tanta espera aquí esta ya el siguiente capi, espero y les guste mucho , les agradezco a las personas que se han portado tan lindas y han dejado reviews, espero y esta historia les siga gustando, y ¿A quien encontraran en aquella época nuestros queridos héroes?... Sayonara

PAN-NANY11


	8. El chico del futuro, el pegaso de la osc...

Hola! Ya estamos aquí actualizando con otro capi, la verdad es que esta historia me esta gustando mucho les agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que me dejan reviews, es un aliento muy grande para continuarlas y escribirlas con mas ganas, espero y este capi les guste y a saben dejen reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, solo la historia es mía y fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUÍ VOY!

Capitulo 8

El chico del futuro, el Pegaso de la oscuridad y el unicornio de la luz 

.-Miren chicos.- Exclama Sakura al ver un periódico en el suelo

.-¿Que es?.- pregunta Tomoyo

.-Es un periódico, dice que hoy es 23 de febrero del 2567...

.-�¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!.- preguntan Tomoyo, Shaoran y Mei-ling

.-Estamos en el futuro, inclusive un futuro muy lejano a mi época.- les contesta Sakura

.- Pero como llegamos aquí, estábamos en 1534, mi época, no lo puedo creer!.- exclama Tomoyo observando atentamente los edificios

.-Ya me acostumbre a esto.- dice Shaoran que se cruza de brazos

.-La guardiana dijo que buscaríamos a un muchacho, así que tenemos que ponernos en marcha.- los anima Sakura

.-Sakura, te has puesto a pensar que en esta ciudad debe de haber miles y miles de muchachos!.- le dice Tomoyo histérica

.-Pues si, pero solo a uno le va a salir un brillo por el pecho, creo que seria mas fácil si primero buscamos al enemigo de esta era, después será mas fácil encontrar al chico.- explica ella

.-Tal ves, pongámonos en marcha.- sugiere Mei-ling

Los 4 comienzan a caminar por las desconocidas calles, todas al parecer son un perfecto blanco para crímenes, las calles se encuentran desoladas, las casas que aun están abajo en tierra firme, tiene los vidrios rotos, y todas las tiendas han sido saqueadas, al parecer la gente que no pudo conseguir lugar en los nuevos edificios de alta tecnología fue masacrada por los delincuentes del lugar.

.-Esto es deprimente.- comento Sakura al ver el estado de la ciudad

.-Si, inclusive para un lugar que no conocemos.- apoya Mei-ling

En cuestion de segundos y sin darse cuenta se encuentran rodeados por mas de una docena de jóvenes, vestidos de cuero y con pantalones rasgados y amenazándolos con cadenas y pequeñas navajas.

.-Vaya, las chicas son lindas.- dice uno de piel amarillenta y cabello morado

.-¿Podemos conservarlas jefe?.-le pregunta uno de cabello amarillo a uno de pelo azul oscuro y anteojos negros

.-Tal ves¿cual es su nombre señorita? .- le pregunta a Tomoyo besando su mano

.-Si crees que alguien como yo te dirigirá la palabra estas equivocado.- le contesta ella volteando la cara y safando su mano de entre las de el

.-Pues ya lo esta haciendo madame.- le contesta el educadamente, y se quita sus anteojos negros y deja ver unos enigmáticos ojos azul oscuro, el azul mas hermoso que Tomoyo nunca vio

.-Dígame ¿cuál es su nombre por favor?.- pregunto de nuevo

.-No se lo diré.- dijo de nuevo Tomoyo, los hombres del joven se acercaron a los 4 y los aprisionaron con los brazos, el que tomo a Tomoyo le dijo.- cuando el jefe pregunte algo le contestaras.- y la amenazo con una navaja

.-Déjala ¡no la amenaces así! En ningún momento te lo ordene.- y al que le decían el jefe lo golpeo y tiro al suelo

.-�¡Vamonos!.- les grito a sus amigos y estos soltaron a los demás y se encaminaron, el jefe subió de un salto al techo de un edificio

.-Si usted no me dice su nombre yo le diré el mío, mi nombre es Eriol, nos veremos después.- y desapareció

.-¿Quién seria ese tal Eriol?.- pregunto Shaoran

.-Parece que esta muy interesado en ti Tomoyo.- le dijo Sakura

.-Ni que lo digas, el es un vago, y yo una cantante famosa jamás podría relacionarme con alguien como él.- dijo ella, pero no podía quitarse de la mente aquella mirada llena de tristeza y felicidad a la ves, mucho menos esos ojos azules, un azul en el que podría perderse para siempre, nunca había sentido lo que sintió ese día al ver ese azul, al ver esos ojos, al verlo a el, pero el era totalmente diferente a ella, el era un chico de la calle y Tomoyo era toda una dama, como podría ella estar pensando en alguien así, mas sin embargo lo hacía, cosa que ella no se perdonaba.

.-¿Te sucede algo?.- pregunto Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos

.-No, nada, deberíamos ir a explorar, tal vez encontramos a los malos.- y con esto comenzó a caminar , su mirada se encontraba ida, algo la tenía preocupada o mas bien alguien.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-Por que defendió a esa mujer.- pregunto el joven que segundos antes había sido empujado por su jefe

.-Por que no debes de tratar así a una dama.- le contesto

.-Usted jamás había defendido a nadie.- protesto el muchacho

.-¿Acaso van a seguir cuestionándome?.- les dijo en tono enojado

.-No, no, perdónenos, pero ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?.- le preguntaron

.-Lo pensare después, quiero estar solo.- y se alejo brincando de edificio en edificio

.-¿Quién seria esa joven¿por que, por que no puedo quitar su mirada de mi mente ¿por qué?.- se pregunto una y otra ves esa tarde

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en el cielo se abrió una especie de agujero del que salieron unas personas que aparentaban ser ninjas vestidos de negro y amarillo, al final bajo uno con un traje mas elegante que los anteriores y parecía tener larga cabellera color roja, su ropa era color negra con amarillo y tenia lo que parecían ser unas estrellas en el pecho y en el cinturón portaba una katana.

Todos corrieron hacia un edificio abandonado y entraron ágilmente en el, el que había llegado de ultimo y que aparentaba ser el líder los guió hasta una habitación donde había una mesa grande cuadrada con unos papeles encima, todos se colocaron en orden alrededor de ella y uno a uno se fueron quitando las capuchas de la cara, dejando ver a todo un ejercito de mujeres ninja, el líder se coloco en la cabecera de la mesa y también se desprendió de se capucha dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos celeste y un chongo alto.

.-Es hora de que nosotras nos deshagamos de esas molestias antes de que incremente mas el numero, si no lo hacemos el "amo" podría castigarnos, debemos encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente capaz que haga el trabajo sucio...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Eriol se encontraba aún brincando de edificio en edificio, parecía hacerlo sin rumbo, de pronto se detuvo, pudo notar que uno de los edificios que antes estaban abandonados ahora estaba ocupado, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que solo ellos vivían en la parte baja de esa ciudad ellos mismos se habían encargado de hacer que todos huyeran de ahí, se acerco lentamente a una de las ventanas del lugar, y pudo ver a unas mujeres que vestían extraño, ellas de inmediato se dieron cuenta de su presencia y salieron en su persecución y lo atraparon de inmediato debido a sus grandes habilidades, entonces lo llevaron con su líder.

.-Tu debes ser Eriol, se que tu has hecho que todas las personas de los alrededores desaparezcan.- le dijo ella

.-Pues sabe bien.- dijo el soltándose de las manos de las mujeres que lo sostenían

.-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?.- le pregunto ella

.-Depende que trato sea.- le dio quitándose las gafas y dejando ver sus enigmáticos ojos

.-Veo que eres muy listo.- le dijo ella admirando sus ojos.- pues solo necesito que te deshagas de unas personas, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras y te llevaremos a encontrarlas.- termino

.-Pues si es solo eso, y. . . ¿con que exactamente va a pagarme? .- pregunto el

.-Pues digamos que ya no tendrás que vivir en los suburbios de esta ciudad, ni tu, ni tus amigos.- le dijo ella al fin

A Eriol la oferta le pareció muy tentadora, debido a que desde hacia mucho tiempo el y sus compañeros lo único que querían era abandonar la parte baja de la ciudad.

.-Esta bien.- dijo el .- la ayudare.-

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-¿Cuánto mas tenemos que caminar?.- pregunto Mei-ling

.- Pues hasta que veamos algo sospechoso.- contesto Tomoyo que iba a la cabeza

.-Pero en este lugar no hay nadie¿como vamos a ver al sospechoso?.- protesto Mei-ling molesta de tener que caminar tanto

.-Pues precisamente por eso, así sabremos enseguida si hay alguna anomalía.- contesto Tomoyo y siguió caminando

.-Pues a mi me parece que estas buscando algo, o a alguien.- dijo Sakura

.-¡No estoy buscando a Eriol!.- grito eufóricamente Tomoyo

.-¡YO! no dije que lo estuvieras buscando.- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa dejando a una sonrojada Tomoyo

.-Eso quiere decir que si lo estabas buscando a el.- brinco de alegría Mei-ling

.-Claro que no, el es solo un callejero, ya les dije que el no me interesa.- dijo Tomoyo y siguió caminando

Detrás de ella siguieron caminando Sakura y los demás, Tomoyo se fue adelantando cada ves mas y una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir las calles, Sakura ya no podía ver a Tomoyo.

.-�¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- se hoyo la voz de Tomoyo que gritaba

.-�¡TOMOYO¿Dónde estas?.- le grito desesperada Sakura

.-Tomoyo se ha perdido.- le dijo Sakura a los demás

.-¿dónde puede estar?- pregunto Mei-ling

.-No lo se hay que buscarla.- Los tres empezaron a recorrer las calles, pero no lograban ver a Tomoyo, hasta que Sakura encontró una alcantarilla abierta, la niebla ya se había desvanecido y podían ver a la perfección.

.-�¡Chicos, aquí hay una alcantarilla Tomoyo pudo haber caído ahí.- dijo Sakura

.-�¡Tomoyo¿Estas ahí!.- grito Mei-ling, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

.-Tal ves este lastimada, tenemos que bajar a buscarla.- propuso Shaoran

Los tres bajaron por la alcantarilla, estaba muy oscuro y no podían ver nada, el lugar parecía muy tenebroso, despedía un olor a humedad, como si no lo hubieran utilizado ni limpiado en muchos años, ese lugar había estado completamente olvidado.

.-�¡Fuego de Fénix!.- grito Mei-ling sorprendiendo a los demás de el cielo descendió un ave en llamas y frente a ellos aparecieron un par de flamas que lo iluminaban todo, en ese momento se pudo ver que aquella alcantarilla era como una gran calle y justo a su lado había un canal lleno de agua color negra, los tres emprendieron la caminata, tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al pie de unas escaleras, comenzaron a subir y mientras más avanzaban los rayos del sol se empezaban a ver.

.-¿A donde llevara esto?.- se pregunto Sakura

.-Tal ves alguien ha capturado a Tomoyo.- sugirió Mei-ling

.-Quien la pudo haber secuestrado, si nadie la conoce.- dijo Shaoran

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-Así que a quien necesita que mate es a unos intrusos.- dijo Eriol que se encontraba sentado frente a la mujer ninja

.-Exacto, no será un gran problema para ti ya que esas personas son insignificantes.-

.-Y. . . ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?.- pregunta el astutamente

.-Pues lo que ya te habia dicho, y que es lo que siempre has querido, ya no vivir mas el los suburbios de esta ciudad.- le responde la mujer

.-Y se puede saber ¿en donde estamos?.- le pregunta el

.-En un lugar donde tu presa llegara caminando...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-¿Dónde estaré?.- Tomoyo se encontraba caminando, a penas hace unos momentos acababa de salir de una horrible alcantarilla en la que había caído, y lo que menos quería era recordar ese penoso accidente, como una artista como ella se vio obligada a caminar en una horrible cloaca.

.-No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mi¿Dónde estarán los demás?.- se preguntaba Tomoyo, Ahora estaba caminando por un hermoso prado y justo enfrente de ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad futurista, había enormes edificios flotantes y alrededor de ellos había una gran esfera de cristal, Tomoyo se encontraba sorprendida, en la gran esfera había una enorme puerta en la que había dos guardias protegiéndola, tenían unas vestimentas extrañas, Tomoyo solo las había visto en películas, películas de ninjas...

Siguió caminando, y los guardias al verla se dirigieron hacia ella para atraparla, Tomoyo de inmediato utilizo su magia y saco su báculo para pelear contra ellas, pero ellas eran mas rápidas, lograron atrapar a Tomoyo y la condujeron dentro de la esfera, era una biosfera.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-Tenemos a uno de los intrusos.- Le dijo una voz por un comunicador a una mujer vestida de ninja

.-Perfecto, solo hay que esperar a que los demás vengan por el.- dijo la mujer

.-Todo indica Eriol, que no tendrás que esperar mucho, pronto conocerás a tu presa.- le dijo ella a el...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-Huf, pensé que esa escalera nunca se terminaría.- exclamo Mei-ling al terminar de subir

.-Ahora tendremos que buscar a Tomoyo.- Sakura era la siguiente

.-Pero en donde, no tenemos la menor idea de donde... .-Shaoran iba a empezar a hablar pero vio la enorme ciudad con edificios voladores y su majestuosidad lo dejo sin habla, nunca se imagino ver tal cosa, era un futuro inimaginable para el .

.-¿Que pasa Shaoran?.- le pregunto Sakura por su repentino silencio

.-¿Qué es eso?.- articulo al fin el

.-Wuaaaaaaa, es una ciudad del futuro, es hermosa.- exclamo Sakura

Así los tres se dirigieron hacia la gran ciudad, pero pronto se percataron de la presencia de los guardias de la entrada, no podrían entrar por ahí, quien sabe si esas personas eran buenas, y tenían grandes presentimientos de que Tomoyo estaba en esa ciudad, así que buscarían otra forma de entrar, debía de haber otra manera, o si no ellos mismos harían otra puerta.

.-Y ¿cómo vamos a entrar? Hay guardias en la puerta.- dijo Mei-ling

.-Pues busquemos una puerta trasera, o hagamos una.- propuso Shaoran

Los tres rodearon sigilosamente aquella gran esfera, pero detrás no había ninguna puerta, el tiempo pasaba y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, cada minuto que pasaba Sakura se desesperaba mas y mas, hasta que exploto.

.-Ya no puedo esperar mas, si vamos a ir a salvar a Tomoyo será en este momento.- rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del domo, las guardias la atacaron en el acto, ella saco su espada y se desencadeno una gran batalla, que Sakura estaba perdiendo, en pocos segundos las guardias la tenían arrodillada y apresada, inmediatamente Shaoran y Mei-ling fueron en su rescate y pelearon con las guardias, de la nada apareció todo un ejercito de ellas que en cuestión de minutos apresaron a los dos.

.-No me refería a esto con hacer una puerta.- dijo Shaoran

.-Pero de igual manera entramos.- repuso Sakura mientras los conducían a los tres dentro del domo

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-¡Senora, ya están todos dentro, por que no los matamos nosotras mismas, no creo que necesitemos de ese tal Eriol.- se hoyo una voz por un auricular

.-No te he pedido tu opinión, yo se por que lo hago, ahora déjalos en el lugar que te indique, Eriol va para haya.- ella lanzo una mirada a Eriol quien enseguida salió de la habitación con dirección a otra que parecía mas grande...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

.-¿Qué es lo que hacen?.- pregunto Tomoyo cuando la llevaban a otra habitación

.-Solo cállate.- le contestaron

.-¡Tomoyo, estas bien, que alivio.- dijo una voz detrás de ella

.-Sakura ¿eres tu?.- respondió ella

.- Sabía que estabas aquí ¿a dónde nos llevan?.- pregunto Sakura

.-Tal ves con su jefe.- comento Shaoran

.-Es verdad siempre hacen eso.- completo Mei-ling

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo llegaron a una enorme puerta de acero con algunos leones grabados en ella, era hermosa, las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, las mujeres aventaron dentro de la habitación a Sakura y los demás y detrás de ellos las grandes puertas se cerraron. Una luz se dirigió hacia una silueta que se encontraba de espaldas hacia ellos en el medio de la habitación, de pronto una voz se escucho.

.-Ustedes son a los que me han ordenado matar, y lo lamento, no los conozco, pero ese es mi trabajo, acabar con los intrusos, no es nada personal.- la voz les pareció muy familiar a los cuatro, era la voz de un muchacho joven, como de su edad, y al momento de que el joven se volteo ellos pudieron ver quien era y que ya lo conocían.

.-¿Pero si son ustedes¿pero por que quieren que los mate?.- El joven estaba totalmente impresionado cuando los pudo al fin ver

.-Pero es usted, la joven que no me dijo su nombre, no entiendo esto, yo no puedo hacerle daño.- dijo el muy desconcertado

.-�¡Sabia que no eras una buena persona, lo sabia!.- grito eufóricamente Tomoyo

.-¿Pero por que nos vas a matar¿ quienes son esas personas que te lo ordenaron?.- cuestiono Shaoran

.-Una mujer, que no conozco, pero no puedo cumplir ese trabajo.- dijo Eriol

.-¿Y que mas? Ahora nos dirás que nos vayamos y nos mataras por la espalda, jamás te perdonare hacerte pasar por una buena persona, si la pones un dedo encima a mis amigos te mato, eres parte de los malos y eso, no te lo perdonare!.- Tomoyo saco su báculo y se aventó encima de Eriol y lo ataco, el se defendió y solo esquivaba los golpes que ella le daba, hasta que le lanzo un hechizo, que el no pudo evitar y cayo al suelo, Tomoyo estaba llena de rabia, entonces unos aplausos se oyeron en la parte superior de la habitación; era la misma mujer que había ordenado a Eriol matarlos.

.-Vaya, no pensé que siguieran el plan tan a la perfección, me parece que ustedes son tan predecibles.- dijo la mujer descendiendo hasta el suelo frente a Tomoyo

.-¿Qué dice?.- pregunto Tomoyo desconcertada

.-Si chiquilla, su amigo Eriol no es culpable, el no sabia quienes eran¿que curioso no?.- dijo la mujer en tono de burla

.-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así?.- le pregunto muy enojada Sakura

Tomoyo estaba desesperada, le había echo daño a alguien que no se lo merecía, a alguien inocente y eso no la hacia feliz, y todo por culpa de esa mujer, de esa tonta mujer.

.-¿Cuál es su nombre?.- le pregunto de repente Tomoyo

.-¿Qué dices?.- le dijo ella desconcertada

.-¿Qué cual es su nombre?.- pregunto de nuevo Tomoyo

.-Me llamo Zadara¿Para que quieres saber niña?.- le dijo la mujer

.-Por que será la ultima ves que diga su nombre¡Poderes de la luz muéstrenme mi arma!.- grito Tomoyo y su báculo apareció, ella de inmediato se lanzo sobre Zadara y la golpeo, su ataque fue tan de repente que mando volando a la mujer.

Una batalla campal empezó, Sakura, Mei-ling y Shaoran se incorporaron en ella sin pensarlo dos veces, Zadara logro ponerse de pie, comenzó a esquivar los golpes de los tres, de pronto que do parada en una posición de ataque y lanzo un grito de guerra, de la nada miles de sombras parecidas a ella aparecieron por toda la habitación; Tomoyo y los demás quedaron completamente sorprendidos, las sombras los comenzaron a atacar, Zadara iba hacia la puerta de salida, pero Tomoyo logro alcanzarla justo a tiempo y la derribo, Zadara saco su katana y lanzo montones de ataques hacia Tomoyo, quien los defendía todos perfectamente, hasta que Zadara soltó una gran carcajada.

.-Creo que los he subestimado, pensé que los vencería fácilmente, pero ya me he dado cuenta que no.- dijo ella dando un salto hacia atrás sujeto su katana con las dos manos y la espada se puso color sangre, un aura maligna comenzó a rodearla y la mujer tomaba un semblante maligno.

.-De aquí no saldrán vivos, yo tendré que encargarme de ustedes, y empezare contigo.- y lanzo con su katana una gran esfera de energía púrpura hacia Tomoyo y la tomo por sorpresa, la lanzo por los aires, y cayo justo a un lado de donde se encontraba Eriol.

Zadara quiso correr cerca de Tomoyo para lanzarle un nuevo ataque pero Sakura se puso frente a ella sosteniendo con ambas manos su espada, Sakura uso su espada contra ella, pero Zadara era muy rápida y hábil y fácilmente derribo a Sakura, y así se abrió camino entre Shaoran y Mei-ling hasta que llego con Tomoyo y le lanzo una esfera de energía, Tomoyo solo pudo colocar sus manos en su cara y espero el impacto de la esfera, pero nunca sucedió, se quito las manos de la cara y pudo ver que Eriol se hallaba frente a ella protegiéndola del impacto de la energía.

.-�¡Eriol¡no¿Qué estas haciendo?.- pregunto Tomoyo

.-Salvando la vida de una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto.- y al terminar de decir estas palabras Eriol cayo al suelo con una gran herida en la espalda.

Tomoyo lo tomo en los brazos y comenzó a llorar, por que después de lo que ella le había hecho el había salvado su vida arriesgando la propia, Zadara se acerco lentamente a Tomoyo sin que esta se diera cuenta y la tomo del cabello, soltó una horrible carcajada y la azoto contra la pared.

.- Parece que el hombre al que juzgaste mal te ha salvado con su vida, que irónico ¿No lo crees, pero ya no podrá salvarte, ahora si, morirás.- la mujer estaba apuntando su espada hacia Tomoyo

.-Por fin me desharé de ustedes.- pero Eriol se encontraba de pie observando

.-Mis amigos me ayudaran, no me mataras!.- le contestaba Tomoyo

.-Tus amigos no te salvaran por que están muertos, nadie podrá salvarte¡Tu morirás hoy!.- y lanzo su ataque contra Tomoyo, pero ella ya no tenia fuerzas para esquivarlo o defenderse

.-�¡NO¡NO puedes matarla¡No lo permitiré!.- Eriol se lanzo a recibir el ataque por Tomoyo, el cuerpo de Eriol comenzó a desprender un brillo, que hizo a los demás despertar, Sakura pudo ver el resplandor que despedía Eriol y su brazalete brillo con la misma intensidad y una luz salió de el y se estrello contra Eriol, al instante le apareció un brazalete igual al de los demás y una armadura negra con adornos en dorado, unas botas también negras hasta las rodillas, se veía sumamente apuesto; la esfera de energía se impacto contra la armadura de Eriol que no recibió ningún daño.

Tomoyo estaba completamente sorprendida, no podía creer que Eriol fuera uno de los elegidos, de inmediato Eriol tomo a Tomoyo en brazos y la llevo a donde estaban los demás.

.-¿Así que tu eres uno de los elegidos? .- dijo Shaoran

.-Ya lo sabia.- contesto el

.-¿Ya lo sabias¿A que te refieres con eso?.- le pregunto Sakura

.-Mi abuelo me lo dijo una vez, además, ven normal a una persona que puede saltar de edificio en edificio, no lo creo.- contesto el

.-Creo que nos preocuparemos después por eso, ahora hay que derrotar a una ninja loca.- opino Mei-ling

Los cinco se dispusieron atacar a Zadara

.-�¡Por los poderes que poseo te ordeno que me ayudes!.- y la espada de Sakura apareció

.-�¡Por favor espada aparece!.- y esta ves la espada de Shaoran apareció

.-�¡Por los poderes que en mi veo te ordeno defiendas a los que mas quiero!.- y la hermosa lanza de Mei-ling salio de su brazalete

.-�¡Poderes de la luz muéstrenme mi arma!.- y el hermoso báculo color plateado de Tomoyo hizo acto de presencia

.-�¡Por favor arma, sal de la oscuridad!.- dijo Eriol y mientras juntaba las manos pequeños rayitos negros fueron formando un báculo negro con una esfera dorada en la parte superior y una pequeña flama plateada sobre ella.

Los cinco ya tenían sus armas en manos, y juntos se lanzaron al ataque, Mei-ling la tiro al suelo con la lanza, Sakura la ataco con la espada pero Zadara la esquivo, Tomoyo y Shaoran la atacaron después, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás y los logro evadir.

Eriol logro golpearla con su báculo y Zadara salió volando por los aires hasta que choco contra la pared sur de la habitación, Zadara se levanto furiosa, su espada se hizo mas y mas grande y de un color negro rojizo, una esfera de energía maligna se creo en la punta de la katana y se fue haciendo enorme, hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal, la lanzo hacia los cinco, el ataque iba hacia Sakura pero Shaoran se interpuso, Mei-ling se coloco adelante de los dos con la lanza en manos, y Eriol salto hacia otro lado con Tomoyo en brazos.

El ataque le dio a Mei-ling que pudo detenerlo por unos segundos con su lanza pero al fin cedió y le dio a Shaoran y a Sakura y los dejo inconscientes en el piso y con grandes rasgaduras en las armaduras.

.-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles daño?.- Tomoyo se lanzo de inmediato contra Zadara, pero ella ya la esperaba con una nueva esfera que le dio de lleno a Tomoyo en el pecho y destrozo gran parte de su hermosa armadura.

.-�¡Por que lo hiciste, no tenias que matarlos¡Eres una maldita!.- Eriol estaba furioso, un aura plateada lo rodeo en aquel momento y comenzó a reunir energía...

.-�¡Por lo que has hecho. . . por lo que has hecho¡Vas a morir!.- Eriol coloco sus manos al frente una encima de la otra y formo una especie de estrella de cinco picos con los dedos índices de las dos manos.

.- �¡Revolución de la oscuridad!.- del cielo descendió un Pegaso negro majestuoso y alrededor de el se formo una estrella de cinco picos plateada, el animal se transformo en una esfera color negra con plateado y Eriol hizo una seña como si lanzara una pelota, la esfera salió dispara hacia Zadara y mientras mas se acercaba mas grande se hacia, hasta que se impacto contra ella y la rodeo por completo, fue como si se la hubiera tragado, y de repente la gran esfera desapareció con todo y Zadara dentro de ella.

.-Todo acabo.- dijo el y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo desmayada.

.-¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto el moviéndola para despertarla, Tomoyo apenas pudo abrir los ojos y al verlo se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

.-Lamento haberte juzgado mal, no era mi intención ser grosera.- le dijo ella

.-No es problema, no te preocupes, yo también hubiera confundido la situación.- le contesto el ayudándola a levantarse

.-Estoy muy avergonzada ¿Cómo podré compensarte.- le dijo ella sonrojada

.-Me conformo con que me digas tu nombre.- le dice tomándola de las manos

.-Tomoyo, mi nombre es Tomoyo.- le dice al fin ella, mientras que del otro lado de la habitación están Sakura, Shaoran y Mei-ling recuperándose de los golpes

.-Hay ¿Pero que le paso a mi armadura?.- pregunto Tomoyo alarmada y enseguida de su brazalete salió una esfera de luz que le regenero por completo su hermosa armadura blanca

.-¿Podrías decirnos como esta eso de que ya sabias que eras un elegido?.- le pregunto de repente Shaoran a Eriol

.- Pues, mi abuelo me lo dijo una ves, el era vidente, y me dijo que cuando fuera mas grande iba a tener una misión muy importante, y que poseía un don especial y a partir de ahí comencé a poder saltar largas distancias y en ocasiones ver el futuro.- respondió el

.-Eso es muy extraño, verdaderamente raro.- comento Sakura

.-Y ¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuelo?.- pregunto ella

.-Clow, Clow Reed.- contesto el

.- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?.- cuestiono el

De inmediato como si lo hubieran escuchado la tierra se abrió y se los trago a los cinco, todos cayeron rápidamente, hasta que cayeron en una banqueta de ladrillo.

.-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Sakura gritaba, no le gustaba nada caer de tan grandes alturas

.-¿Están todos bien?.- pregunto Shaoran

.-Si, todos.- respondieron todos al unísono

.-y ¿Dónde estamos?.- pregunto Eriol al ver la extraña ciudad

.-�¡Parece, que estamos en 1878!.- respondió Sakura mirando los números de su brazalete

.-La época donde se supone que existió la liga extraordinaria!.- exclamo de la nada Eriol

Los cinco emprendieron camino pero una luz salió del brazalete de Sakura y la guardiana de las eras pareció y comenzó a hablar. . .

Continuara...

Discúlpenme por la tardanza de actualizar, pero como siempre les digo la escuela me quita mucho tiempo , pero por eso les hice un capitulo un poquito largo, les agradezco su apoyo y espero que me dejen muchos reviews, gracias por su apoyo y sayonara!

PAN-NANY11


	9. El siguiente aliado, Angel del cielo o A...

Hola, espero que el capi anterior les haya gustado, me ha pasado algo que me ha dejado de a seis, una linda personita me ha dejado un review preguntando si mi fic era un sys y creo que tiene razón, no he puesto mucho romance entre mi pareja favorita, pero como todo quiero que comprendan que es solo el principio y que la historia va para largo y me estaba esperando a que estuvieran los cuatro principales por que Tomoyo y Eriol van a ayudar a consumar la relacion de SyS, asi que mantenganse en contacto que esta historia se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan.

sin mas que decir

AQUI VOY...

capitulo 9 –** El siguiente aliado, Angel del cielo o Aguila del sol **

.-Los felicito por su trabajo en la era a la que fueron, como pueden ver los enemigos se van haciendo más y mas dificiles con forme pasa el tiempo, pero también ustedes se llenan de aliados, los he mandado a esta época, como ustedes saben existió una leyenda de la liga estraordinaria, pues realmente existe y en ella es posible que este su siguiente aliado, esta ves no puedo ayudarlos por que no se si es mujer u hombre, solo puedo decirles que ha desarrollado de manera excelente sus habilidades, mucha suerte, y recuerden que deben buscar el resplandor de los corazones, tengan cuidado.- y la imagen de la guardiana de las eras desapareció

.-Vaya¿así que ella es la persona que nos ha convocado para pelear?.- pregunto Eriol

.-Asi es.- contesto Tomoyo.- nosotros le decimos la Guardiana de las eras.- dijo

.-Pues creo que debemos ponernos en marcha y buscar esa Liga extraordinaria o como sea que la llamo la Guardiana.- dijo Mei-ling

.-Es verdad, debemos buscar.- dijo Sakura y con esto todos se pusieron en marcha a buscar a su nuevo aliado.

Las calles de la ciudad eran angostas, las casas parecian de época colonial y solo se podian ver carruajes por todos lados, las casa de verdad que eran hermosas, alguna que otra via de tren atravesaba las calles, el panorama era muy lindo, todas aquellas casas de apariencia antigua pero muy hermosas y elegantes, lo unico se veia fuera de serie eran las armaduras que lucian ellos, pero eso no era un problema, ya que era de noche y no habia ni una sola alma en aquel lugar.

De pronto se oyó una gran explosión, y cerca de donde ellos estaban se vio como grandes cantidades de humo salian de alguna casa, rápidamente y sin pensarlo todos se dirigieron a ese lugar guiandose por el humo.

.-¿Que habrá pasado aquí?.- pregunto Shaoran al ver una de las hermosas casas de la cuadra hecha añicos, como si hubiera explotado desde adentro hacia afuera, no se veia nada normal, y menos en esa época.

.-Pues estoy seguro de que no fue nada ordinario, en esta época las casas no explotan por que si, alguien debio usar una bomba, a proposito alguien quiere saber como se crearon las bombas, se que a un gran rey le gustaban los fuegos artificiales y entonces... .-Eriol habia adoptado una expresión de niño chiquito y extendió su dedo indice de la mano derecha como si se tratara de algo muy importante, pero no pudo terminar su relato ya que Tomoyo lo jalo de la oreja y le cayo la boca.

.-Creo que este no es el momento para eso Eriol.- y con esto el se cayo

Los demas miraban la escena con un monton de gotas de sudor en su cabeza, jamás se imaginaron que Eriol fuera de esa manera, pero parecía que Tomoyo se le tomaba muy a la ligera.

De pronto de entre los escombros salio un horrible sapo gigante que con su lengua atrapo a Sakura y se la llevo saltando, todo paso tan rápido que nadie pudo siquiera mover un dedo.

.-¡No¡¡¡SAKURA!.- el grito se hoyo alrededor de toda la cuadra, era un grito de desesperación de angustia y era Shaoran quien gritaba, por que se habian llevado algo preciado para el, aunque el mismo aun no lo entendía.

Después de que el animal saltara de entre los escombros y se llevara a Sakura enseguida salieron dos personas mas, pero estas eran humanas, eran dos jovenes, una chica que vestia pantalon negro y una gabardina también negra, traia guantes y su pelo era castaño hasta la cintura, la otra joven era tambien de pelo castaño solo que hasta los hombros y se veia un poco mayor a la anterior, ella usaba anteojos eran finos y de forma cuadrada vestía falda con botas hasta la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes con una original chamarra afelpada, todo esto de color negro, parecia como si quisieran camuflajearse con el negro de la noche.

Una de ellas se acerco, la de pelo largo, al grupo y los miro fijamente, después habló.

.-Parece que ese horrible monstruo se ha llevado a su compañera, por lo visto no son de aquí ¿verdad?.- les dijo ella viendolos atentamente con sus ojos verdes como los de Sakura.

.-Eso es obvio Angelic.- dijo la segunda chica agarrando sus anteojos y analizando a los demás; ella tambien tenia ojos verdes, pero un poco mas oscuro .

.-Deja que ellos respondan Aguil.- le reprochó la de pelo largo llamada Angelic.

.-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- pregunto Eriol, Shaoran se encontraba en el suelo arodillado y estaba desesperado.

.- Somos de una agencia especializada en atrapar montruos, pero ultimamente se han vuelto mas fuertes de lo común y no se mueren con nada.- respondio Aguil.

.-No te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa de que se la haya llevado, los montruos sapo siempre toman a un rehén, es por eso que a ellos les implantamos rastreadores por si escapan.- Angelic habia ido a donde Shaoran y le estaba mostrando un pequeño aparato donde brillaba un pequeño punto rojo.

.-¿Entonces la encontraremos facilmente?.- pregunto un poco aliviado Shaoran.

.- Si ,no te preocupes.- le contesto Angelic.

.-Angelic, debemos apresurarnos.- le comunico Aguil

.- Esta bien, ustedes deben quedarse aquí para que esten seguros, regresaremos con su amiga.- dijo Angelic.

.-Nosotros iremos y pelearemos contra ese monstruo.- Exclamo Shaoran en tono de reproche.

.-Ustedes ¿Pero como?.- pregunto Aguil en tono de burla.

.-¡Por favor espada aparece!.- Y la espada de Shaoran aparecio, Angelic y Aguil quedaron sorprendidas de aquel acontecimiento.

.-¿Como es que pueden hacer eso?.- pregunto Angelic.

.-¿Nos guiaran a donde esta Sakura o no?.- preguntó agresivamente Shaoran.

.-Tenemos que encontrarla .-Apoyo Tomoyo.

.-Esta bien, pero no se vuelvan un estorbo.- dijo Aguil y con esto le hizo una seña a Angelic y esta asintio y las dos saltaron arriba de un edifio y continuaron así, los demas, excepto Eriol las siguieron corriendo.

Despues de un rato llegaron a un bosque con arboles muy frondosos, Angelic y Aguil brincaron de arbol en arbol seguidas por Eriol, Mei-ling, Tomoyo y Shaoran corrian a toda prisa entre los enormes Arboles y arbustos del bosque, a lo lejos pudieron oir los gritos de Sakura.

.-Esa es sakura, hay que darnos prisa.- dijo Shaoran apresurando la marcha.

.-El objetivo esta cerca hermana.- le dijo Angelic a Aguil.

.-Esta bien, hay que estar prevenidos estos monstruos son muy tramposos.- les advirtio Aguil al resto del grupo.- Vamos hermana demonos prisa.- y las dos bajaron de los arboles y corrieron en tierra a toda prisa. De pronto se pararon en seco, los demás llegaron segundos despues quedaron sorprendidos con el espectaculo, Sakura estaba en una especie de telaraña de baba del monstruo justo arriba de una pequeña laguna formada enmedio del bosque, en la laguna habia cocodrilos que saltaban para intentar atrapar a Sakura, el sapo se encontraba a la orilla del lago, parecía que la escena le agradaba.

.-¡Sakura!.- Shaoran acababa de llegar y apreciaba horrorisado la imagen de Sakura en la telaraña de baba y los cocodrilos saltando para comersela.

.-¡Auxilio¡¡¡Shaoran Ayudame!.- Sakura estaba completamente inmovilizada y le era imposible sacar su arma, ya habia visto llegar a su amiigos, pero ninguno podía acercarse sin que los cocodrilos los atraparan.

.-Muy bien hermana manos a la obra.- gritó Aguil y ella y su hermana se subieron a los arboles, en esa area eran tran frondodosos que no se podía ver nada.

De pronto Angelic salio de las ramas de un árbol justo encima de el gran sapo y saco una pistola de un costado de su muslo y le disparo al animal justo en la cabeza, un gran chorro de sangre escurrio, Shaoran se dirigía a salvar a Sakura pero fue detenido por Eriol.

.-No es una buena idea, no saldras vivo.- le dijo

.-Tengo que salvarla, si no ella es la que no vivira.- Shaoran forcejeaba con Eriol para safarse e ir a rescatar a Sakura, pero depronto Angelic bajo del árbol, y dio un salto hasta la telaraña y justo de las ramas de un arbol que estaban encima de la telaraña salto Aguil ambas dieron varias piruetas y con dos cuchillos cortaron la telaraña alrededor de Sakura, Aguil la tomo en brazos y pronto las tres estaban ya con los demás en tierra firme.

.-Ya esta echo el trabajo.- dijo Aguil palmeandose las manos como si sacudiera polvo.

Pero Angelic comenzo a convulceonarse repentinamente y cayo al suelo inconsciente, y volvio a convulceonarse, Aguil estaba alarmada y todos los demas miraban sin poder hacer nada.

.-¡Angelic, debio caerle sangre del sapo, es muy venenosa, hay hermana y ahora como te llevo a la base yo sola.- y antes de que Aguil pudiera hacer nada Shaoran cargó a Angelic en brazos.

.-Yo te acompañare, ella mato al sapo y ayudaron a Sakura, estoy en deuda, las ayudare.- Aguil no lo podía aceptar jamás recibía ayuda de nadie pero no tenía otra opción.

.-Esta bien siganme.- Aguil comenzo a correr a toda prisa, si se tardaba mucho Angelic podía morir a causa del veneno que era muy fuerte.

.- Aquí hay que dar vuelta.- justo al salir del bosque dieron vuelta

Despues de caminar entre lo que parecía ser un deposito para basura llegaron a un callejon sin salida Aguil dejo de caminar, Shaoran se paro de golpe muy desconcertado.

.-¿Nos perdimos?.- le pregunto a Aguil

.-No, estamos justo donde queremos.- y se agacho, en una orilla habia un telefono tirado, Aguil tomo la bocina y marco un número, el muro de ladrillo que estaba frente a ellos se abrio como si fuera una gran puerta.

.-Vamos date prisa.- Shaoran la siguió dentro y los demás también.

El lugar era de lo mas extraño, parecia un laboratorio a gran escala, habia oficinas por todos lados y entraba y salia gente vestidas muy parecido a lo que ellas usaban, habia unos que parecian mostruos, caminaron por entre los pasillos y dieron muchas vueltas, hasta que por fin Aguil se detuvo.

.-Hay que entrar.- y se metio en una puerta como de hospital que se abrió automaticamente.

.-Vaya ya llegaron Ange... ¿Que demonios hace esta gente aquí!.- un señor que parecía científico habia hablado y al ver a Shaoran y los demás se alarmo mucho.

.-No es momento de explicaciones, Angelic esta envenenada por que le cayo sangre del sapo, si no la atiendes rápido se va a morir Slith.- le dijo Aguil indicandole a Shaoran que dejara a Angelic en una cama que estaba frente a ellos.

.-Esta bien, pero solo por que es ella, salgan y esperen afuera, les avisare cuando acabe.- y los saco de la habitación y cerro las puertas.

.-¿Ella es tu hermana?.- le pregunto Sakura

.-Si, mi única hermana y la menor, solo tiene 15 años.-contesta ella

.-Y . . .¿Por que trabajan aquí?.- le pregunta Shaoran

.-Por que descubrieron nuestras habilidades, y por que teníamos un pariente que trabajaba aquí, el formaba parte de la Liga Extraordinaria, y ahora nos corresponde a nosotras su lugar en la agencia.- contesta ella

.-Entonces de verdad existió, pense que solo era un rumor.- Exclamo Eriol.

.- Si, aunque para entrar tuvimos que abandonar nuestra antigua vida, nuestro pasado y hasta nuestros nombres.- les dice mirando hacia el suelo.

.-¿Entonces Angelic y Aguil no son sus verdaderos nombres?.- exclaman todos

.- no, no lo son...- pero es interrumpida por Slith

.-Aguil, tu hermana ya esta fuera de peligro, creeme que no fue facil ya que el veneno ya llebaba recorrido gran parte de su cuerpo, pero va a estra bien.- dijo Slith.

.-¡Muchas gracias!.- en el acto Aguil entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Angelic.

.-Hermana¿estas bien?.- le preguntó muy preocupada.

.-mmm ¿que fue lo que paso?.- pregunto Angelic apenas despertando.

.-¡Hermana, no deberias de salir sin alguna especie de armadura, ya que eres muy arriesgada en estas misiones, ya te he dicho que no debe de caerte baba o sangre de los monstruos!.- le regaño Aguil.

.-Huy lo siento, y te agradezco que me hayas traído a tiempo.- le dijo Angelic.

.-No debes agradecerme a mi si no a tus amigos.- le dijo Aguil.

.-¿Como de que a mis amigos?.- le pregunto ella .- ¿A quien trajiste a la agencia? No me digas que a los de la chica del sapo.- le dijo Angelic

.- No te enojes, ellos me ayudaron, solo a ti se te ocurre envenenarte cuando estas sola conmigo.- le dijo ella como disculpa.

.-Pero si no estoy enojada esto es genial.- contesto Angelic prandose en el acto de la cama como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

.-Hay esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes¿Como puede ser que tenga tanta energía?.- decía Aguil mientras veía a su hermana salir del cuarto.

.-Les agradezco mucho que me hayan ayudado tanto, es que suelo ser muy torpe en esto, si mi hermana no me hubiera entrenado yo no hubiera llegado a donde estoy.- dijo Angelic a todos.

.-¿Ella te entreno?.- pregunto Mei-ling muy curiosa.

.-Si, ella descubrió primero sus habilidades y me enseño todo lo que se.- con esto todos se voltearon a ver con miradas de complisidad.

.-Se que estan hablando de mi.- dijo Aguil llegando con ellos.

Todos la miraron atentamente y la analizaron¿habían encontrado a quien buscaban? Y si era así ¿Como decirselo?.

.-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Por que dejaste entrar a estas personas a la agencia, Aguil?.- le pregunto de repente Slith

.- lo que pasa es que yo...

Pero luces rojas se comenzaron a prender en todo el lugar, y se pudo escuchar una alerta de otro montruo cerca, y llamaban a Angelic y Aguil para que solucionaran el proble, y ellas sin pansarlo dos veces emprendieron la marcha y detras de ellas todo el grupo lidereado por Shoaran y Sakura.

.-¡No te vas a quedar sin explicarme! te lo juro Aguil.- le grito Slith a ella.

.-Me parece que te salvo la campana, hermana.- le dijo Angelic mientras corrian para recibir la información del monstruo al que destruirian.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.- Me parece que este lugar es perfecto, no hay nada de vigilancia, y los monstruos son comunes en esta época.- dijo de repente una voz masculina que estaba en las sombras y no se podía ver de quien se trataba.

.-Entonces me encargare de ellos amo.- dijo esta ves una voz femenina.

.-Pero de verdad quiero que te deshagas de ellos, se han vuelto un verdadero estorbo para los planes del "amo".- dijo la voz masculina.

.-No se preocupe señor, yo si terminare con ellos.- le contesto ella.

.-Tengo mi fe en ti Zadina.- le dijo y se pudo ver la silueta de una mujer de cabellos rojizos y rizados hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes esmeralda con una ropa muy parecida a la de Angelic, y de pronto la mujer cambio el color de su cabello a castaño y desaparecio.

.-Parece que esta ves, si nos desaremos de los mocosos y no conseguiran a su nuevo aliado.- dijo la voz y solto una horrible carcajada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-¡TOMEN!.- y dos grandes carpetas fue lanzada hacia Angelic y Aguil que las atraparon perfectamente.- Ese es el reporte del monstruo que esta atacando.- les dijo un muchacho a las dos.

.-¿Quien es esa gente? ANGELIC, AGUIL!.- fue lo ultimo que las dos hoyeron al salir a toda prisa de la agencia seguidas por el grupo.

.-Parece que estan en problemas.- dijo Sakura cuando ya no se encontraban corriendo.

.- No se preocupen, solos nos daran un sermon, pero no nos diran nada, debido a que somos sus unicos agentes que aun quieren estar en servicio.- dijo Angelic.

.- ¿Y ahora adonde iremos?.- pregunto Tomoyo.

.-¿Iremos? Ustedes no pueden ir.- dijo alterada Aguil.

.-Nosotros también tenemos una misión importante y donde haya problemas ahí iremos.- dijo Eriol.

.-Hay hermana, dejalos no nos pasara nada si nos acompañan.- le dijo Angelic.

.-Estabien, solo por que me ayudaron con mi hermana, solo por eso.- y todo el grupo se fue hacia las cordenadas de donde se encontraba el monstruo que atacaba la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.- Mira el informe dice que esta justo a unas cuadras de aquí.- dijo Aguil

.-Pero hermana, ese lugar esta muy oscuro.- dijo Angelic

.-Es nuestro trabajo, tenemos que ir a aquel lugar, anda pongamonos en marcha.- y con muecas y reproches se dirijieron a aquel lugar.

Después de un rato llegaron a unas calles muy oscuras de la ciudad que se encontraban en muy mal estado, los edificios estaban destrosados y las banquetas de las calles también, algo muy extraño había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

.-Tengan mucho cuidado, que sea lo que sea ese monstruo nos puede sorprender, puede estar en cualquier lugar.-los previno Aguil.

.-Hay que separarnos y recorrer las calles.- propuso Mei-ling

.-Muy bien, cada quien tome una calle, si encuentran al monstruo lancen aluna señal que podamos ver todos.- Aguil acepto la idea y cada quien se fue a recorrer una calle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-Estos lugares no me agradan nada.- penso Sakura mientras recorria una calle que según ella era la mas tenebrosa de todas.

De pronto vió caminar hacia ella a Angelic y le alegro mucho no estar sola en ese sitio.

.- Angelic que bueno que nos encontramos, no queria estar sola por que ...-.

.-¿Por que eres una cobarde? .- le dijo Angelic en un tono de asco.

.-¿Por que me dices eso?.- le preguntó Sakura asustada.

.-Por que es la verdad.- y sin decir mas le lanzó una patada a Sakura que apenas y la pudo esquivar.

.-¿Por que haces esto Angelic? Pense que eras una buena persona.- le dijo Sakura ya desesperada.

.-Pues pensaste mal .- y la siguió atacando continuamente mientras que Sakura seguía esquivando los golpes sin atreverse a atacarla.

Y de pronto un poder magico de energía oscura salió de las manos de Angelic y se lo lanzo a Sakura que esta ves no pudo esquivarlo y cayo al suelo inconsciente, y la tomo en sus brazos, Sakura desapareció en el acto y Angelic se transformó en Sakura, era exactamente igual hasta el último detalle.

Continuara...

En este capi si que las he dejado con la duda verdad, pues espero y sigan leyendo que se va a poner mejor, y prometo poner un poco mas de romance a partir de ahora, no se preocupen. Espero y ya se hayan dado cuaenta de quien es la siguiente elagida, y por si se lo preguntan, si es un personaje inventado por mi; Por favor dejen reviews por que ya estoy recibiendo muy pocos y la depresión me invade, pero de todos modos quiero agradecer a quienes en cada uno de los capis me han dejado reviews, son muy buenas personas gracias.

PAN-NANY11


	10. ¿Quien es en verdad?¿Son dos?

Hola!

YA estamos en el siguiente capi, gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y espero que les guste este capi.

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen solo los que no conocen.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 10.-¿QUIEN ES EN VERDAD? ¿SON DOS?

...Y de pronto un poder magico de energía oscura salió de las manos de Angelic y se lo lanzo a Sakura que esta ves no pudo esquivarlo y cayo al suelo inconsciente, y la tomo en sus brazos, Sakura desapareció en el acto y Angelic se transformó en Sakura, era exactamente igual hasta el último detalle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de un rato ya todos se encontraban reunidos, habían ido a buscar pero no habían podido encontrar nada, la única que faltaba por llegar era Sakura.

.-¿No les parece que Sakura ya se tardo?.- preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado.

.-Si es vardad, Sakura ya se tardo.- apoyo Tomoyo, también preocupada.

.-No deverian de preocuparse tanto.- dijo de pronto Eriol.- A mi me parece que ella sabe cuidarse sola, ¿no lo creen?.- dijo al fin el.

.-De todos modos deveriamos buscarla.- sugirió Mei-ling.

.-¿A quien van a buscar?.- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos

.-¡¡¡Sakura!.- gritaron todos.

.-¿Donde estabas?.- le preguntó Tomoyo

.-Por ahí...- fue lo único que ella contesto.

.-Y bien, ¿nadie de ustedes vió nada?.- dijo de pronto Aguil

.-NO.- contestaron al unisono

.-Me parece muy extraño.- dijo de pronto Angelic.- A mi me pareció oir unos ruidos , pero para cuando llegue a su lugar de orígen ya no había nada.- les platico.

.-Devio haber sido tu imaginación.- le dijo Sakura.

Angelic solo se le quedo viendo, pero no quedo muy conforme con el comentario de Sakura, percibía algo extraño en ella pero no sabía que.

.-¿Que les parece si buscamos un rato mas, pero ahora por parejas?.- dijo de pronto Sakura.

.-Yo ire con Aguil.- dijo volteandola a ver.

.-No yo ire con mi hermana.- le protesto Angelic.

.-Es bueno que ustedes vayan cada una con uno de nosotros, conocen mas a estos monstruos.- dijo Shaoran

.-Estare bien hermana, no te preocupes, nuestra prioridad es encontrar al enemigo y derrotarlo.- le dijo para calmarla.

.-Entonces yo ire con Shaoran.- dijo .-Algo anda mal.- penso

.-Yo ire con Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol.

.-Yo tendre que ir sola.- dijo Mei-ling comenzando a caminar con la cabeza gacha, y así todos se fueron caminando por diferentes direcciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.- Debemos estar alertas Sakura, por que el monstruo puede aparecer.- le dijo Aguil.

.-¿De verdad lo crees...?- y de un momento a otro Sakura se encontraba encima de Aguil ahorcandola.

.-¿Qu. . .que es... es lo que te pasa Sakura?.- le dijo Aguil que apenas y podía hablar.

.-Vaya, a pesar de tus sentidos tan agudos parece que solo tu hermana lo noto.- le dijo ella.

.-¿A que te refieres?.- le preguntó Aguil

.-A que yo no soy Sakura.- y enseguida Sakura se tranformo en una mujer pelirroja de largos cabellos rizados hasta la cintura.

.-y ahora moriras... elegida.- le dijo y comenzo a apretar mas su cuello, Aguil comenzo a gritar y con un brusco movimiento logró liberase.

.- ¡¡¡HERMANA!.- grito

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaoran y Angelic se encontraban caminando no muy lejos del lugar donde estaba Aguil, y de pronto escucharon el grito de ella.

.-¡¡¡Hermana!.-

.-¡Aguil, hay que ayudarla.- dijo Angelic y comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia los gritos de su hermana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-¿Quien eres tu?.- le pregunto Aguil que había logrado liberrarse y tenía su pistola en mano.

.-¿De verdad te importa?.- le contesto ella, ahora vestia una armadura rosa y un vestido debajo muy provocativo.

.-¡¡¡Hermana! ¿Estas bien?.- Angelic y Shaoran acababan de llegar al lugar.

.-Si estoy bien, pero Sakura, no se donde pueda estar.- le dijo ella

.-¿Quien es esa mujer?.- le pregunto Shaoran .- ¿Donde esta Sakura?.-

.-Sakura es ella, nos engaño, no se donde puede estar la verdadera.- le contestó Aguil.

.-¡¡Dime donde esta Sakura!.- le dijo Shaoran enfurecido a la mujer.

.-Si te refieres a esa chiquilla insignificante, en pocas horas estara muerta, nos desaremos de todos los elegidos.- le contesto

.-¿Elegidos? ¿que es eso Shaoran? La mujer hace rato me llamo así.- le dijo Aguil

.-Asi que si lo eres.- penso Shaoran

.-Basta de charla, los matare.- y la mujer se lanzo al ataque con una ballesta, Aguil y Angelic saltaron y esquivaron las flechas, pero unas cuantas lograron darle a Shaoran, Aguil y Angelic se lanzaron con sus pistolas contra la mujer y le dispararon, pero ella pudo esquivar facilmente los ataques de ellas y nuevamente las ataco con su ballesta, Angelic salto perfectamente, pero Aguil se doblo el pie y las flechas estaban a punto de darle pero una especie de ave de fuego se estrello contra las flechas y las hizo polvo.

.-Venimos en cuanto escuchamos los gritos.- Mei-ling, Tomoyo y Eriol habían llegado a ayudar.

.-Vaya, que bien que ya estan todos reunidos, pero aun creo que alguien sale sobrando.- dijo la mujer mandandole una mirada de asco a Angelic.

.-Creo que tu eres la primera que debe morir ya que no tienes nada que ver en esto ¡¡MUERE!.- y le lanzo una nueva carga de flechas a Angelic, que esta ves penso que no iba a poder escapar del ataque, pero este no llego, Aguil se había atravesado y habia recibido el ataque ella misma.

.-¡¡NO AGUIL, HERMANA!.- y cuando Angelic iba a ir junto a su hermana, la mujer pelirroja la tomo en los brazos y Aguil desapareció.

.-¿Que le hiciste a Aguil y a Sakura?.- pregunto un furioso y herido Shaoran desde el suelo.

.-Lo mismo que os hare a ustedes.- y junto sus manos y se creo una gran esfera de energía oscura en sus manos, y la lanzó a todos los ahí presentes, Angelic reaccióno rapido y logro rescatar a Shaoran y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro, los demás lucharon contra la gran esfera de energía pero esta al fin los venció y dejo inconscientes, La mujer pelirroja los miro .- Vaya falta uno, me encargare después de el.- y tomo a los demás en brazos y desapareció junto con ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-¿Esatas bien Shaoran?.- le pregunto Angelic.

.-Si, estoy bien, pero hay que buscar a Sakura.- le contesto el.

.-No te preocupes, tu descanza yo la buscare.- dijo Angelic poniendose de pie, pero Shaoran la sujeto del brazo.

.-Yo ire contigo, es mi deber salvar a Sakura, debo protegerla, no me perdonaria si algo le pasara.- le dijo el poniendose de pie a duras penas.

.-Esta bien, ¿Pero a donde iremos? No sabemos a donde se las llevo esa mujer.-

.-No te preocupes, ella vendrá a buscarme, y me llevara con ellas.- le contestó

.-¿Y yo, como voy a llegar con ellas, esa mujer no esta iteresada en mi, como llegare yo.- dijo Angelic verdaderamente angustiada.

.-No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma, la encontraremos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura acababa de despertar, estaba en una habitación muy extraña atada a una especie de cruz o algo por el estilo, a ambos lados de ella se encontraban en la misma especie de cruz y colocados de la misma forma sus amigos, pero aun faltaba uno y Sakura pudo notar su ausencia, él era el que faltaba, y ella tenía mucha fe en el, sabía que no podía fallarle, ella confiaba en que podría salvarla, solo él, solo esa persona ella sabía que haria todo por ella, no sabia como es que lo sabía pero podía sentirlo el jamás la dejaría sola, jamás lo haría.

.-Confio en ti. . . Shaoran... se que me salvaras.- y se desmayo de nuevo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-Vaya, vaya con que aquí se escondían, los he buscado largo rato, muchachita me has causado muchos problemas, creo que terminare de una ves contigo .- pero Shaoran se atraveso y cayo al suelo.

.-oh, parece que ya no te matare, ya he conseguido lo que quiero, hasta nunca niña, despidete se tus amigos, eso te pasa por no ser una persona especial con poderes, eres insignificante.- y tomo a Shaoran en los brazos, pero justo cuando iba a desaparecer Angelic se lanzo hacia ella y los tres desaparecieron juntos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaoran apareció atado en una de las cruces, la mujer pelirroja y Angelic aparecieron en el suelo.

.-Hermana, estas bien, que alegría ¿Hermana?.- Aguil estaba atada e inconsciente, entonces Angelic tomo su arma y disparo a las ataduras de todos y se rompieron facilmente, todos cayeron al suelo y uno que otro despertó.

.- ¿Como te atreves? niña insolente.- la pelirroja golpeo a Angelic y esta salió volando hasta que se estrello contra una pared haciendo que una gran parte de esta se sumiera.

.-Hermana, ¡¡Angelic! eres una maldita.- por el coraje Aguil avalanzo contra la mujer y comenzaron a pelear pero a Aguil le toco el mismo castigo que a su hermana.

.-Sakura ¿estas bien?.- le pregunto Shaoran mientras la tomaba en brazos a pesar de sus heridas.

.- Shaoran sabía que vendrías, yo ... sabía que no me dejarías sola.- le dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

.-Jamás podría dejarte sola, no me lo perdonaria, moriria si algo te pasara.- le dijo el abrazandola fuertemente.

Peleando con la mujer se encontraba Mei-ling, Eriol estaba tratando de despertar a Tomoyo, cuando por fin lo logró los dos se unieron a la batalla.

La mujer derrotó con mucha facilidad a Mei-ling y después a Tomoyo, cuando dejo inconsciente en el suelo a Eriol, Shaoran se unio a la batalla.

.-No Shaoran no vayas, esa mujer es muy fuerte.- le advirtió Sakura

.-No te preocupes estaré bien.- le dijo el

.-No, no quiero que nada te pase, yo peleare.- y antes de que Shaoran pudiera hacer algo Sakura ya se encontraba frente a la mujer y la había atacado, la mujer esquivo el ataque y golpeo a Sakura se disponía a hacerlo de nuevo pero Shaoran detuvo el golpe, los dos estaban pelando perfectamente contra la mujer hasta que esta irio gravemente a Shaoran.

.-No ¡Shaoran!.- grito desesperada Sakura que en el descuido fue golpeada por la mujer y cayo justo al lado de Shaoran .- ¿Estas bien?.- fue lo único que el pudo articular debido al dolor que sentía.

.- A tu lado nunca podría estar mal.- le dijo ella.

.-Pero si no pude protegerte.- protesto el.

.-No importa, con solo estar a tu lado yo, yo...

.-Que romantico, pero lamento interrumpir, ya que ustedes deben morir, ¡Energía oscura!.- grito la mujer y una esfera se formo en sus manos.-¡Mueran!.-

.-No mataras a nadie.- se oyo un disparo y le dio justo en el brazo a la mujer, la esfera desapareció.

.-Vaya no has muerto aun- Era Aguil la que estaba de pie sosteniendo su arma.

.- No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, es lo único que tengo, ella es lo único que me queda en la vida, y tu la has lastimado, no te lo perdonare jamás lo haré, pagaras por eso.- Aguil se lanzo a la pelea, era una pelea muy reñida, los movimientos de Aguil se habian vuelto mas hábiles, estaban peleando muy parejas.

.-Tal parece que eres fuerte, y puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre.- le dijo la mujer.

.-¡¡¡Solo por que te matare en este lugar, me llamo Lalaith!.-le dijo Aguil o mejor dicho Lalaith a la pelirroja, sosteniendo fuertemente su pistola.

.-Vaya, eres muy atrevida, pues ahora yo te dire mi nombre, me llaman Zadina.- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir nada Lalaith ya la había atacado, hubo una pelea que se prolongo entre disparos y flechas, pero de pronto ambas quedaron sin armas.

.-Parece que ahora estas en peligro puesto que no tienes armas.- le dijo Zadina burlonamente.

.-¿Ese es acaso un problema?.- Lalaith arrojo la psitola y se coloco en pocisión de ataque como toda una experta en artes marciales que era.

Zadina se apresuro a atacar a Lalaith quien pudo esquivarla, la pelea estuvo muy reñida, pero Lalaith ya estaba muy cansada, dió un salto y al caer se le doblo el pie, y cayo al suelo, era una oportunidad perfecta para Zadina de atacarla pero le cayo una piedra en la cabeza antes de que le pudiera hacer nada.

.-¿Quien diablos hizo eso?.- pregunto Zadina enfurecida.

.-Yo.- contesto una voz detras de ella, y un disparo se escucho, Zadina no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el disparo de dio en un brazo, una nueva batalla comenzó, pero esta ves era Angelic quien peleaba; Mientras tanto Lalaith pudo ponerse de pie y trato de ir a ayudar a su hermana, pero no podía avanzar mucho sin caerse, el pie le dolía demasiado para seguir avanzando, Angelic no se daba por vencida, no iba a perdonar a aquella mujer por haber lastimado a su hermana, y mas aun por haber lastimado su orgullo.

.-Todavía tienes fuerzas para pelear, oh que tierno que quieras ayudar a tu hermana, pero sere sincera no saldras viva.- y agarro del cuello y comenzo a apretarla, Angelic ya no podía hacer nada, se estaba ahogando y todo acabaria ahí para ella.

.-No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima de mi hermana, no te lo permitire, no me arrebatarás lo mas valioso que tengo, no lo harás, ya no lo permitiré, ¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!.- El cuerpo de Lalaith comenzó a desprender un brillo el mismo que desprendió el brazalete de Sakura y que fue directo a Lalaith, una armadura de un color rojo escarlata notablemente mas oscuro que el de Mei-ling era lo que ahora traía puesto, la armadura era de una sola hombrera pero era doble, el pectoral era normal, de la parte de abajo traia un short y arriba la armadura en forma de falda con aberturas a los lados, las vistas de la armadura eran color dorado, en el hombro descubierto tenía una especie de pequeña capa que le tapaba el hombro y llegaba hasta el otro lado pero por su cintura,su cabello estaba recojido en un chongo alto, se veía muy bonita.

.- Cielos, no pude evitar que esto pasara, ahora tendré que matarte.- Zadina se lanzo contra Lalaith que estaba distraída por el acontecimiento, pero Angelic la sujeto por detrás y no la dejaba avanzar, Sakura aprovecho el momento para aconsejar a Lalaith.

.-Aguil, tienes que recitar un verso, algo que salga del corazón, ¡¡Tienes que hacerlo para ayudar a Angelic!.- le dijo a Lalaith, ella estaba desconcertada, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo a su hermana.

.-Esta bien lo hare, me concentrare.- Lalaith cerró los ojos lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su hermana.

.-¡¡¡Arma del sol te ordeno aparecer!.- un asombroso latigo color rojo escarlata aparecio frente a ella, en el mango tenía piedras rojas e incrustaciones color dorado.

Lalaith sostuvo el latigo y ataco a Zadina, el arma que ella sabía utilizar era el latigo por lo tanto usarlo no fue ningun problema, tomo a la mujer por las piernas con el latigo y la tiró al suelo, Angelic apenas tuvo tiempo de soltarla.

Y de nuevo la pelea comenzo, la mujer tomo su ballesta del suelo y ataco a Lalaith, pero ella pudo desviar las flechas con tan solo agitar el latigo, Zadina estaba realmente asombrada, pero no se daría por vencida, su señor la estaba viendo y no podía fallarle de esa manera, no podía, entonces la verdadera batalla comenzo en ese momento.

Zadina comenzo a gritar mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo y rayos caían de él, a su cuerpo lo rodeo una gran tormenta en forma de remolino, nadie podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de ella, hasta que por fin el remolino desapareció, todos quedaron asombrados con lo que paso, Zadina se había convertido en un horrible monstruo muy parecido a un dinosaurio con varios cuernos en su cabeza, la única seña de que esa era Zadina era un pequeño mechon de pelo rojo y rizado que tenía en la cabeza.

Lalaith tomo su latigo e intento tomarla por uno de sus tantos cuernos, pero aquel animal se movia mucho y no daba oportunidad a Lalaith para hacerlo. Entonces unas palabras vinieron a la mente de Lalaith y no dudo siquiera un segundo para decirlas.

.-No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo daño, yo misma acabare contigo.- le dijo al monstruo que enseguida la volteo a ver.

.-¡¡¡ AGUILA DEL SOL!.- una hermosa águila de luz bajo desde el cielo hasta las manos de Lalaith y se convirtió en una esfera roja escarlata, con destellos dorados y amarillos como si fuera el mismo sol, y se fue haciendo mas y mas grande hasta que alcanzó un tamaño considerable para hacerle algun daño a Zadina.

Lalaith lanzó la esfera y esta iba directo al pecho de Zadina, el monstruo se dió cuenta y con un movimiento de su cola le regreso el ataque a Lalaith que lo recibió de lleno en su estomago, se estrello contra una pared rompiendola por la fuerza del impacto y cubrio la habitación de humo, Angelic no podía ver nada y estaba desesperada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana, cuando volteo a ver hacía donde Zadina se había encontrado hacía unos segundos ya no estaba, el humo se comenzó dispersar y lo primero que vió Angelic fue el cuerpo de su hermana de pie... siendo atravesado por uno de los cuernos de Zadina, Angelic solto un grito atronador no podía creerlo y no quería, se puso de pie y corrio donde su hermana, pero el horrible montruo no la dejaba llegar hasta donde estaba.

.-¡¡Hermana! ¡¡¡hermana! ¡¡¡LALAITH! ¡¡¡NO! NO PUEDES MORIR ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- Shaoran y Sakura observaban la escena horrorisados, Shaoran se paro , estaba dispuesto a pelear con Zadina, pero Angelic no lo dejo.

.- NO, esta es mi pelea, se que me sentí humillada por mi hermana y hasta sentí envidia, y es normal por que es mi hermana y por eso yo peleare por ella, ¡¡¡¡PELEARE POR LOS SERES QUE QUIERO!.- una silueta de un Angel bajo del cielo y se metio en el cuerpo de Angelic que comenzo a desprender un brillo segador, el brazalete de Sakura reacciono y también brillo, el resplandor salió del brazalete y se impacto con el cuerpo de Angelic, una armadura de un azul un poco mas claro que el de la de Sakura, con las vistas y ardornos en dorado, de la parte de arriba de una hombrera doble pero del lado contrario a la de su hermana, una muy pegada al brazo y la otra encima y legeramente despegada, el pectoral normal , la parte de abajo con forma de una pequeña falda de tablones con una pequeña joya azul en cada uno de ellos y un short dorado de bajo de ella, también traia unas botas hasta debajo de las rodillas azules, en la espalda traía una capa que le llagaba por debajo de la cintura y debajo de ella un estuche para guardar una espada al parecer muy delgada, en el cabello le apareció una hermosa pañoleta azul con pequeñas piedritas, todo su atuendo estaba perfectamnete convinado, Angelic se quedo con la boca abierta al ver su ropa, pero decidió que era tiempo de pelear al igual que su hermana.

.-¡Zadina! Ya no mas promesas, esta vez si moriras.- Sakura apenas iba a aconsejar a Angelic cuando se oyo un grito.

.-¡Arma celestial por favor aparece!.- una espada muy delgada, con el mango azul y pequeñas figuras de angeles talladas en oro apareció en las manos de Angelic, que sin pensarlo se apresuro a atacar a Zadina, la espada se volvió mas y mas larga y con ella corto el cuerpo del horrible monstruo que cayó al suelo partido en dos, después de unos segundos se fue empequeñeciendo hasta que cobro su forma original volviendo a ser Zadina.

.-¡hermana!.- Angelic corrió rápidamente hacía ella, estaba muy mal, el ataque de Zadina había atravesado su estomago y se estaba desangrando.

.-hermana por favor no te vayas.- le rogo Angelic.

.-no... te pre..preocupes herma..na, no me pasara... na..da.- Lalaith comenzo a toser sangre, Angelic estaba angustiada, era una escena horrible , todos lo demás estaban muy mal heridos y su hermana estaba muriendo, repentinamente de su pecho se desprendió una luz brillante muy acogedora.- ¡¡¡Cura celestial!.- dijo ella y la luz se convirtió en un hermoso angel que bailo agitando sus alas azules por toda la habitación curandolos a todos, inclusive a su hermana.

Ellas de inmediato se abrazaron y fueron a encontrarse con los demás.

.-¿Como es posible que haya dos elegidas aquí?.- se pregunto Eriol viendo a las dos hermanas vestir armaduras.

.-¿Que es eso de los elegidos?.- pregunto Lalaith.

.-Pues ustedes tienen que ayudarnos a salvar el mundo.- contesto Sakura, de pronto se oyo un estruendo.

.-¡¡MIHARA!¡¡¡Hermana!.- grito Lalaith

De entre el piso de la habitación donde se encontraban salió un enorme brazo que sujeto a Angelic, mas bien Mihara que era su verdadero nombre, ella trato de safarse pero no logro nada, todos los demás se pusieron en acción.

.-¡¡Dragon de agua!.- un dragón descendió del cielo.

.-¡¡¡Lobo de viento!.- esta ves lo hizo un lobo.

.-¡¡¡Fuego de Fénix!.- y un fénix de fuego bajo del cielo.

.-¡¡¡Melodia de la luz! .- un hermoso unicornio de luz se formo frente a Tomoyo.

.-¡¡¡Revolución de la oscuridad!.- Eriol formo una estrella de 5 picos que rodeo a un hermoso pegaso negro que aparecio frente a él.

.-¡¡¡Aguila del sol!.- se oyo por último y una hermosa aguila dorada bajo del cielo.

Todos los ataques al ser lanzados se hicieron uno y se estrellaron contra la garra del montruo dejando solo cenizas , Mihara estaba cayendo pero justo antes de darse contra el piso alcanzó a dar una pirueta y caer perfectamente en las dos piernas. Lalaith se le lanzó encima y la abrazó, después de todo lo que habían pasado ambas necesitabanun abrazo.

.-¿Ya me pueden decir por que hay dos elegidas en esta época, no se supone que es una por época?.- preguntó muy curioso Eriol.

.- Tal ves por que no solo una tiene ese brillo en su corazón, ambas demostraron que quieren proteger a los seres que quieren.- contesto Sakura observando a las dos hermanas.

.-Creo que eso no importa mucho, mientras más aliados tengamos mejor.- dijo Shaoran.

.-Pero con cada nuevo aliado los enemigos se vuelven más y más fuertes.- reprocho Tomoyo.

.-Aun así yo creo que todo estará bien, no nos cae nada mal alguien mas en el equipo.- dijo al fin Mei-ling

.-Hermana ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto Lalaith a Mihara

.- si estoy bien Lalaith, no te preocupes.- le contesto ella

.-Es verdad, sus nombres no eran Ni Angelic ni Aguil.- dijo Sakura

.-no, esos solo eran una manera de identificarnos, nuestros nombres son Lalaith y Mihara.- respondió Mihara

.- Pues ahora tengo que informarles que fueron elegidas para salvar al mundo de una gran peligro que amenaza con acabar con todas las eras, unos de nosotros venimos del futuro y unos mas del pasado.- les comunico Sakura

.-por favor necesitamos su ayuda.- les pidió Shaoran

.-no lo se .- dijo Lalaith pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la tierra se los trago a los 7.

Continuara...

Hola espero que el capi les haya gustado, con eso de que se mueren y no se mueren y ganan y no ganan jeje pero no se que me pasaba en estos dias creo que vi mucho dragon ball jejeje, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi y por favor dejen reviews!

PAN-NANY11


	11. La profecia del alma pura Primera parte

?Hola, despues de mucho meditar decidi escribir este capi, espero que de verdad les guste ya que creo va a ser algo diferente, muchas gracias a las atentas personas que me dejaron reviews y a las que no tambien gracias por leer.

Bueno, los personajes de sakura no me pertenecen y esta historia esta hecha sin un solo gramo de fines de lucro.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 11

**La profecía del alma pura**

.-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-. Gritaban todos mientras caían de una altura considerable, la primera en caer fue Lalaith, seguida por Mihara, Mei-ling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y encima de él Sakura.

.-¿Estan todos bien?-. Pregunto Mei-ling levantandose y sobandose arduamente la cabeza.

.-¡No!.- grito Lalaith, encima de ella se encontraba Mihara completamente desmayada .-¿Quieren ayudarme a quitarmela de encima! No puedo respirar!.- grito euforicamente, Mei-ling rápidamente corrió en su auxilio.

.-Lo siento Shaoran.- Sakura se había levantado muy repentinamente de encima de Shaoran, estaba muy apenada.

.-No te preocupes Sakura.- le dijo el sonriendole, ¿por que siempre aquella sonrisa provocaba tantas emociones en Sakura? No lo entendia pero aquel chico, desde el instante en que lo conoció provoco muchas cosas en ella.

.- ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que hacemos aqui? Jamas dije que los podíamos ayudar.- Lalaith estaba completamente histerica, no solo le molestaba estar en un lugar que no conocia, si no el hecho de que su hermana le habia caído encima. (En esos momentos necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades no creen)

.-Ya calmate hermana, recuerda que las coincidencias no existen.- le dijo Mihara desde el suelo, parecía que después de todo no estaba inconsciente. Todos la voltearon aver , estaba ¿Roncando?

.- Una facultad extraña de mi hermana, podra estar inconsciente pero escucha absolutamente todo lo que decimos.- les comento al grupo lalaith, ya que veían a Mihara como si fuera un bicho raro.

.-mmmmm, lo que a mi me gustaria saber es exactamente ¿En donde estamos?.- pregunto Eriol volteando hacia todos lados, y es que el lugar donde estaban era completamente extraño, parecia el claro de algún bosque, pero los árboles que los rodeaban eran extraños, tenían hojas de todos los colores, rojas, verdes , naranjas azules etc.

El lugar era verdaderamente bonito, pero extraño a la ves.

.-Mi brazalete no indica ninguna fecha, es muy extraño.- Sakura estaba observando atentamente su brazalete, pero en la rendija donde debian aparecer numeros no aparecía absolutamente nada.

.-¡Miren!.- Mei-ling comenzó a caminar hacia el este, entre las copas de los árboles se podía apreciar la parte de arriba de un templo de color dorado que lanzaba destellos de colores.

.-¿Que será este lugar?.- se preguntó Shaoran

.-Despierta! des!pi!er!taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Lalaith se encontraba cacheteando a Mihara para que despertara pero solo lograba que ella roncara con más intensidad.

.-Dejame intentar algo.- dijo de pronto Mei-ling

.-Esta bien pero no creo que logres nada.- le contesto Lalaith dejando a Mihara en el piso

Mei-ling se acerco a Mihara y le susurro algo al oído acto que hizo que mihara despertara

en el acto y saliera corriendo en dirección al este.

.-Por lo visto tiene un gusto descarrilado por lo extraño y desconocido, ¿no es asi Lalaith?.- le dijo mei-ling mientras veía como mihara corría divertida entre los árboles.

.-Si, asi es ella.- Lalaith tenía tantos años junto a su herman y aun no terminaba de conocerla

Caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a la entrada de un tamplo, de color dorado, el mismo que habían logrado ver a distancia, era un lugar enorme, Mihara estaba muy cerca de las puertas, eran enormes, median por lo menos 6 metros de largo y 8 de ancho, tenían dibujos de angeles, Mihara estaba fascinada.

.-¿Creen que deberiamos entrar?.- pregunto Sakura que caminaba muy de cerca de Shaoran.

.- Pues no hay otro lugar a donde ir, además esos ángeles.- comento Mihara desde la puerta .

.-Pues esta decidido entremos.- lalaith se acerco a la entrada y las dos puertas se abrieron lentamente.

.-¡Eres bruja!.- grito Mihara lo que provoco que recibiera un golpe de Lalaith

.-¡¡¡Ya callate!.- le dijo

.-¿Por qur siempre eres tan agresiva conmigo hermana?.- le pregunto Mihara sobandose un gran chichon en su cabeza.

.-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad quieres saber?.- Mihara hizo una señal afirmativa con un movimiento de su cabeza.

.-Pues es muy simple... ¡¡¡Por que siempre dices tonterias!.- Lalaith grito a toda la capacidad de sus cuerdas bocales dejando a su hermana con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y a los demás con la boca hasta el piso.

.-Creo que ya podemos entrar, no hay otro lugar a donde ir, parece que estamos en una isla desierta.- Comento Lalaith mientras entraba en el templo, seguida por sus atónitos compañeros.

El lugar era maravilloso, todas las paredes parecian ser de oro, completamente doradas con hermosas figuras de ángeles en ellas, llegaron a una pared que tenía un mural pintado; su propósito era contar una historia.

.-¡¡¡Miren eso!.- comento rápidamente Mihara.

.-Es un mural, una historia .- explico Sakura.

.-Pero... su historia parece triste.- comento Mei-ling que conocía bien el significado de los murales debido a la época de su prosedencia.

.-Es verdad, tal ves tu puedes ayudarnos Mei-ling.- Le dijo Tomoyo completamente animada por saber lo que aquella hermosa printura representaba.

Mei-ling se acerco a los murales y comenzo a repasarlos con la mirada su mirada se tornaba cada ves mas triste, entendía todo lo que decía a la perfección.

.-Y...¿Que dice?.- preguntó Mihara.

El mural representaba la historia de una civilización que habia prosperado en las eras gracias a sus misteriosos poderes, la luz pura en su corazón.

Tenian poderes, magia que para controlarla y manejarla usaban unos extraños brazaletes, vivian en completa armonía, su rey tenia un hermano pequeño, que no era feliz, poco a poco fue siendo consumido por la maldad y se creo el caos.

Este caos fue consumiendo a varios de los habitantes y tornando el resplandor de sus corazones en oscuridad.

En esa civilización se rumoraba de una profecía que decía que al llegar el caos alteraría todas las eras y y destruiria el orden del tiempo, solo el alma pura del ejercito del tiempo, podria salvar a la gran civilización TEMPUS, esta alma tendria el resplandor mas puro y el unico capaz de derrotar a la oscuridad del caos y slavar a todo el mundo esparciendo su luz por todas las eras.

Mei-ling les conto todo lo que pudo entender de aquel hermoso mural, no decía como había terminado, pero ellos habian interpretado que esa historia apenas había comenzado y que ellos mismos eran los que habían sido escogidos para terminar con aquel caos.

.-Y ¿por que estamos aqui? ¿que es lo que quieren que veamos?.- Sakura no entendía el motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar.

.-Calma, tal ves solo quieren que sepamos por que estamos aqui, por que nos han llamado.- Le trato de animar Eriol.

.- O tal ves quieren algo mas...- Mihara estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia una puerta, era una extraña puerta de color plateado con geroglificos en ella, por una redija se podía ver que fuere lo que fuese que estuviera del otro lado despedia una luz sumamente potente.

.-Debemos entrar, hay que ver que es.- Mihara sin pensarlo abrio las puertas de par en par; la habitación detras de la puerta era diferente a lo que se podian haber imaginado no había muebles ni nada por el estilo, solo un par de pilares que sostenían la estructura del edificio, en todas las paredes de la habitación habia pinturas cada una representaba una parte diferente de la historia de aquel lugar y de lo que significaba para su pueblo.

Al fondo de la habitacion se encontraba una especie de altar y un extaño artefacto sobre el , todos exploraron la habitación y admiraban emocionados las pinuras del lugar, eran muy bonitas y se podía ver que habían sido hechas con mucha felicidad, paisajes de lo que había sido aquella tierra y de como la civilización TEMPUS habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo y había construido aquel hermoso templo.

.- Es extraño, ¿por que no hay nada mas que pinturas en este lugar?.- A Lalaith no le cuadraba aquella situación.

.-Tal ves es solo una galería.- dijo Tomoyo viendo las hermosas pinturas de la pared

.-¿Y si es solo una galería que hace eso ahí?.- pregunto Lalaith con tono ironico, aquellas situaciones no le agradaban sin contar que estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, ella no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí , no había aceptado ayudarlos y buscaría la forma de regresar a su lugar de orígen.

.-Hay ya hermana, no seas tan prejuiciosa, vamos a ver que es eso.- se acercaron al altar, y pudieron ver que el extraño artefacto no era mas que una especie de esfera de energia azul, muy extraña que giraba constantemente.

.-Hey miren, escuchen, perece que esta esfera puede hablar.- efectivamente de la esfera salia una voz femenina pero era muy tenue y solo hasta que todos guardaron silencio es que pudieron oirla a la perfección.

.-Esta profecía habla de un alma pura... "Al llegar el caos al tiempo, en un segundo nacerá la esperanza que acabara con la gran alianza"..."El alma pura un sacrificio será para poder el orden regresar a todo el tiempo"... "Y su ejército será de nuevo formado por sus descendientes armados con la luz de su poder"..." El mal será eliminado y y regresara el bien"... la voz se apago poco a poco y todos se veían atentamente.

Continuara...

muajajajajaja se que es un capi muy corto pero tengo mis razones y perdonenme por no haber actualizado antes pero es que la prepa no me deja tiempo, tratare de no tardar tanto la proxima vez.

Espero les haya gustado y esperen lo que viene! esta historia aun no se acaba.


	12. La profecia del alma pura Segunda parte

mmmmmmYa estoy aquí, me imagino que el anterior capítulo les dejo mas preguntas que respuestas, bueno, sigan leyendo y sus preguntas serán contestadas...Muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que dejaorn reviews! sigan dejando por favor me suben los ánimos de escribir! bueno ...

sin más que decir...

AQUI VOY!

CAPITULO- 12 La prefecía del alma pura Segunda parte.

.-Esta profecía habla de un alma pura... "Al llegar el caos al tiempo, en un segundo nacerá la esperanza que acabarí con la gran alianza"..."El alma pura un sacrificio será para poder el orden regresar a todo el tiempo"... "Y su ejército será de nuevo formado por sus descendientes armados con la luz de su poder"..." El mal será eliminado y regresara el bien"... la voz se apago poco a poco y todos se veían atentamente.

.-¿Qué diablos fue eso?.- Mihara no se lo creía

.-¿La profecía del alma pura¿Que querra decir con eso?.- Eriol veía a Sakura, por ser la primera en convertirse en guerrera pensó que ella sabría algo, pero estaba igual o tal vez menos informada que ellos.

.-Yo tampoco entiendo nada... la guardiana de las eras jamás me mencionó nada de una prefecía...aunque...- un recuerdo invadió la mente de Sakura.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sakura oyo una voz femenina.

"EL MUNDO DEL FUTURO, PASADO Y PRESENTE ESTAN EN PELIGRO, SOLO EL RESPLANDOR DE LA PUREZA PUEDE SALVAR LAS ERAS, AYUDA AL MUNDO DEL FUTURO A REGRESAR A LA NORMALIDAD"

-¿QUE¡¡¡¡¿Quien eres tu!-

"CUANDO VEAS LA FUERZA Y LA PUREZA DE LOS CORAZONES ELEGIDOS, LLEVALOS CONTIGO PARA AYUDARTE A RECUPERAR EL ORDEN DEL UNIVERSO! POR FAVOR CONVIERTETE EN TIME CAPTOR!"

Un resplandor rodeo nuevamente a sakura y le apareció una ropa extraña, y un brazalete muy hermoso en la mano derecha, después de eso un remolino de viento la rodeo y desapareció junto con ella, ello solo se quedo en estado de shock y sin poder hacer nada por detener aquel acontecimiento...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

.-¿Tendrá eso algo que ver?.- Sakura pensaba en voz alta.

.-¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Shaoran

.- Nm ... nada!.- Sakura movió su cabeza negando

.-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, si esa es una profecía, va a cumplirse, solo falta averiguar quien es el alma pura, según la profecía va a ser un sacrificio...- Eriol meditaba tranquilamente las palabras que segundos antes habían escuchado.

.-¡Si es así es demasiado cruel, no pueden sacrificar a alguien de esa manera!.- Mihara era una defensora de la justicia.

.- ¡Basta hermana, esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningun lado, es mejor que salgamos de aquí y meditemos bien las cosas, antes de actuar hay que pensar.- Lalaith caminó hacia la salida no estaría mas tiempo en aquel templo.

.-Tienes razón, vamonos.- la siguió Mei-ling

Todos siguieron a Lalaith excepto Mihara, a ella le intrigaban aquellas palabras que habían salido de la esfera azul, no sabía por que pero al escucharlas sintió en su pecho algo extraño, como si le apretaran el corazón, un dolor y una pena dificiles de expresar e inclusive de entender para ella misma.

.-¡Mihara¿Te quieres quedar?.- le preguntó Tomoyo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

.-Ehh...no¡Ya voy!.- grito Mihara mientras corrió hacia la puerta, aun así las palabras que habían escuchado ese día jamás se borrarían de su mente.

.-"El alma gemela del cielo".- Escucho en un susurro Mihara al salir de la habitación. ¿Qué había sido eso? Seguro que solo su imaginación.

.-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.- Preguntó un preocupado Shaoran.

.-No tengo la menor idea¿Qué es lo que querran que hagamos aquí? Debe haber algo y cuando este hecho entonces nos llevaran a donde...- pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar su oración ya que la tierra se la trago, tal como lo hizo con cada uno de ellos.

Tomoyo , y Eriol que se había aventado a ayudarla cayeron juntos en la mitad de lo que parecía un bosque. Ambos estaban inconscientes.

* * *

Mientras que Shaoran y Sakura cayeron juntos en una playa.

.-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- gritaba Sakura mientras caía sostenia su falda para que no pasará ningun accidente

.-¿Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa?.- Shaoran cayo en la blanda arena que ayudo a ablandar la caída y arriba de el cayo Sakura.

.- ¿Estas bien? u/u.- le pregunto una sonrosada Sakura a Shaoran.

.- . Eso creo ... Pero, no puedo levantarme.- le contesto

.-¿No puedes levantarte¿Pero por qué¿Estas herido?.- le pregunto ella analizandolo de pies a cabeza.

.- No, es solo que tu estas encima de mi.-

.-Haaaaaaaaa lo siento u/u, he de pesar mucho.-

.- No te preocupes, no pesas; bueno y... ¿Somos los únicos aquí?.- le dijo

.-Si, al parecer nos han separado, se pueden apreciar distintos tipos de paisajes, mira por haya hay unas montañas, esta playa, el bosque que se ve a lo lejos, esto parece ser un lugar extraño.- Sakura estaba fascinada por la variedad del lugar.

.- Mmmmm, creo que deberiamos ir hacia el bosque, vamos a buscar a los demás.- Shaoran se paro de la arena y se sacudio, y le ofrecio el brazo a Sakura para comenzar a caminar, ella se sonrojo y coloco su mano en subrazo.

* * *

.-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa NEE-CHAN! Me las vas a pagar Mihara , esto es por tu culpa, de verdad que aveces no te entiendo.- Gritaba Lalaith, mientras caía y veia a su hermana mas tranquila que nada, iban directo hacia lo que parecía un desierto.

.- Calmate Lalaith, no pasa nada, además si no los ayudamos nosotros ¿Quien los va a ayudar?.-

.-¡Mihara!.- ambas aterrizaron con delicadeza en el piso, hacer malabares en el aire era su especialidad.- Sabes bien que mamá nos alejo de una batalla, y ahora ¿Nos vamos a meter en otra?.-

.-Pues tienes razón, pero esa no es excusa, nosotras peleamos contra monstruos en nuestro hogar, y eso es como una mismisima guerra, además, si no ayudamos, no habrá futuro Lalaith, nuestra época no esxistirá, y el esfuerzo de mamá sera de todos modos en vano.- Mihara estaba convencida de lo que decía y nada la haria cambiar de opinión.

.-¡Nee-chan, tienes razón, hagamos esto por mamá ¿Esta bien?.- Lalaith se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo, al fin había aceptado su destino.

.-¡Nee-sama, deja ya eso y vamos a buscar a los demás , estamos solas enmedio de un inmenso...- pero Mihara no termino

.- Espera, cerca de un desierto no hay montañas, ni bosques, mmmmmm este es un lugar , si que es muy extraño.- comentó Lalaith.

.- Vayamos al bosque hermana, busquemos a los demás.- Mihara se emocionó con la idea de recorrer los lugares.

.-¿Acaso estas loca, es lo que nos queda mas lejos, mejor vamos hacia ese lugar.- Lalaith señalo un lugar en el hacia el este ,donde se podía alcanzar a ver lo que aparentaban ser casas.

.- ...¬¬U , Nee-sama, te has fijado que las dos cosas estan a la misma distancia de nosotras.- Le dijo Mihara.

.-Pues nop, además en el bosque no encontraremos nada, y si vamos a aquel pueblo o lo que sea sabremos almenos donde estamos¿Vienes?.- le dijo a Mihara comenzando a caminar.

.-Pues, ya que .- Y así las dos se dirigieron al este.

* * *

.-Esto ya se les esta haciendo costumbre.-Las caídas a Mei-ling no le agradaban, miró a todos lados y descubrio que estaba sola...

.- Eso también se esta haciendo costumbre...¬¬, siempre me quedo sola.- Mei-ling descubrió al caer al piso que estaba en una especie de pueblo, habian unas casas en forma de triángulos, ella no podía explicarse que era. Y justo cuando iba a alejarse, unas personas la sostuvieron por los brazos, vestian con pieles de animales y adornos de plumas en la cabeza.

.-Ella debe ser aliada de las bestias¡Matarla!.- Mei-ling se alarmó, ella estaba segura de no ser aliada de ninguna bestia..¬¬U.

.-¡No! Yo no soy aliada de nadie¡sueltenme!.-

.- Llevenla con el Gran Jefe, el sabrá que hacer.- Los hombres que sostenian a Mei-ling la conducieron entre las extrañas casas y llegaron a una que er más grande que las demás.

.- ¡Entra! .- los hombres aventaron al suelo a Mei-ling y ella cayo de boca.

.-Ouch¿Qué les pasa?.- Miro hacía el frente y vio a un anciano que portaba un penacho con muchas más plumas que cualquiera, ese debia ser el Gran jefe.

.- Extraña, has venido a espiar nuestras tierras¿Qué ganas con ello?.- La pregunto el viejo a Mei-ling.

.-Con todo respeto, señor, yo no he venido a espiar a nadie, soy una extraña que viene de otro...mundo, y no tengo nada en contra de ustedes.-

.-¡Miente!.- Acababa de llegar el tipo que había ordenado la mataran.

.- Yo no miento, no me interesa hacerles daño.- Mei-ling seguía en el piso, y ahora los tipos le apuntaban con lanzas.

.-Debemos matarla Gran Jefe, o atacaran la aldea, debemos ver por los demás, debemos matar...-

.-¡Nada de eso¡Acaso no vieron como cayó del cielo, Padre ella es un regalo del cielo, si la matas pereceremos.- Una joven , de la misma edad que Mei-ling había entrado en el lugar, su cabello era castaño corto hasta arriba de los hombros, un poco ondulado de las puntas y sus ojos eran color cafe intenso .

.-¡Rika¿Que has dicho hija?.- pregunto el anciano

.-Lo que oiste padre, ella es un regalo del los dioses, debemos protegerle.- Rika se acercó a Mei-ling y la levantó del piso.

.-Pero princesa, esta usted loca, ella es el enemigo.- Ese tipo insistia en matar a Mei-ling.

.-¡Irashito¿Osas llamar a tu princesa loca?.- Rika le vió desafiante y se llevo a Mei-ling hacia otra casa.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto a Mei-ling ya dentro del acojedor lugar, habia una cama hecha de paja, y la muchacha le indico a Mei-ling que se sentara en ella.

.-Si, Gracias, pero...¿Por qué me salvaste?.- le pregunto Mei-ling

.- ji ji, si te vi caer del cielo, no creo que seas mala, y tampoco un regalo de los dioses ji ji, es solo que no puedo dejar que maten a nadie sin razón, desde que ese Irashito cumplio los 18 se cree el dueño del mundo, ha estado controlando a mi padre.- le explico a Mei-ling

.-¿Te llamas Rika cierto?.-

.- Si .-

.- Yo me llamo Mei-ling, mucho gusto en conocerte, y gracias por salvarme.-

.-No te preocupes, siento que puedo confiar en ti.-

* * *

.- ¡Tomoyo! Tomoyo despierta, por favor despierta.- Eriol se veia un poco alterado debido a que Tomoyo no despertaba, la movió un poco y se dió cuenta de que se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra.

.-¡Diablos! Esto no esta bien, debo...-

.-¿Hay alguien¡¿Nos escuchan!.- Era la voz de shaoran.

.- ¡Shaoran¡Soy Eriol¡Tomoyo esta inconsciente!.- Shaoran y Sakura al oir la voz de Eriol corrieron hacia ella.

.-Eriol ¿Qué ha pasado? .- Pregunto sakura apresuradamente.

.-Tomoyo se golpeo con una roca, lo siento, fue mi culpa.-

.-No te culpes, encontraremos ayuda, no hay que moverla, Sakura y yo iremos a traer a alguien que nos ayude, tu quedate y cuidala.-

.-Trata de despertarla Eriol, no debe de estar dormida, y si despierta no dejes que cierre los ojos por nada del mundo.- Sakura termino de aconsejarle, tomó la mano de su amiga, y se paró para seguir a Shaoran.

* * *

.-¡Nee-sama! Esa es... una aldea india¿Crees que nos recibiran amistosamente Oo?.- preguntó Mihara a Lalaith.

.- Si tan solo pudieramos colarnos, para averiguar donde estamos, estas armaduras son muy inconvenientes en estos casos.- El brazalete de ambas brillo, y sus ropas cambiaron, ahora parecian unas nativas.

.-¿Nee-sama¿Cómo hicisteeso? OoU .- le pregunto Mihara

.- No lo se, tal ves fue el brazalete, pero funciono ¿ne? n.n Ahora vayamos a averiguar algo.- Y ambas se dirigieron a la aldea.

.- ¡Konichiwa!.- Saludo Mihara al llegar a la aldea, todos coltearon a verlas.

.-OOU Nee-chan, no debiste hacer eso.-

.-¡Atrapenlas! .- se oyo

.-haaaaaaaaaaa grito Lalaith.-

.-Esperen¿Qué pasa aquí?.- le señorita Rika había llegado con Mei-ling a un lado.

.-¡Mei-ling!.- grito Mihara muy feliz.

.- Ellas son amigas mias, por favor, no les hagan daño.- pidio Mei-ling.

.-Y asi será, dejenlas en paz, son amigas del regalo de los dioses.- Rika guió a Lalaith y Mihara a su casa.

.- Pueden ponerse comodas, mi esposo no esta, salió de caseria.- les dijo al llegar.

.-¿Tu esposo¿Pero si no eres mayor que nosotras?.- Lalaith estaba sorprendida.

.- Soy Rika, la princesa de esta tribu, debo casarme joven, además yo lo amo, no fue a la fuerza n.n.-

.-¿Mei-ling¿Estan aqui los demás?.- le preguntó Mihara.

.- No, estoy yo sola y ahora ustedes, los demás deben estar en otro lado, Rika me ha dicho que son atacados por bestias que jamás habían visto, seres extraños, esto debe ser obra del enemigo.- Mei-ling estaba segura que se trataba de los malos.

.-¿Los demás¿Hay mas como ustedes?.- pregunto Rika curiosa.

.- si, aun faltan 4.- contesto Lalaith.

* * *

.- ¡Tomoyo! Por favor despierta, debes estar despierta.- Eriol le daba lebes toques en la mejilla a Tomoyo con su mano.

.-Por favor...necesito que estes despierta.- En ese momento comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Tomoyo. Entonces es cucho un ruido, de ramas moverse, se paró y se coloco en guardia.

.-¿Quien anda ahí¿Eres tu Shaoran?.- Preguntó, pero no recibió repuesta en cambio las ramas se movieron más rápido.

.- Haaaaaaaa.- grito Eriol y se dispuso a atacar a lo que salia de las ramas, era un hombre vestido con pieles y con un arco en mano, al verlo Eriol detuvo el ataque.

.- Lo siento, no queria asustarte.- Dijo el extaño.

.- No te preocupes, esta bien...-

.-Le ocurrió algo a la señorita¿Ustedes no son de aquí verdad?.- preguntó el extraño, tenía por lo menos dos años más que Eriol.

.-No, no lo somos, ella esta herida, necesito ayuda.- le explico Eriol.

.-Tal ves yo pueda ayudarte, puedes llamarme Terada.- Le dijo joven y se acerco a Tomoyo, aparte del arco y el cracaj con flechas traía una bolsa de piel, y de ahí saco unos botes extraños y algo que Eriol pudo identificar como vendas.

.-Primero, hay que despertarla.- Destapo un pequeño bote que contenia un líquido negro y se lo acerco a Tomoyo, ella en el acto abrió los ojos, el olor era muy penetrante.

.-¡Eriol!.- Grito ella al despetar, y es que a él era lo último que había visto antes de golpearse.

.- Aquí estoy, no te austes, el va a ayudarte.- le consolo Eriol.

.-Muy bien, solo quiero que levantes un poco tu cabeza.- le ordeno Terada y Tomoyo obedeció, el le unto una especie de mezcla de hierbas y ella sintió fresco, el dolor que el golpe pudo haberle causado desapareció.

.- Ya puedesmoverla, el golpe no fue muy fuerte , si quieres puedes llevarla a mi aldea.- Terada era una persona muy amable.

.-Pero unos amigos fueron a pedir ayuda en aquella dirección justo acaban de irse.- dijo Eriol señalando hacia el frente.

.-En esa dirección esta mi aldea, es probable que esten ahí, vamos a ver, es necesario que ella descanse, y si no estan ahí yo mismo te acompañare a buscar a tus amigos.- Tereda comenzó a caminar y Eriol tomo a Tomoyo en brazos y lo siguió.

* * *

.- Es una aldea india, debemos tener cuidado.- Dijo Sakura al ver la entrada a la aldea.

.- ¡No hermana! Hay que ir a buscarles!.- Sakura escucho gritos de voces familiares para ella. Entonces algo se estrello contra ella y cayo al suelo.

.-¡Perdón...¡Sakura¡Shaoran!.- Dijo viendolos, era Mihara.

.-Oo ¿Mihara¿Acaso estan aquí los demás?.- Preguntó Shaoran.

.-Claro que si, justo ibamos a buscarles, pero, ya estan aquí.- Mihara parecia muy feliz.

.-Y ¿Donde exactamente estamos?. - Sakura queria saber.

.- Parece que esta tierra es inexplorada por lo que no tiene nombre, pero ellos la llaman, "Terra"¿Extraño verdad? n.n .- Mihara era la extraña...¬¬.

.- Además decubrimos que son atacados por bestias extrañas, que parecen mitad pájaro, mitad mujer, son Arpias, mujeres pájaro de la mitología.- Lalaith estaba ahí.

.-Y deseguro tienen que ver con el enemigo.- Dijo Shaoran.

.- Pero primero debemos ir por Tomoyo que esta...-

.-¡Terada¡Terada ha regresado, y trae a dos extraños consigo!.- la gente del pueblo comenzó a gritar.

.-¡Son Tomoyo y Eriol!.- dijo Sakura. Después de eso todos estuvieron reunidos, entraron en la casa de Rika y platicaron un buen rato,descubrieron que Terada era el esposo de Rika, además quierian saberlo todo acerca de los monstruos que los atacaban, pero los aldeanos no sabían nada, solo que destruían sus hortalizas y mataban gente siempre que podían. Al parecer su hogar estaba en las montañas. Y ahí era donde ellos irian.

.-Pues entonces les acompañare .- Terada queria ir con ellos.

.-¡Yo también!.- Repuso la princesa Rika.

.- No pueden hacer eso, es peligroso para ustedes, es mejor que se queden.- Shaoran actuaba como todo un líder.

.- Es mi pueblo, y soy el futuro Rey, debo ver por su seguridad.- Terada estaba decidido.

.-Y yo soy la princesa, debo ir en representación.- Rika tambiñen estaba decidida, Terada no se había negado a que ella fuera, al parecer sabía que no conseguiria nada con prohibirselo.

Entonces estaba decidido, irian a las montañas, hogar de las mujeres ave, como las llamaban los aldeanos.

Esa misma noche emprenderian el viaje, Rika y Terada querian proteger a si pueblo, y los demás encontrar al elegido o elegida de aquel lugar y salvarlos de la amenaza.

.-¿Cres que alguno de ellos sea el elegido?.- Eriol le pregunto de cerca a Shaoran. Tomoyo se había quedado en la aldea para recuperarse.

.- No lo se, puede ser que si, cualquiera en la aldea puede serlo.- Sakura se había metido en la platica.

.- ¡Miren! Ahí hay una cueva, esa debe ser la entrada a la guarida de las mujer ave.- El grito de Terada llamo la atención de los demás y vieron la entrada a una gran cueva.

* * *

.- Parece que han llegado las molestias.- La voz ronca de una mujer se hoyo entre las sombras.

.- Lo siento no he podido detenerles, señora mia.- otra voz mas se oyo, esta era váronil.

.- No importa ya, ahora hay que eliminarlos, cuanto antes, reune a las demás esten alertas, de aquí no saldran con vida.-

Continuara...

* * *

Muajajajajajaja ...¬¬ esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre ... un momento, ya me parezco a Mei-ling u.u. 

solo quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews! ya estoy aqui de nuevo, espero traerles lo que sigue pronto! Que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! y el capi sera largo XD! se cuidan y no se olviden de los reviews please!


	13. Caverna Tenebrosa, Nieve y Hielo

Hola me da mucho gusto regresar después de tanto pero es k estaba ocupada con otras historias y con la skul y no me daba tiempo, pero le hice un espacio a mi agenda XD para continuar y aki toy, pero primero unas notas aclaratorias.

Terada, le deje así aunque se k es el apellido, pues para que ustedes lo identifiquen mejor, muchas personas no conocen el nombre de el y yo creo que es mejor así, además de que ya estamos familiarizados con el de ese modo, pero no se preocupen, escucharan su verdadero nombre almenos una vez XD. Ya esta ahora si... A la historia.

Sin más que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 13 (huy k meyo)

**Caverna Tenebrosa**

**

* * *

**

.- Parece que han llegado las molestias.- La voz ronca de una mujer se escucho entre las sombras.

.- Lo siento no he podido detenerles, señora mía.- otra voz mas , esta era váronil.

.- No importa ya, ahora hay que eliminarlos, cuanto antes, reune a las demás para que esten alertas, de aquí no saldrán con vida.-dijo la mujer.

* * *

.- ¿Creen que debamos entrar en la cueva?.- pregunto Mihara que le temia a los lugares oscuros y húmedos.

.-Ovbio pedazo de hermana, tenemos que entrar ahí si queremos encontrar lo que buscamos.- Dijo Lalaith

.- Y...¿Estamos seguros de que queremos encontrarlo?.- Mihara tenía miedo.

.- Creo que sería bueno que alguien se quedara a vigilar la entrada, en caso de que algo pase.- Tomoyo veía por la seguridad de todos.

.- Creo que tienes toda la razón Tomoyo, yo me ofrezco como voluntaria n.nU.- Mihara fue la primera en proponerse para cuidar la entrada.

.- Tu no te quedas, hermanita¡TU VAS A IR ADENTRO CON NOSOTROS! ò.ó.- Lalaith parecía un poquito enojada.

.- Esta bien u.uU.- Mihara agacho la cabeza y se fue a parar a un lado de su hermana.

.-Si gustan yo puedo quedarme , no sere de mucha ayuda ahí dentro.- Rika acababa de ofrecerse.

.- Mmm creo que alguien de nosotros también debe quedarse, para cualquier cosa que pase.- Eriol había hecho una propuesta brillante, a Mihara le brillaron los ojitos, pero la mirada de su hermana hizo que no soltara sonido alguno.

.- ¿Les parece si yo me quedo? estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con esto.- Mei-ling fue quien se quedo al fin de cuentas con Rika, vigilando la aldea y la entrada a la cueva.

.- Creo que fue una mala idea que Mei-ling se quedará¿Como tendremos luz?.- Sakura estaba un poco arrepentida al momento que entraron en la cueva y notaron la ausencia de luz.

.- No te preocupes Sakura, yo arreglare eso.- Tomoyo junto sus manos y comenzó a cantar en un extraño idioma que ellos no entendían, sus manos se iluminaron y un pequeño unicornio aparecio en ellas, un unicornio que despedía una luz lo suficiente potente como para iluminar toda la zona en la que ellos estaban.

.- ¡WOW! Eso si que es útil.- señalo Mihara.

Y así se internaron un poco más en la caverna hasta que llegaron a un tramo del camino donde había una difurcación, tenían un problema.

.- Hay que dividirnos.- Dijo Shaoran

.- ¿Por que cada que tenemos que hacer algun trabajo tenemos que dividirnos? u.u.- Pregunto Mihara

.- Pues las demás veces no se, pero ahora me imagino que es por que hay dos caminos ¿No crees?...¬¬.- Le dijo Lalaith.

.-¿Pero como haremos para ver si nos dividimos? Tomoyo no puede ir con los dos grupos.- Comentó Sakura.

Terada traía una mochila de piel colgada al hombro, la colocó en el pizo y en el acto saco dos piedras y una bara con vendas en la punta, saco de su mochila un líquido que aplicó a las vendas y con las piedras provocó una chispa lo que hizo que se hiciera una antorcha.

.-Listo, asunto arreglado.- dijo el, se dividieron en dos grupos, uno donde ivan Sakura, Shaoran y Terada y Otro donde estaban Eriol, Tomoyo, Lalaith y Mihara, y así se separaron y cada quien se fue por un camino, a ver que pasaba.

* * *

.- ¿Estaran bien¿Les habrá pasado algo?.- Rika estaba nerviosa.

.- No te preocupes no ha pasado nada de tiempo, además si ellos estuvieran mal creeme que lo sabriamos.- Mei-ling trataba de tranquilizarla.

* * *

.- Algo me parece extraño.- dijo de pronto Lalaith.

.-¿Qué sucede?.- Tomoyo que iba adelante se volteo para hablar con Lalaith.

.-Siento que todo este tiempo nos han estado observando y que algo hace falta aquí.- Dijo Lalaith volteando a todos lados, entonces notaron que Mihara no estaba ahí.

.-¿Hermana¿Mihara donde estas¡¿Mihara! Era de esperarse hace rato que no la oigo gritar u.uU.- Los tres regresaron por el pasillo pero no había rastro de Mihara era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

.- Tal ves se fue con el otro grupo, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos avanzando.- Dijo Tomoyo aun iluminando la zona.

.- Tienes razón , además ese pedazo de hermana puede cuidarse sola ...¬¬ , eso espero.-Los tres siguieron andando en el camino pero no encontraban nada, parecía que no terminarian nunca de caminar.

* * *

.- ¿Esto no les parece extraño?.- Preguntó Terada a los que lo acompañaban.

.- Si, el camino es eterno.- Comentó Sakura algo cansada de caminar.

.- Hablo de que parece que nos vigilaran, me siento observado.- Comentó Terada viendo de reojo hacia los lados pero sin dejar de caminar.

.- Es verdad, yo también lo siento¿Tu no Sakura?.- Shaoran volteo a su derecha, pero Sakura ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

.-¿Sakura¿Donde estas?.- Terada y Shaoran la buscaban.

.-Tenemos que encontrarla, no podemos dejarla así, algo debio pasarle.- Shaoran estaba muy preocupado.

.- Tal ves se aelantó o se fue por el otro camino, lo mejor será que avancemos, la encontraremos no te preocupes.-Terada siguió caminando y Shaoran lo siguió no muy convencido.

* * *

.- Mmm me da la impresión de que este pasillo se vulve cada ves mas estrecho, y mas silencioso.- Comentó de pronto Eriol, Tomoyo que iba delante de el se volteo para verlo.

.- ¿Donde esta Lalaith?.- Le pregunto al ver que su compañera no estaba.

.- Estaba aquí hace un momento.- Eriol volteaba a todos lados buscandola, y en cierto momento le dio la espalda a Tomoyo, y sintió que la luz que lo iluminaba desaparecio.

.-¿Tomoyo¿Chicas¿Donde estan?.- Eriol siguió andando por el pasillo, tenia que encontrar a sus compañeras, tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo.

.- ...Tomoyo...-

* * *

.-¿ De verdad crees que ella este por aquí? Me parece absurdo que se haya adelantado y no la podamos encontrar, algo debió pasarle.- Shaoran estaba muy preocupado por Sakura.

.- No tenemos mas remedio que seguir.-

.- ¡Mira¡El final del tunel!.- Grito Shaoran y salió corriendo, al pasar el umbral de roca se topo con que acababa de llegar a una extraña y extensa habitación también hecha de roca, y no parecia haberse formado naturalmente en aquella cueva.

Al cabo de unos segundos notaron que por otro lado acababa de llegar Eriol, que al verlos salio corriendo hacia ellos, en su cara se notaba una expresión de suma preocupación.

.- Las chicas, desaparecieron, no estan, no se que les paso.- Decía Eriol muy agitado.

.- Sakura también desapareció de pronto.- Comentó Shaoran.

.- Es muy extraño...- Le dijo Eriol.

.- ¡Y eso más¡Cuidado!.- Grito Terada y los jalo para que se pegaran al piso ya que de un ahujero que había en el techo de la habitación empezaron a llegar una cantidad excesiva de mujeres con alas de pájaro en ves de manos y caras verdaderamente feas.

Un grupo de cuatro arpias, llevaba en sus garras cada una, a las chicas, todas ellas estaban inconsciente.

.- ¡Sakura!.- se apresuro a gritar Shaoran.

Las arpias soltaron así sin mas soltaron a las chicas, Eriol logró atrapar a Tomoyo y Shaoran a Sakura, pero Terada estaba en un dilema¿A cuál de las dos hermanas rescataria? Se distrajo tanto que para cuando quiso decidir una de las dos ya había caido al piso así que fue por la que restaba ...Lalaith.

Mihara se había estrellado contra el piso, pero estaba ilesa.

.- ¡Bienvenidos sean! Queridos, me da mucho gusto que esten aquí, y me imagino que a sus amiguitas también .- Una mujer de cabello rojo largo descendia del ahujero, sus alas estaban en su espalda en ves de tenerlas como brazos, de no ser por las alas pareceria normal.

.- ¿ Que les has hecho!.- Grito un histerico Eriol.

.- ¿Yo? No les he hecho nada.- Contesto la mujer con un tono un tanto sarcástico, las chicas se levantaron de los brazos de los muchachos, menos Mihara que ninguno la había cachado y de hecho, no se había levantado.

.- ¿Que te pasa Sakura¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó Shaoran pero ello no respondió, sus ojos se veian de un color rojo intenso y su cara mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- ¿Tomoyo?.- pregunto un temeroso Eriol al ver a Tomoyo también con los ojos de un rojo intenso.

Ninguina de ellas respondía , les tres se acercaban lentamente a ellos, Mihara aun seguía en el piso, pareceia desmayada.

.- Ustedes los hombres nunca nos han podido agradar a nosotras.- La mujer descendio por fin al piso, y las arpias estaban justo detrás de ella, eran bastantes, ellos solos tal ves no podrían con ellas, y con sus amigas en ese estado, todo sería más dificil.

Eriol, Shaoran y Terada no movian ni un dedo, no tenían idea de que hacer y lo único que esperaban es que Mei-ling entrara milagrosamente, pero no podían esperar que ella llegara, así que shaoran decidió ser el primero en actuar.

.- Las personas como ustedes colman mi paciencia, seguramente ustedes atacaron a los aldeanos, y ocasionaron daños, yo no permitire eso.- Shaoran se paro frente a Sakura y la miro fijamente, mientras ella estaba ahí parada viendolo con los ojos en rojo.

.-¿Y que piensas hacer muchacho? Tus amigas estan a mi merced.- De un segundo a otro Lalaith, Tomoyo y Sakura habian aparecido sus armas y estaban dispuestas a atacar.

.- Sakura tienes que reaccionar soy yo Shaoran.- Lo que Shaoran hizo fue totalmente inesperado, corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo fuertemente provocando que ella soltara su espada, pero aun así sus ojos seguían rojos y su cara mostraba expresión de rabia, Tomoyo y lalaith se lanzaron contra Eriol y Terada respectivamente, ellos se limitaron a esquivar sus ataques mientras shaoran seguía abrazando a Sakura, y ella sin ver manera de poder escapar lo mordio en el cuello para que la soltara, pero era inutil el no la soltaría a menos que ella regresará a la normalidad.

.- ¡Sakura por favor reacciona, te lo suplico, soy yo Shaoran, por favor!.- Pero Sakura seguía sin reaccionar, y entonces Mihara se levantó del piso.

.- Heeee ¿Que rayos pasa aquí?.- Una joya de color azul cayo de la frente de Mihara y al tocar el piso se partió en muchos pedacitos.

.- ¿Mihara?.- Eriol se había acercado a ella mientras trataba de esquivar un ataque de Tomoyo.

.- Si ...¿Pero que le has hecho a Tomoyo? ...¬¬ ella no te atacaría por que... HAAAAAAAAA que son esas horribles cosas con alas?.- Mihara acababa de caer en la cuenta de donde estaba.

.- Ayudanos Mihara necesitamos tu ayuda¡¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron!.- Tereda estaba desesperado , el no sabía como defenderse de los ataques de Lalaith.

.- ¿Hermana¿Pero que rayos haces?; ¿Que nos hicieron, solo recuerdo que... me dolia la cabeza, mi frente eso es todo¡Debieron ponerles algo para controlarlas!.- Grito Mihara poniendose de pie y apareciendo su delgada espada. Eriol seguía esquivando ataques de Tomoyo pero alcanzo a escuchar la conversación y Shaoran trato de encontrar algo en la frente de Sakura pero no vió absolutamente nada.

.- ¿Como es que esa chiquilla ha escapado del control¡Eso es imposible!.- Grito la mujer Arpia, Eriol solto una risotada y Shaoran también, Mihara se apresuro a detener uno de los ataques de su hermana.

.- Mihara es la persona mas extraña que conozco, no me sorprende que no hayan podido controlarla.- Dijo Eriol.

.- Además me imagino que nisiquiera ella conoce lo que esta en su mente, no me extraña que no pudieran tomar el control sobre ella.- comento Shaoran, Mihara sin pensarlo tomo su espada en ambas manos y se la estrello en la frente a Lalaith, fue tal la sopresa de todos que Eriol cayo al suelo y Shaoran soltó a Sakura mientras que Terada simplemente abrio tanto la boca que parecía que le llegaría hasta el piso. Un destello se vió en la frente de Lalaith y varios pedacitos de cristal cayeron al suelo mientras que ella caía desmayada.

.- Te la encargo Terada .- Mihara salió brincando hacia Tomoyo e hizo lo mismo que con Lalaith, pero cuando se dirigió contra Sakura las arpias la interceptaron.

.- Malditas bestias .- Expreso ella.

.- Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes.- A su lado ya se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol.

* * *

.- ¿No crees que ya se tardaron mucho¿Ahora si de verdad?.- Rika se encontraba muy nerviosa.

.- Si quieres podemos entrar a ver, si estas tan preocupada ¿Te parece?.- Rika solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas entraron en la cueva.

* * *

.- Son demasiadas no puedo con todas .- Mihara comenzaba a desesperarse de no poder acercarse a Sakura que estaba parada justo a la derecha de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

.- Oh pero que tonta soy, no nos he presentado, mi nombre es Zadha, parece que tienen algunos problemitas y estos creo que van a aumentar.- La mujer alzo una mano de los ahujeros salieron más muejeres arpias que salieron a toda prisa de la cueva.

.- ¡Los aldeanos!.- grito de pronto Terada.

.- ¡Rayos¿Es que acaso no podemos hacer nada?.- Eriol estaba desesperado.

.- ¡Angel celestial! .- Grito Mihara y un angel descendio del cielo y se posiciono frente a ella .- ¡Ya me colmaron la paciencia!.- Aquel angel arrazó con todas las mujeres que Mihara tenía enfrente.

.- ¡Lobo de viento!.- El lobo de Shaoran dejo regadas a las mujeres que estaban frente a él y Eriol no se quedo atrás formo su estrella de cinco picos y se hermosos pegaso negro aprareció.

.- ¿Por qué a nosotros no se nos ocurrió? O.o.- Preguntó un consternado Eriol.

.- Maldita bruja Muer... .- Mihara se disponia atacar a Zadha cuando ella le lanzó una de sus joyas en la frente, Mihara sacudió un poco la cabeza pero siguió abanzando.

.- Esto no es posible, no puedes soportar mi control .- Zadha le lanzó otra piedra a Mihara, pero seguían sin hacerle efecto, ella no cedía.

.- Maldita mujer...- Decía Mihara mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

.- ¡Mihara¿Estas bien?.- Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron a ayudarla.

.- Parece que continuaran...solos .- Mihara se desplomo en el piso.

.- Vaya parece que seran ustedes dos y su querida amiga .- La mujer le dió un empujoncito a Sakura para que diera un paso al frente ella lo hizo y su espada ya se encontraba en su mano.

.- Permitame pelear a mi señora .- Una voz de hombre se escucho justo detrás de ellos, y ahi emcapuchado estaba un hombre con los brazos cruzados.

.- Pero tu eres mi arma mas fuerte querido; Bueno no estaría mal terminar con esto de una ves me estoy aburriendo.- El joven se quito la capa de un jalon, Irashito apareció frente a ellas vistiendo una armadura de caballero en color negro brillante.

.- Parece que somos dos contra dos, me parece justo .- Dijo Irashito sosteniendo una lanza en las manos con la que se disponia atacar a Shaoran pero Eriol se le atraveso.

.- Tu oponente sere yo.- Le dijo Eriol.- ¡Por favor arma sal de la oscuridad!.- el báculo de Eriol apareció y una pelea bastante pareja empezo.

Mientras que Shaoran se encontraba en un dilema , no sabía que hacer, no podía atacar a Sakura, pero debía destrozar aquella joya que provocaba que la controlaran , pero sin Mihara le era imposible saber en donde se encontraba aquella piedra. Shaoran solo le gritaba a Sakura que reaccionara, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inutiles, no había fuerza humana que la hiciera reaccionar y no queria arriesgarse a lastimarla.

Zadha estaba muy entretenida, pero de un momento a otro se dispuso a salir huyendo del lugar.

.- ¿A donde vas? .- Terada estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hombre¿Salvar a tu pueblo¡Mirate, tu no tienes ninguna habilidad ¿Como esperas salvar a tu aldea?.- Zadha alzó una mano y unas plumas que parecian navajas salieron disparadas hacia Terada.

.- ¡Fuego sagrado del Fénix!.- Un majestuoso fénix se estrelló contra las plumas dejando solo cenizas.

.- ¡Yoshiyuki! .- Terada volteo en el acto y en una de las entradas de la habitación pudo ver que Mei-ling y Rika estaban ahi paradas.

.- vaya , con que ella también esta aquí.- Zadha extendió sus alas y se dirigió a Rika.

.-¡ Nooooooooo RIKA!.- El brazalete de Sakura brillo tanto que provoco que ella cayera al piso y la joya que la controlaba se deshizo por completo. Una armadura de color gris fue lo que Terada consiguió y sin pensarlo ni preguntarse nada corrio hasta donde estaba Rika, y lo hizo con una velocidad incrreible que parecía casi imposible.

.- ¡No la tocaras! .- Terada estaba parado frente a zadha.

.- Muy listo pero no lo suficiente ¡Irashito!.- Cuando Irashito escucho el llamado de Zadha , sonrió de manera maliciosa y de un solo golpe mando a Eriol a volar y termino estrellado en una de las paredes de la cueva. Irashito salió corriendo hacia Terada y este le esquivo facilmente.

.- Muy bien tu peleas con el y a mi me toca ella .- Mei-ling salió en persecusión de la mujer pero Shaoran le grito para que se detuviera.

.- Detente Mei-ling, ella puede controlarte, cuida de Sakura, yo me encargo de esa mujer.- Shoaran dejo a Sakura en el piso delicadamente y se levanto de golpe.

.- ¡Por favor espada aparece! .- Su espada hizo acto de presencia.

Shaoran lanzó una estocada pero no logro tocar a la mujer que utilizó sus alas para alejarse. Shaoran se decidió a utilizar sus poderes pero aun así no lograba tocarla.

.- Rika quedate detrás de mi .- Terada estaba bastante nervioso, temía por la vida de Rika mas que por la suya.

.- Vaya Terada, no pense que pudieras llegar a enfrentarme de esta manera aun siendo el futuro líder de la aldea .-

.- ¡Irashito¿Por qué haces esto? .- Le preguntó Rika.

.- ¡Simplemente por que la vida en esta estupida aldea me tiene cansado, todos son unos mediocres!.-

.- Callate Irashito, no tienes ningun derecho de hablar así de nuestra aldea ¡Ninguno! .- Terada apretaba mucho los puños, estaba muy enojado y desesperado.

.- No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes, es mejor que termine con sus miserables vidas para así convertirme en el único líder de la aldea .- Irashito sujeto su lanza y dirigió un ataque hacia Terada que solo atino a esquivarlo y empujar lejos a Rika.

.- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes defenderte .- Irashito provocaba a Terada.

.- No me importa lo que hagas conmigo pero a las personas que quiero no les haras daño .- Terada volteo a ver a las chicas, todas menos Mei-ling estaban inconscientes y ellas habían ido allí solo para ayudar a su pueblo, para ayudarlo a el.

.- ¿De verdad crees eso? Pues solo observame .- Irashito se movió agilmente y se acerco a Rika, Sostuvo la punta afilada de la lanza cerca de su cuello con una sonrisa escalofriante en los labios.

.- ¡Dejala¡Dejala maldito!.-

.- ¿O si no que? .-

.- ¡Convierte en arma! .- Grito por impulso Terada, en sus manos se vió una gran luz y en cada uno de sus puños aparecieron unos nudillos de hierro, color plateado, con varias joyas color purpura, Terada sin pensarlo se lanzó contra Irashito que estaba decidido a atravesar la garganta de Rika, pero Terada había desaparecido de su vista, se había movido tan rápido que para Irashito era imposible verlo, rápidamente sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra sucara, pero fue el dolor más grande que nunca pudo haber sentido, solto a Rika y Salió volando hasta que se impacto contra una pared, el lugar temblo considerablemente, ese golpe había sido certero y además llevaba una fuerza bruta inigualable.

.- ¡Rika¿Estas bien?.- Terada recogió a Rika y la cargo en brazos.

.- Estoy bien Yoshiyuki, no tienes por que preocuparte, pero ... tu luces como ellos, tu... .-

.- ¡Cuidado Mei-ling! .- Terada escucho la voz de Shaoran , Zadha había lanzado nuevamente un ataque de plumas contra ellos pero esta ves las plumas eran mucho más y su tamaño había aumentado.

.- ¡Nooo¡¡¡Cuidado! .- El ataque no solo iba para Shaoran Y mei-ling si no para todas las chicas que estaban inconscientes, Terada salió corriendo dejando ahí a Rika, no sabía que era lo que podía hacer para detener aquel ataque pero no podía quedarse parado observando solamente, debía intentarlo.

.- ¡Nieve... Del Puma!.- Terada extendió las manos lo más que pudo y una esfera plateada se formo frente a el, un puma salió de ella, parecía estar hecho de nieve, y con una velocidad increible llego antes que las plumas a donde Shaoran y los demás estaban y de un rugido las congelo a todas provocando que cayeran al suelo, el puma desapareció segundos después.

Rika no creía lo que veía, su sopresa fue mas grande cuando vio que Irashito se paraba de su lugar y la mujer atacaba a Terada defendiendose el del ataque y sin alcanzar a ver que Irashito se acercaba a él por detrás, todo paso tan rápido que ninguno supo como fue, un grito y además un resplandor segador.

Momentos mas tarde un hombro de Terada era atravesado por la lanza de Irashito mientras que este era al mismo tiempo atravesado por una ¿Kodachi?.

Zadha solto una carcajada un tanto escalofriante mientras que Irashito cayo al suelo, detrás de el estaba Rika vistiendo una armadura color cristal que daba la impresión de estar hecha de hielo, y sostenía dos kodachis en mano, una con la que impulsivamente había atacado a Irashito.

.- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero esto es una gran sorpresa, la princesita y el principito , ambos son guerreros, eso si que no me lo creo .-

.- ¡Ya basta de tus tontos juegos¿A cuanta gente mas piensas matar? .- Se apresuró a decir Shaoran.

.- Toda la que sea necesaria .- Contesto ella.

.- No, A mi pueblo no¡A mi pueblo YA NO! .- Grito Rika, un viento helado se dejo sentir, Rika se elevo del piso unos centímetros siendo rodeada por una vetisca muy fuerte, ninguno de los demás podía moverse, el viento les pegaba directa y fuertemente.

.- ¿Qué rayos es eso!.- Grito Zadha a larmada.

La ventisca se hizo más y mas fuerte hasta que el remolino se colocó frente a Rika formando a un hermoso Delfín. Todos veían asombrados a Rika en especial Terada.

.- ¡Furia de la ventisca del Delfín ! .- Aquel remolino de hielo y viento en forma de delfín avanzó hacía Zadha aumentando cada ves su velocidad, lo unico que puedieron ver fue un gran resplandor, Zadha trataba de detener el ataque con sus manos pero estas se fueron congelando poco a poco, hasta que todo su cuerpo se congelo, cayo al piso y se hizo mil pedazos. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo de nuevo, Rika descendió poco a poco hacia el piso, y como por arte de magia fue depositada en el con delicadeza, estaba inconsciente.

.- ¿Qué fue eso? .- Preguntó Mei-ling.

.- No tengo idea, pero ella debe ser también una elegida .- Contestó Shaoran cargando en brazos a Sakura, Terada a pesar de estar herido cargo a Rika y Mei-ling solo mostro una cara de sufimiento al ver a Eriol, Tomoyo, Mihara y Lalaith en el piso.

.- ¿Me perdi de algo? .- Dijo Eriol desde donde estaba acomodandose los lentes y sacudiendose el polvo.- Sentí mucho frio .- Dijo el.

.- Si te perdiste de mucho .- Le contestó Shaoran, La cueva comenzó a temblar, Eriol corrió hasta Tomoyo y en el acto la sostuvo en brazos, Mei-ling se agacho y cargo en la espalda a Lalaith, pero aun faltaba Mihara.

.- No podemos dejarla .- Dijo Eriol viendola ahí inconsciente.

.- ...Si pueden...- Contestó Mihara desde el piso.

Todos voltearon a verla, era tan extraña, la persona mas extraña que habían conocido que además de hablar razonaba dormida.

.- Obvio que no podemos dejarla ahí .- Dijo Shaoran, pero para su sorpresa Mihara se levantó, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se tambaleo un tanto pero salio corriendo más rápido que cualquiera de ellos hasta la salida, ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron detrás de ella. Para cuando estuvieron fuera la cueva ya estaba casi en su totalidad destruida y Mihara estaba recargada en una piedra, sus ojos seguían entrecerrados.

.- ¿Mi hermana esta bien? .- Preguntó ella.

.- ..si .. .- contestó Mei-ling.

.- ...Bien ...- Mihara cayo al piso de nuevo, y mientras lo hacía todos pudieron ver que claramente un polvo negro salia de su frente ese era de las dos joyas que ella había recibido de parte de Zadha y por increible que pareciera ella no había podido ser controlada.

.- Ella es muy fuerte .- Dijo Terada viendola .- Su voluntad es increíble, debío de haber pasado cosas muy duras .- Se sujetaba el hombro que le dolía mucho, había puesto delicadamente a Rika en el piso.

.- ¡La aldea! .- grito Mei-ling, todos voltearon a ver, varias casas estaban en llamas.

.- No, tenemos que ir rápido .- Terada se levanto de golpe.

.- ...Dejenme...a...mi .- Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos, y le pidió a Shaoran que la dejara levantarse. En el acto ella alzo las manos.

.- ¡Dragón de agua! .- Su hermoso dragón se formo frente a ella, y con movimientos bruscos se dirigió a la aldea pasando por todas las casas que habían sido tocadas por el fuego, apagándolo por completo, cuando el dragón hubo desaparecido, Sakura solo atino a suspirar y a sentarse en una roca.

.- Aun así debemos ir a la aldea, hay que atender a las chicas y ver si hay heridos .- Dijo Sakura poniendose de pie en el acto. Pero shaoran la cargo.

.- Estas debil no debes de hacer este tipo de esfuerzos.- Ella solo sonrió y un lebe rubor se noto en sus mejillas.

.- Me pregunto...¿Qué paso con las arpias? .- Dijo de pronto Mei-ling.

.- Es obvio que al destruir a su reina, ellas murieron .- Contesto Eriol.

Nuevamente surgió el problema de Mihara, apenas y pudo estar consciente para salir huyendo pero ya había agotado sus energías.

.- Yo la llevare, no se procupen por ella .- Escucho Mei-ling en su espalda, Lalaith acababa de despertar y en segundos había deducido la situación.

Y en ese momento todos se dirigieron a la aldea, ayudaron a los heridos y descanzaron lo suficiente, hasta que llego el siguiente día.

* * *

.- Obviamente ellos no pueden venir con nosotros, la aldea los necesita .- Eriol y Shaoran hablaban acerca de lo que pasaría con Terada y Rika.

.- Pero nosotros también Shaoran, estamos en una delicada situación .-

.- Yo iré con ustedes, han salvado mi vida, y han salvado a mi aldea, los acompañare .- Dijo Terada llegando a donde ellos estaban.

.- No es solo eso Terada, no entiendes...es .-

.- Ya estamos todas aquí .- Tomoyo llegó tambien, seguida por las demás, Rika también se encontraba ahí.

.- Quiero ir con ustedes, mi padre nos necesita pero... yo se, por alguna razón se que debo ir con ustedes, lo supe desde que vi a Mei-ling .- Rika se veía muy decidida, iria con ellos y no importaba nada más.

.- Entonces, no hay nada más que hacer .- Dijo Shaoran, y como si fuera poco la tierra se abrió de par en par tragandose a todos. Cayeron pocos metros( para variar), y llegaron a un lugar que tenía paredes negras tan brillantes que parecian ser de charol , y frente a ellos se encontraban varios pilares de luz, a un lado de ellos estaba una reja por la que obviamente cruzaron y se encontraron con un lugar donde había una banca para sentarse, pero no dejaba de haber paredes negras.

.- Esta ves, su viaje será interrumpido, son un número muy grande que cualquier portal no podrá soportar .- Justo detrás de ellos apareció un señor con barba y un sombrero de copa vestido con andrajos además de que en la mano derecha tenía un bastón.

Continuara...

* * *

siiiii por fin termine, las vacaciones me ayudaron a terminar este capitulo y no se deben kejar es largo XD, espero que les haya gustado ya que esta historia esta dando giros inesperados, así que esperen el proximo capi u además! dejen reviews! que actualizo hasta que tenga 10 reviews! ja ne! 


End file.
